AEternity falls
by flyingbook
Summary: Le paradis n'est qu'un mythe, et Dieu est l'allié de Satan. Ensembles, ils ont créé neuf races humaines en plus de la notre. Après avoir été obligé de tuer son père, Joshua devra faire preuve d'endurance avec l'aide de Katerina, et de son invitée d'un autre genre, car la mort se cache trop souvent au détour de leur vie, et à l'ombre de chaque couloir
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous. Voilà une autre fanfic que je fais en parallèle d'Age of Dark Sun. Comme je suis sur deux chapitres en même temps, voilà un prologue de AEternity falls. C'est un univers totalement de mon invention, avec des personnages et des faits qui ne sont tirés de rien d'autre que de mon cerveau. Sur ce, bonne lecture**

 _Prologue : Chute de l'âme._

 _Tout le monde connait les psaumes et les sermons de la Bible, du Coran, de la Torah, ou autres livres religieux. Mais qui connait ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans les cercles divins ? Qui se demande si Dieu est vraiment bon, ou si le diable est si mauvais qu'on le dit ? Personne. Depuis l'aube de l'humanité, aucun humain, n'a jamais réussi à atteindre un niveau spirituel assez élevé pour pénétrer les secrets divins. Du moins, pas les êtres humains normaux. Pendant des siècles, Dieu et Satan se livrent à de sombres expérimentations, visant à créer des races humaines supérieures. Seuls neuf expériences ont abouties. Neuf races humaines ont vue le jour sous les manipulations, coordonnées des deux principaux meneurs des mondes divins : les métamorphes, prenant l'apparences d'animaux, les scholiates, grands sportifs pouvant comprendre en une seconde n'importe quoi, les mnésiques, pouvant tout mémoriser, et se servir de leur grande capacité intellectuelle, les guides, pouvant lire les nombreuses lignes du futur, les bâtisseurs, pouvant construire tout et n'importe quo instantanément, les guérisseurs, pouvant soigner n'importe qui, y compris eux même, jusqu'aux portes de la mort, et extrêmement dur a tuer, les flèches-vives, pouvant se déplacer a une vitesse insensée, tout en étant discret, les anges, gardes personnelle de Dieu, pouvant voler, et utiliser les pouvoirs de la lumière, les démons, pouvant utiliser les pouvoirs des ténèbres et se téléporter grâces aux ombres. Personne ne sait pourquoi ces races existent, car les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, de même pour celle de Satan. Ils vivent, ou plutôt survivent, sous le joug de leurs créateurs. Dieu n'est d'ailleurs pas si blanc qu'on ne pourrait le penser, et Satan n'est pas si horrible que l'on nous le dit. Cependant, leurs créations sont leurs jouets, et leur cruauté est sans borne. Des villes ont été construites afin d'accueillir les nombreuses populations. Au centre de ces villes se tient une prison immense où sont jetés arbitrairement des hommes et des femmes, innocents ou coupables, où ils sont obligés de se battre a mort. Les avancés technologiques faites par les hommes sont bien ridicules par rapport a celles utilisés par les juges de ces combats, afin d'affaiblir, blesser, tuer, ou pousser les victimes à combattre. Des tournois officiels sont mêmes organisé, et tout les vingt ans, une compétition est organisée, où peuvent se battre n'importe qui, volontaires, ou non. Et quelques jours avant, des « purges » sont organisé afin d'avoir le plus de candidats possible. Mais, depuis quelques siècles, un ombre plane sur toutes les familles. Une menace qui risque de mettre un terme a l'existence même de Dieu et de Satan. Bienvenu dans un monde où le bien et le mal ne sont que des principes subjectifs, bienvenu dans un endroit où l'enfer et le paradis ne font qu'un. Vous voila dans l'univers d'AE_ ternity falls.

Joshua était allongé sur son lit. Il contemplait pensivement le plafond de sa chambre.

Depuis quelques jours, la tension était à son comble dans Dheavencity. La plus grande ville de cette région du monde allait accueillir prochainement les combats les plus importants du paradis. Son père avait été « réquisitionné » pour combattre la veille. C'était un métamorphe âgé de quatre-vingt quatre ans qui se nommait Gaël, qui, après avoir purgé une peine de quarante ans de taule, avait survécu aux combats, et avait refait sa vie avec une jeune Scholiate du nom de Katia. De leur union était né Joshua. Personne ne connaissait la raison de son emprisonnement, ni ce qu'était sa vie avant. Aux yeux de tout le monde, c'était une idole. Et voilà qu'on le remettait dans l'arène une seconde fois.

Quand les anges gardiens était venus le chercher, Gaël avait simplement accepté ce fait, comme on accepte la mort d'un être cher qu'on savait déjà perdu. Il n'avait pas refusé, ni tenter de fuir. Joshua, par contre, avait essayé de le retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Des gardes s'étaient interposé, et l'avait menacé d'une arme énergétique. Le soir même, il réfléchissait au moyen de sauver son père. Tout le monde comprenait sa colère, mais déjà tout le monde rêvait de revoir celui qu'on surnommait La Panthère Sanguinaire, le plus féroce, et le plus célèbre combattant des arènes.

On toqua à sa porte. Sa mère apportait son repas, qu'il déclina d'un geste de la main. Il lui fallait du temps pour pouvoir penser à un plan raisonnable, et possible. Lui était un indéterminé, c'est-à-dire que son don ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Il avait vingt-trois ans, ce qui correspondait a l'âge d'un jeune adolescent là bas, et généralement, c'était vers cet âge que l'on pouvait savoir à quelle famille on pouvait appartenir.

Son impuissance le poussait à bout. Son propre père en avait trop subit il y a bon nombre d'années, ses mains avaient fait trop de morts, mais rien ne comptait pour les deux puissances divines. Le commutateur de Joshua sonna a coté de lui. Il prit la plaquette transparente, et fit glisser son doigt dessus. C'était son père qui l'appelait. Refusant de revoir son visage une dernière fois, il laissa sonner. Un déclic sur l'appareil indiqua qu'il était en train de laisser un message :

« Bonjour fils… Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Je sais que tu m'entends, alors sache que je suis vraiment désolé de pas t'avoir expliqué pourquoi j'avais accepté. Je pourrais t'expliquer maintenant, mais j'ai pas tout mon temps, donc… Bref, faut que tu sache aussi que je voulais pas venir, mais j'y ai été obligé. Au faite, il faut que tu regardes un truc. Demande à ta mère le neuf-huit-cinq, elle comprendra. Embrasse la fort pour moi. Bye Joshua. » Et il raccrocha.

Le neuf-huit-cinq ? Pas le temps de se demander le sens de ce nombre, il se précipita dans la cuisine pour trouver ma mère assise sur un tabouret. Elle tenait son commutateur elle aussi, et ses yeux laissait couler des larmes. En le remarquant, elle leva la tête.

« J'imagine que tu veux voir le neuf-huit-cinq. Viens avec moi. »

Elle le fit passer dans le salon, ferma les stores, alluma le visionneur, et passa un holodisque.

« J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir a te montrer cette vidéo… » Fit-elle en pleure

Le visage de mon père s'afficha à l'écran.

« Bonjour Joshua. Si tu es en train de regarder cet holodisque, c'est que j'ai été pris pour combattre. Sache que je t'aime très fort, mais me connaissant, j'ai dû plier l'échine face aux anges gardiens. Je ne voulais pas que la responsabilité de mon refus retombe sur toi ou sur ta mère. J'ai vu beaucoup trop de mort, et en ai causé pas mal de mon coté, pour vous voir mourir devant mes yeux. Je sais ô combien coute une vie humaine, mais je dois recommencer à nouveau à en moissonner. Ne juges pas mes actes, car ils ont été forcés par Dieu et Satan. Malheureusement, cette vidéo ne t'apprendra rien sur moi, mais si tu la regarde, c'est que mes peurs étaient fondées. Ils sont ainsi aussi cruels que je le pensais. Ils vont te prendre pour combattre, probablement contre moi. Je n'ai qu'un seul ordre à te donner : cours. Fuis le plus loin possible de cette ville. Cache-toi et emmène ta mère avec toi. Fais attention à toi fiston. Dépêche toi, les anges sont peut-être a ta… »

*CRAC*

La porte de leur appartement céda et une unité d'anges gardiens pénétra dans le foyer. Ils braquèrent une arme ionique sur Joshua et sur sa mère, et emportèrent de force l'adolescent. Joshua luttais de toutes mes forces, afin de contrer leur emprise. Il voyait les yeux de sa mère rougis par la tristesse et le désespoir. Peut-être aussi par la honte de son inaction. Plus il luttait, et plus les anges se faisaient menaçant. Un des hommes le lâcha et lui mit un coup de crosse sur la nuque. Il tomba à terre, évanouis.

A son réveil, il se trouvait dans une cellule assez salubre. Des murs métalliques empêchaient tout contact avec l'extérieur, et un matelas au fond la pièce lui servait de lit. Un lavabo était accroché à l'un des murs, ainsi qu'un petit miroir. Il tituba jusqu'à lui, et se mit un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il avait un sacré bleu sur le cou, qui lui retira une grimace de douleur. Avec horreur, il remarqua que ces cheveux, qu'il portait long d'habitude, avaient été rasés. On lui avait fait enfiler un uniforme gris avec le matricule 985-296. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Il était en prison. Se remémorant la vidéo, il commença à devenir de plus en plus terrifié. Il allait bientôt combattre.

Un signal sonore se fit entendre, et un mur laissa place à trois gardes armés d'un taser. Docilement, Joshua leur obéit quand ils lui firent mine de les suivre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, l'appréhension du jeune adolescent augmentait. On le conduisit dans une armurerie, et on le laissa choisir une arme. Aucun pistolet, aucun fusil n'était toléré dans les combats. Une épée courte lui fit de l'œil. Au premier abord, elle lui sembla assez adaptée, mais quand il la prit dans ses mains il réalisa qu'elle était trop lourde. Il la reposa, et en pris une autre. Pas de chance cette fois non plus. Il réessaya encore, et encore, et finalement, il choisit une longue claymore, qui était probablement l'arme la plus équilibrée pour lui. Il en profita pour chiper un arc et quelques flèches au passage. Puis, les gardes le saisirent par les épaules, et le firent monter dans une sorte de bulle en plexiglas. Ils s'éloignèrent et la bulle commença son ascension. Plus elle montait, plus Joshua pouvait entendre une clameur. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit même à entendre un présentateur.

«…Des milliers d'ennemis, tous trop faibles pour son talent. Il est le maître incontesté des arènes et des guerriers. Il nous fait l'honneur d'être avec nous pour cette saison, j'accueille LA PANTHERE SANGUINAIRE ! »

La clameur d'un public se fit plus intense.

« Et voici que se dresse face à lui un rookie, qui n'as jamais vue le meurtre, le sang et les cadavres. Il ne connait même pas son habileté. Il souhaite pourtant en découdre quelqu'un qu'il connait depuis qu'il est né. Il est frais, il est jeune, il monte pour la première fois sur le ring, je vous demande d'applaudir JOSHUA LE TYRAN ! »

La lumière vive obligea Joshua à fermer les yeux un moment. Le public scandait « la panthère ! La panthère ! La panthère ! ». Quand il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, c'était pour voir son père face a lui. L'horreur de la situation était forte.

« DEUX HOMMES ENTRENT, MAIS UN SEUL NE SORT ! QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE ! »

Joshua dégaina son arme, tout en pensant que son père irait doucement. Mais ce que Joshua ne savait pas, c'était que c'était une lutte pour sa propre vie. Les amies, les parents et les amours n'existaient plus ici.

Son père se jeta sur lui. Le garçon fut vite désarmé, et son père lâcha un laconique « faible. », puis se recula. Joshua récupéra encore son arme, et se mit en position défensive.

« Pitié papa, épargne moi, épargne moi… » Murmura t il pour lui même.

Son père attaqua encore une fois, et cette fois, Joshua ne perdit pas son arme. Par contre, le sabre de son père lui laissa une entaille fine sur la joue.

« Ta garde » lâcha t il en se remettant à frapper.

Joshua se sentait très mal. Son père était près à le tuer, mais en même temps, il lui donnait des conseils. Joshua se remémorait bien les quelques leçons que lui avait dispensé son père, mais le manque de pratique l'avait affaiblis.

Un autre coup de son père le fit vaciller. Il fit un bond de coté pour se rattraper. Il rangea sa claymore, et attrapa une flèche, avec une idée derrière la tête. Quand son père s'approcha, il esquiva un coup qui lui était destiné, et plongea en avant avec la flèche. Son père esquiva le coup avec aisance. « Trop prévisible. ».

Joshua fit quelques bonds en arrière, et sortit son arc de son épaule. Il encocha une flèche tendit que son père fonçait sur lui. La flèche fusa, mais rata la cible qui s'était déportée sur le coté. Il dût éviter un coup direct, et repris sa claymore. Il commença à parer les attaques de son père en tenant sa claymore par la lame et par le manche. Les quelques leçons qu'il avait reçus lui permit de voir une petite faille dans les assauts de son père. Une minuscule faille pour ainsi dire. Chaque fois qu'il parait un coup, le manche du sabre de Gaël approchait de la main qui tenait la lame. Il attendit le moment propice pour se jeter sur le sabre de son père, mais celui-ci qui avait prévus le coup, pris sa claymore en échange. Claymore qu'il jeta derrière lui.

Le public était en fusion. Le retour de La Panthère Sanguinaire y était pour beaucoup, mais le faite qu'il s'amuse avec quelqu'un de plus faible que lui avant de le tuer semblait le tenir en haleine.

Ils en étaient venus aux mains. Joshua fuyait littéralement les confrontations avec son père, cherchant désespérément une arme qui aurait pu faire la différence. Jusqu'à ce que le sol de l'arène ne se sépare, et ne s'enfonce, ne laissant qu'une petite zone au centre, où ils devaient se battre.

Joshua sauta vite sur la zone, suivis de son père. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant un moment, puis Gaël se transforma en panthère noire. Joshua fit un bond sur le coté pour esquiver le saut de son père. Son pied rencontra le vide, et il se retint in extremis au rebord de la plateforme.

Il remonta dessus, sous le regard attentif de la panthère. Qui se jeta sur lui au moment où il était quasiment debout, les griffes sorties. Joshua ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui mettrait fin à ses jours, mais seul la douleur de la chute et celle de son œil atteignit son cerveau. Il réussit rouvrir un œil, l'autre étant encombré par le sang. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Quelque chose de sauvage et d'animal.

Une patte de lion avait transpercé le ventre de la panthère, qui reprenait forme humaine. Son père se laissa tomber au sol en roulant avec un sourire satisfait, et soulagé. Son fils l'avait tué, et avait découvert sa race. Il était mort en exerçant ce qu'il avait fait depuis toujours, et par la main de celui qu'il avait élevé. C'était pour lui la meilleur mort qu'il pouvait avoir. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, tachant son visage buriné par la vie.

« Prend… soin… De t… toi… Joshua… Je… Suis f… fière… Adieux… Fils… » Et il ferma définitivement ses yeux. Sa respiration cessa doucement.

« Non. NON ! NOOOOON ! » Cria Joshua en prenant le corps de son père dans ses bras.

Dieu et Satan, qui assistaient ensemble au combat se levèrent et saluèrent la foule. C'était eux les responsables de la mort de Gaël, eux qui prodiguaient ces jeux sanglants au peuple de Dheavencity.

« NOUS AVONS UN NOUVEAU HEROS ! » Fit la voix du commentateur.

Le public était en liesse, et acclamait le jeune garçon. Celui qui venait de tuer son père.

Tandis que des gardes venaient chercher le cadavre et Joshua en larmes, qu'ils tasèrent, Le public scandait le nom du tueur a travers les gradins. C'était le premier, et le seul à avoir terrassé L'homme considéré comme le plus puissant de toutes les arènes.

Joshua rentrait maintenant dans la légende de ces jeux, sans se douter de la menace qui planait sur ce monde. Son destin était maintenant lié aux combats de manière définitive.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je pense publier le premier chapitre de cette fiction début janvier, donc si vous avez aimé, rendez vous probablement après les vacances de noël. Sur ce, a dans deux semaine pour ceux qui suivent Age of The Dark Sun, et a bientôt pour les autres.**


	2. espoir

**Bonjour a tous ! Désolé pour ce (léger) retard, mais les TIPE me prennent beaucoup plus de temps que prévus. Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écris, et donc je viens de me remettre devant ma feuille blanche et mon clavier. Pour me faire pardonner, voici deux chapitres à la suite. Bon, j'ai décidé d'entrer dans le personnage, car j'avais beaucoup de mal si je me mettais en vue à la troisième personne. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 ** _Chapitre I : espoir_**

Après avoir tué mon père, quelque chose avait changé en moi. On m'avait ramené inconscient chez moi, et laissé ainsi. Je n'arrivais plus à vivre, la culpabilité pesait sur mes frêles épaules. Je ne sortais plus, je ne vivais plus, et je ne voulais même plus la compagnie de ma mère. Combien de jour suis-je resté dans le noir ? Combien de temps avais je pleuré sa mort ? Plus le temps passait et plus les larmes ne venaient plus.

Un jour, mes larmes se tarirent, mon regard si doux était devenu dur, glacé, ne reflétant que ce que mon cœur était devenu. Un cœur de pierre inaccessible a toute preuve d'amour, de sentiments ou d'amitié. Puis, j'en eu assez de ma solitude parmi mes semblables, et je fuguai loin de Dheavencity. J'ai voyagé un an. Depuis que j'étais né, je n'avais connu que la ville, car personne n'avait été autorisé à sortir en dehors de cette pieuvre urbaine qu'était ma ville. Il fallait même une autorisation spéciale pour aller d'une ville à une autre. Je dû survivre a un monde inconnu, peuplé de bêtes inconnues, d'arbres que je ne voyais jamais chez moi, et de fleuves immenses et naturels, jusqu'à ce que des anges me retrouve et ne m'enferme. Entre temps, je m'étais entrainé afin de survivre dans cette nature assez hostile. Ce fut un avantage pour les premiers combats, mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Mon premier vrai combat fut facile. J'étais contre un mnésique, qui ne fut pas difficile a tuer. Je sortis cinq ans plus tard, après m'être fait une bonne réputation de combattant. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas retourner auprès de ceux que j'avais quittés. Culpabilité ou remords ? Je n'en savais trop rien. C'est ainsi que je m'engageais comme gladiateur, dans les combats. Je n'avais plus que ça qui donnait un sens a ma vie, car quelque chose avait été brisé en moi. Quelque chose qui semblait irréparable.

Je participais à plusieurs tournois de Dheavencity, où l'on me trouva un surnom. Je devenais le Lion De Némée, le meurtrier volontaire, celui qui tuait uniquement par envie, plutôt que par besoin, celui qui avait soi disant le pouvoir de faire tomber Dieu et Satan. Qui d'autre était assez fou pour vouloir aller dans une arène, sans autre raison que le loisir, si ce n'est pour vouloir se suicider ? Je tuais adversaires sur adversaires, ne ménageant aucun sentiment, ni aprioris sur ceux qui trépassais. Le public m'acclamait, l'argent rentrait, mais petit à petit, Dheavencity commençait a devenir trop petite. Partout où je passais dans la ville, je ne pouvais pas voir une seule famille a qui il ne manquait aucun membre, a cause de moi. Après un ou deux ans, j'eu l'autorisation d'aller de ville en ville, car ma réputation avait dépassé les frontière de Dheavencity. Je n'avais plus de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'ennemis a proprement parler. J'étais libre comme l'air, mais mon besoin de combattre et ma dépendance au x deux puissants me raccrochait trop souvent à la réalité.

J'avais réussi à récupérer la claymore qui m'avait servis à combattre mon père, et j'en avais fait mon arme de prédilection. Je l'avais affutée, embellis, nettoyée, et elle étais devenue une arme puissante et a la fois élégante. Je gardais toujours une flèche sur moi, car elle était plus facile a camoufler qu'un couteau, et puis, si jamais un arc venait a ma porté, je n'aurais qu'a tirer. Je savais par expérience que nous n'avions le temps de tirer qu'une seule flèche dans un combat, quelque fois deux, si la chance est avec nous. Je pense aussi que c'était aussi un moyen pour moi de me souvenir de mon père, de la manière dont j'ai tenté de le tuer.

Là où généralement tout le monde portait une armure, moi je ne portais rien. Je me sentais plus léger, et j'étais plus rapide. Je n'avais qu'un pantalon et des bracelets en cuir, ce qui me suffisait largement. Ma musculature extrêmement développée avait le don d'inquiéter la majorité de mes adversaires, s'il ne connaissait pas encore mon nom.

J'étais exténué. La nuit avait été courte, et très intense. Le lit était complètement défait, et une femme dormait a coté de moi. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais payé le prix de cette nuit assez chère, mais j'étais satisfait de ce petit moment d'abandon de moi-même. Plusieurs bouteilles d'hydromel vides jonchaient le sol de l'appartement dans lequel j'étais. Je pensais déjà aux combats des prochains jours. Cela allait faire… je dirais, une bonne vingtaine d'années que je me battais. J'avais arrêté de compter les morts que j'avais laissé, pour me concentrer sur ceux que j'allais faire. C'est avec ces combats que la vie m'avait appris une chose importante : Je devais profiter du faite que je sois vivant, car je ne savais pas si j'allais mourir le lendemain

J'avais donc passé une nuit intense avec une jeune femme dont je ne connaissais rien, dans un lit, dans un appartement qui n'était pas le mien, après une nuit entière d'ébats. Elle méritait son prix en tout cas. Elle avait été très professionnelle, et n'avait pas été trop indiscrète. J'étais connu de tout le monde, donc soit on s'éloignait de moi, soit on m'acclamait. Ça dépendait de la personne que j'avais tuée. Le jour commençait à se lever, et je devais encore aller préparer mes armes.

Je me levais, remis mes sous-vêtements et un pantalon, ainsi qu'une chemise légère en coton blanc qui faisait ressortir mes pectoraux saillants, ainsi que mes abdos incroyablement développés. Je laissais un pourboire généreux sur la table de chevet a coté de la femme, et je sortis de l'appartement. L'air était froid, mais je n'en avais que faire. Il était encore assez tôt, et personne ne trainait encore dans les rues. Il y avait bien sur quelques travailleurs qui partaient rejoindre leurs postes, mais aucun ne fit vraiment attention à moi. Mes cheveux, que j'avais laissé repousser à telle point qu'ils m'arrivaient au milieu du dos, flottaient derrière moi, faisant comme un voile de mariée noir. Comme une promesse de mort. Dans, l'arène, cela me donnait un air plus sauvage, et tout ce qui effraye tes ennemis est bon à prendre.

Au dessus de moi, les immenses arcades dorées de Nigeb (NDA : prononcez Nayjèbe) bloquaient ma vision du ciel. La plus vieille et la plus grande ville des monde célestes noyait de par sa grandeur et de sa démesure, les habitants d'une certaine impression d'anonymat. Je savais qu'il n'en était rien, mais je trouvais plus rassurant de le penser. Je pus enfin voir le ciel après vingt bonnes minutes de marche. Le temps était couvert, mais je me transformai en buse pour pouvoir quitter le sol, et partir plus rapidement. Je pris rapidement de l'altitude, et je me laissais planer, en attendant de trouver un bon courant ascendant. En dessous de moi, la ville s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue, sombre telle une marrée noire. Au dessus de moi, le reflet bleuté du filet anti-évasion de la ville laissait planer sa menace au dessus de moi. Non, je ne m'enfuirais plus jamais. Ma place n'est pas dans les vertes prairies qui entourait Dheavencity, ou dans la forêt plus au nord. Ma place était dans l'arène. Ma fonction était de tuer tous ceux qui se dressaient en face de moi, amis ou ennemis, coupable ou innocent.

Un bon courant d'air chaud me dirigea vers les forges de l'arène, mais un petit parc tout proche attira ma vue. Je piquai dessus, et me posa. Le calme régnait encore, et je me remétamorphosa. Ah… le froid de la nuit habitait encore ce lieu, et je frissonnai. Je m'étirais, afin d'être sur que tout mes os avait repris leur place, et je descendis en ville. Quelques rares commerçants avaient ouvert leurs échoppes, et la fréquentation des rues augmentait petit à petit. Je sentais de plus en plus de regards tournés vers moi mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait me faire… Cela m'était devenu normal au file du temps.

Arrivé aux forges, Un forgeron me héla. C'était un homme bien bâtit, a la chevelure rousse coupée courte, et aux bras puissants. Il était de la famille des bâtisseurs. Il me tendit ma claymore qui paraissait comme neuve. Je la lui avais portée car au dernier combat, ma lame s'était fêlée.

« Beau travail Yorris. C'est comme si elle n'était jamais sortie de mon fourreau.

-Je suis le meilleur, c'est normal. Me répondis ce dernier, tandis je faisais quelques mouvement avec ma lame. Pourtant, quelque chose avait été modifié sur mon épée, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

-Comment tu as réussis a caché la fissure ?

-Oh, mais je ne l'ai pas cachée, regarde mieux la lame. »

Je rapprochais mon regard de la lame, et je vis de fines runes courir sur toute la longueur de la lame. Près de la garde, des arabesques étaient gravées sur le métal qui avait une teinte étrange, bien plus claire, et avec des reflets différents qu'avec mon ancienne lame en acier. Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il avait fait, et cela relevait du génie et nécessitait un talent incroyable pour l'exécution.

« Du métal éternel ?! Tu as réussis à remplacer ma lame par ceci ?!

-Et mon génie ne s'arrête pas la ! Les runes que j'ai inscrites sur ta claymore proviennent d'un peuple qui vivait dans les ruines qui sont dans les souterrains de Nigeb, il y a fort longtemps. Elles ont un pouvoir de protection totale de ton épée. Jamais plus elle ne cassera, où se dégradera. Je peux te confier un secret ? Ne le dis a personne, mais les ruines cachent bien plus que des runes…

-Qu'entend tu par là ?

-Rien. Fit-il en tournant la tête pour apercevoir un client. Tu me dois quarante trois rallods et quatre-vingt huit neys (NDA : un rallod vaut environ trois cent trente et un neys, un ney vaut exactement cent quarante orues et un oreu vaut 47,623€. C'est juste pour vous donner un ordre de valeur). »

-Les voila. Répondis je a contre cœur. Le prix faisait assez mal, mais la qualité du travail le méritait.

-A la prochaine mon ami. »

Je sortis des forges, et je m'en retournai trouver le petit parc que j'avais trouvé. Quelques passants s'y trouvaient déjà, ainsi que quelques enfants. Je retirai lentement mon arme de mon fourreau, et je crus voir les glyphes scintiller brièvement. Fait étrange, la lame semblait absorbait le peu de soleil qui filtrait des nuages. Je dirigeai la pointe de l'épée vers le ciel, puis j'abaissai ma claymore. Quelques curieux s'étaient rapprochés de moi, surtout des enfants. Je fis quelques petits gestes d'échauffements avec mon arme en main, et je commençais à m'entrainer un peu. A Dheavencity, j'avais pris l'habitude de m'entrainer en public, car je ne supportais pas la présence des autres gladiateurs avec moi. Je savais que tous me regardais, espérant trouver un jour une faille, mon talon d'Achille, un défaut qu'il pourrait exploiter, ou un coup qu'il pourrait réutiliser. Au moins, entouré de tout ce monde, il était plus difficile de se concentrer sur moi, et la foule me faisait l'impression d'être le meilleur rempart pour contenir ma solitude.

Plus je m'entrainais, et plus les spectateurs se pressait autour de moi, laissant quand même entre eux et moi une certaine distance de sécurité. Je m'acharnais sur un des arbres du parc, puis je reculai d'un pas, même pas essoufflé, afin de contempler mon travail. Le tronc avait été massacré, mais la lame de ma claymore n'avait aucune éraflure. Pas de doute, Yorris avait fait du bon travail.

Je me tournai vers la foule, tout en remettant l'épée dans son fourreau. Un visage parmi tant d'autre ressortis du lot. Une jeune femme accrocha mon regard. Elle soutenu mon regard longuement, mais je tournai vite la tête. Je ne voulais pas donner a quiconque l'occasion de faire jaser sur moi. Du moins, en dehors du monde des combats. J'avais pourtant lu dans son regard quelque chose qui m'était étranger. Ce n'était pas la peur que j'avais l'habitude de voir, ni la colère, encore moins de l'admiration, ou encore du respect. C'était autre chose, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant. Je retournais dans mes appartements, dans une sorte de pension pour gladiateur, assez bien tenue. Ici se rassemblait tout les combattants les plus forts et les plus célèbres de chaque ville. Pour les autres, personne ne se faisait d'illusion. On y était tous passé. Les autres habitaient dans une pension minable, sans hygiène, surveillé par les anges le jour, et les démons la nuit. Je laissais ma claymore sur mon lit, et enleva la chemise que je portais. Les effluves de la nuit et celle de la sueur collaient encore à ma peau. Je m'assis doucement sur mon lit, toujours torse nu, et commença à jouer nonchalamment avec une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur mon visage. Ce visage dans la foule, pourquoi il m'avait sauté aux yeux ? Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? L'avais je déjà vue ?

Je secouai la tête. C'est ridicule, tu la reverras jamais, a quoi bon m'en occuper. Je remis un polo, et descendis dans le mess. Je pris un plateau, et m'assis sur une table a part. La cuisine n'était pas terrible, mais faut pas espérer mieux. Au moins, on ne prenait pas beaucoup de calories, et ça valait mieux si tu voulais survivre dans l'arène. Un Guérisseur que je ne connaissais que de réputation vint a ma table, et pris la place en face de moi. Il était musclé et son crane chauve était tatoué de signes tribaux. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Dans les combats, tu as toujours un avantage si tu connais ton adversaire. Il essaya de commencer une conversation, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Tout le monde sait qu'un vrai gladiateur ne parle pas de lui-même aux autres et encore moins a ses pairs. Sympathiser maintenant voulait dire que l'on avait peur de mourir dans l'arène, ou bien qu'on était prêt à tout pour avoir du soutien. Dans les deux cas, on était un homme mort.

Je quittais le mess sans lui adresser un seul regard, afin de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je repris ma claymore, et enfila un tee-shirt noir. Le ciel commençait à se dégager dehors, et l'après midi allait me servir à répéter encore une énième fois ce que je savais déjà faire. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et me transforma en chat. J'avais repéré un petit endroit tranquille entre les toits quelques jours plus tôt. Je bondis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et m'accrocha a une conduite d'eau. Je grimpais sur le toit, et contemplais le courant de la foule. Enfin seul… je me retransformai en humain, et courus sur les tuiles des immeubles. Comme je l'avais si bien remarqué, le petit balcon caché entre les toits était vide. Personne ne pouvait me voir, et je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait. Je me mis torse nu, m'assit en tailleur sur le sol en pierre, et ferma les yeux. Je laissais peu à peu le bruit de la ville quitter mes sens, afin de me concentrer sur moi-même. J'étirai mes bras, puis les ramena vers moi. Un vide total occupait mon cerveau. Je pouvais sentir mon sang circuler ainsi que mon cœur battre. Je sentais le flux qui me permettait de me transformer, parcourir mes os, mes muscles et ma peau. Je le modelais à mon bon vouloir, me transformant continuellement. J'essayais d'atteindre une forme ultime. Une forme qu'aucun métamorphe n'avait réussis à atteindre. Il fallait juste que je décompose le flux pour chaque membre de mon corps, afin que chacun adopte le membre d'un animal différent. Je savais quelle configuration animale je devais avoir. Si je voulais être rapide, il fallait que mon corps soit un mélange de panthère de jaguar et de léopard. Si je devais être fort, je devais choisir les bras d'un ours, les jambes et les sabots d'un taureau, et la tête d'un lion. Je devais pouvoir maitriser la transformation de chaque membre du corps, et je devais être le premier à le faire. La méditation m'aidait à garder le contrôle de l'énergie qui parcourait mon corps.

Mes efforts se soldèrent encore une fois par un échec. Je basculais la tête en arrière, et m'allongea quelques minutes afin de retrouver mon souffle. Etrangement, je me sentais épié, mais il n'y avait personne en vue. De plus, le petit balcon ne donnait que sur une fenêtre avec les volets fermés. Je me relevai repris ma claymore, et me déchaina sur le vide, a faire des coups que je ne montrais jamais en public, mis a part lors des combats. En sueur, je m'arrêtai de fendre l'air, et remis mon tee-shirt. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et je crois qu'une bonne douche ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Je quittais le balcon rapidement.

Le guerrier repassa son tee-shirt sur ses épaules, et partit sans voir le visage qui le contemplait depuis plusieurs heures. La femme en avait assez vue pour savoir qu'il était le bon. Elle avait bien fait de confier son héritage au forgeron. Elle en était sure. Elle devait tout de même continuer de suivre l'élu. Ce n'était pas simple, mais il fallait l'admettre, cela restait agréable. Surtout qu'il était beau garçon… l'autre s'agita dans son esprit. Elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais la force avec laquelle la femme la renvoya aux tréfonds de son esprit la calma. Plus tard, elle n'aurait plus besoin de parasiter le corps des autres. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, son dernier transfert avait été… mouvementé. Le peu d'énergie que son âme contenait encore ne lui permettra pas de refaire un transfert avant des décennies. Elle se détendit, puis après avoir tout vérifié, elle redescendit dans la rue. Elle permit enfin à l'autre de reprendre le corps qui était sien.

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent de la même manière. Sans le passage avec la prostituée. Je me levais le matin pour courir jusqu'au parc, m'entrainais devant tout le monde, avec la même jeune femme qui attirait mon regard, puis repartais. J'allais ensuite manger, puis continuais mon entrainement sur les toits. Le quatrième et dernier jour libre avant les combats, je remarquai un fait étrange lors de mon entrainement matinal. La jeune femme brune que j'observais d'habitude n'était pas la. Je m'étais dit qu'elle avait dû se lasser, mais, même lorsque je rejoignais les toits, je ne sentais plus le ou les regards qui m'épiaient secrètement. Bon, ça ne me dérangeais pas, et au moins j'avais l'esprit légèrement plus libre. J'étais très, très loin de connaitre encore les rouages qui commençaient à m'entrainer dans une voie qui allait être tortueuse.

Comme chaque soir, je retournais me coucher tôt. Le programme que j'avais eu m'annonçait trois combats dans la même journée, si je survivais bien sur. Je commençais avec Golben Harz, qui, je crois me souvenir, était le guérisseur qui avait tenté de me parler. Ensuite, j'enchainais avec Katerina Suamia, celui d'après était encore incertain, car quatre adversaires pouvaient me défier. Cela dépanadait de qui allait survivre. Je ne trouvai pas immédiatement le sommeil, comme d'habitude à la veille de tournois important. Ma vie ne tenait qu'a un fil, qu'une simple dague mal affutée pouvait trancher. Ma nuit fut loin d'être aussi calme je le voulais. Mon père revenait me hanter, et chaque fois, je le tuais de mille manières différentes. Je revoyais aussi tout ceux que j'avais tué, mais au moment de leur porter le coup fatal, le visage de la jeune femme brune prenait la place de leur propre visage.

Je n'étais pas de la première fraicheur ce matin, mais je commençais les combats qu'à onze heures. Le repas fut très frugal, afin d'avoir le temps de digérer. Vers dix heures, je commençais à échauffer tout mes muscles. Pour terminer, je rejoignis l'arène en faisant un jogging. On me laissa passer, et je rejoignis ce que nous appelons la salle d'attente ou le couloir de la mort. C'était en fonction du combat qui allait venir. Il ne me restait plus qu'un quart d'heure, avant mon entrée. Deux anges sortirent de l'obscurité, et me firent signe d'avancer. Je portais déjà tout ce dont j'avais besoin, donc ils me firent passer directement dans la bulle.

« …Commencé il y a vingt ans en tuant son père, il a la peau aussi dur que la légende le veut. Il nous vient de Dheavencity, mais aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui il est avec nous ! VOICI LE LEGENDAIRE LION DE NEMEE ! »

L'habitude de l'éclat de lumière ne me fit pas ciller. Je restais de marbre tandis que la foule m'acclamait. Beaucoup m'avait déjà vu combattre, et une grande majorité connaissait mon talent.

Je regardais de l'autre coté de l'arène, la ou devrait émerger l'autre bulle.

« Voici un guérisseur qui nous viens tout droit de Karvenhowl. Il n'en est pas à sa première boucherie, mais c'est la première fois qu'il monte en ville. On raconte qu'il a abattu mille et un soldats avant de se rendre aux autorités, car il avait tabassé a mort homme. Il a la peau aussi dure que son adversaire et sa longévité est connus de tous, voici L'OMBRE DE KARENHOWL ! »

Le gladiateur sortis doucement de la terre, sous les vivats du public, mais la tension qui régnait en lui était palpable.

« DEUX HOMMES ENTRENT, UN SEUL SORT ! »

Je dégainais ma claymore, et lui une lourde hache de bataille. J'étais assez désavantagé, mais je savais comment m'y prendre. Le seul hic, c'était qu'il pouvait guérir de tout. Sois je lui coupais la tête, soit je lui plantais ma flèche dans son front. Et encore la dernière solution n'était pas la plus efficace.

Nous nous regardions en chien de faïence, nous tournant autour, tel deux tigres guettant une même proie. Il fut le premier à tenter quelque chose. Mais si c'était plutôt stupide de sa part.

Un arc électrique sortit de la tribune des juges et le toucha de point fouet. Sans réfléchir, il me chargea. J'avais juste besoin de le cueillir. Cependant, il fit un léger pas de coté, et m'envoya un coup de hache que je parais aisément. Je continuais de lui tourner autour, bien que je m'attende à me recevoir une punition des juges pour être plus combatif. Au lieu de punition, ils firent entrer un nouveau concurrent dans l'arène.

« Ho, Ho, je crois les juges s'ennuient. Cher public, voulez vous plus d'action ? Plus de sang ?

-OH OUI ! OH OUI ! OH OUI ! Répondis le public

-Je crois que le lion va devoir affronter L'Hydre De Lerne dans ce cas. »

Une chimère à deux têtes, haute de trois mètre surgit dans l'arène. D'un commun accord, Golben et moi fonçâmes contre le monstre. Comme toutes les créatures fabriquées par Satan, elle devait bien avoir un défaut quelque part. Je savais déjà un peu à quoi m'attendre quand mon adversaire trancha la première tête. Deux repoussèrent immédiatement. Il fut si surpris, qu'il perdit son bras gauche qui repoussa une dizaine de seconde plus tard. Bien ma veine de tomber sur un guérisseur. Une plaque osseuse dans son dos semblait m'indiquer où était le point sensible. Pendant ce temps, Golben qui n'avait toujours pas piger le truc des têtes continuait d'en couper, de telle sorte qu'il y en avait une petite centaine maintenant. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus puissant que ma claymore pour briser l'os. Je repassai devant la chimère, et fit part de mes remarques a mon coéquipier/adversaire. Tandis que j'occupais presque toutes les têtes, Golben se faufila dans le dos de la bête, et abattit sa hache lourdement sur la plaque osseuse et brisa la protection de la bête. L'hydre poussa un cri strident et se retourna. Grossière erreur, car j'abattis moi-même ma claymore sur un point mou du corps, maintenant libre de toute protection, ce qui la terrassa. Golben quant à lui se retrouva ensevelis sous un tas de tête, dont certaines étaient encore en train de le manger. Je profitai de la situation pour m'approcher de lui, lever bien haut mon arme, et l'abattre sur son cou tandis qu'il réclamait ma pitié. A ses plaintes succéda un gargouillis lorsque la claymore sépara sa tête de son corps. Je pris son crane chauve dans mes mains, et le leva comme un trophée. J'étais plutôt déçu par ce combat. Il n'y avait pas eu de réelles difficultés. Je savais que le prochain combat non plus, car d'après ce que j'avais entendu, ma prochaine victime était une prisonnière qui avait été prise pour recel la matinée de la veille des combats.

Je regardai ma lame, et ce que je vis me sidéra. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de sang dessus, et les quelques taches de sang qui restaient étaient aspirées par les runes, qui brillaient d'une lueur pourpre. Je pense que Yorris ne m'avait pas tout dit sur cette lame. Si jamais je m'en sortais, j'irais vite lui demander des explications.

Je tournai mon regard vers le corps sans tête de Golben, don le cou commençait à se reformer. Finalement, la guérison n'alla pas plus loin que la mâchoire. Encore un mort de plus… son sang rougissait le sable tandis que je jetais sa tête par terre. Pauvre fou. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en entrant ici. Deux hommes entrent. Me supplier était inutile car il savait que si je ne le tuais pas, ce serais moi qui serait allonger par terre. Un seul sort.

Mes mains étaient tachées de son sang, l'odeur métallique du liquide rouge me remontait au nez. C'était l'odeur de la mort. J'attendis que les gardes viennent chercher le corps pour sortir. Je ne pris pas la peine de me rincer, car mon aspect pouvait encore effrayer les concurrents.

Je me suis assis sur un banc, en attendant le prochain combat. J'ai sorti ma claymore de son fourreau, et je remarquai deux anomalies. Premièrement, tout le sang avait été « bu », et les runes avaient arrêté de briller. Deuxièmement, et c'est quelque chose que seul moi, qui connaissais par cœur mon arme, pouvait voir, une aura quasiment invisible teintait le métal de la lame, et les runes avaient changé de place. Cela ne me disait rien de bon.

Je pris un vieux chiffon qui trainait près de moi, et je commençais à polir la lame. Je crus voir une légère lueur tandis que le chiffon passa au dessus des glyphes, et que je m'arrêtai pour voir, les runes n'était plus a la même place. Ne sachant pas quoi faire après ça, je me suis allongé sur le banc, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Peut être n'était ce qu'un effet dû a mon imagination.

Je les rouvris quelques minutes avant mon entrée en scène, et je remontai dans la bulle.

Je sortis de terre le premier, après que le speaker ai fait sa présentation. Je n'attendis pas qu'il ait finit de présenter mon adversaire pour dégainer mon arme. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'attarder ici.

Mon visage se décomposa a la vue de Katerina. C'était la brune du parc ! Celle qui me regardait bizarrement. Elle portait un survêtement ample qui dissimulait toutes formes. Elle sorti deux dagues de ses poches. Pas bon du tout ça. Soit c'était une vif-argent, au quel cas sa vitesse aurait la chance de me décontenancer, soit c'était une Scholiate, et je devais me fier plus que d'habitude a mes instincts de prédateur.

« DEUX HOMMES ENTRENT, UN SEUL SORT ! »

Je me reculai, prêt à parer un coup de dague, car après tout, elle n'avait jamais dû combattre. Mon avantage majeur ne tenait que sur ce point, si mes déductions étaient exactes. Au lieu de cela, elle ferma les yeux, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

L'occasion était trop belle, et je me jetais sur elle, en poussant un hurlement sauvage. Elle ouvrit les yeux au dernier moment et fit un pas sur le coté. J'abattis mon épée sur le plat de sa dague. Elle n'avait rien de la combattante, mais la force avec laquelle elle retenait mon coup avec sa dague n'augurait rien de bon.

Je me reculai rapidement, déterminé à la comprendre pour mieux l'achever. Elle attendit elle aussi, mais une explosion surgie derrière moi. Je savais ce que cela voulais dire. D'autre explosion allait suivre jusqu'à ce que je me confronte à elle ou bien que je ne meure a cause d'elles. Par ordre de préférence, je choisis la première option. Si je devais mourir, autant que ce soit de la main d'un ennemi sur le champ de bataille que celle de celui que je ne voyais pas. Je jouai le coup avec plus de finesse. Je précipitais vers elle, et au dernier moment, je feignis de porter un coup à la tête, tandis que la flèche que je sortis de ma botte tenta de l'attendre dans le plexus. Ma lame accusa le choc contre la dague qu'elle avait remonté pour se protéger, mais la flèche n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Au lieu de ça, elle me repoussa d'un coup de genou dans le diaphragme, et brisa ma flèche. J'étais vulnérable ! Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… depuis un bon moment. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à m'exécuter, au contraire, elle me laissa reprendre mon souffle.

Je relevai le menton, et je me concentrai sur ma victime. Pour moi, le décor et les bruits ambiants s'étaient effacés et je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Son regard suffisant me fit voir rouge je me relevai, mais je sentais comme une pulsation venant de ma claymore. Je n'y fis pas attention, et sans comprendre pourquoi, j'abattis tout de suite mon arme. Ce n'était plus la claymore que je maniais d'habitude. Si elle avait le même poids, la lame avait grandis, s'était élargis, et pris une teinte sombre. J'étais à trois mètre d'elle, et pourtant, elle para le coup avec une seule dague ! Un deuxième avantage venait de m'être offert. Je relançais encore et encore l'affrontement, mais Katerina parait toujours avec une grande dextérité. Je ne compris pas trop ce qui s'est passé à ce moment, mais je me souviens que la brune me bloqua mon arme, et la retourna contre moi. Comment ?!

J'étais désarmé, mais la jeune femme ne se décidait pas à me tuer. Je tentais la forme ultime, mais comme d'habitude, ce fut un échec. Je me retrouvai transformé en loup blanc. Pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Je me reculai, montrant mes crocs. Me préparant à lui bondir dessus. Elle s'approcha de moi, laissant tomber mon épée, qui reprit sa forme normale. Je sautais littéralement sur l'occasion, mais cela n'eu juste l'effet que de lui faire perdre une dague, et moi de recevoir un coup de poing sur le museau. Elle ressortit de sa botte un deuxième poignard. Je me reculai et changea à nouveau de forme. Mon surnom ne me venait pas de nulle part, et je repris, fidèle a mes habitudes, l'apparence d'un lion. Je refusais d'être mis en échec aussi facilement. Je rugis afin de l'intimider, mais elle recommençait à marcher dans ma direction. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, voulant voir son regard pour savoir à quoi je devais me préparer de sa part. Ses yeux calmèrent la fureur qui me gagnait. Ce regard était en train de faire naître un changement dans mon corps. Sans que je ne le veuille, je me sentis grandir, grandir, a un tel point que je la dominais entièrement, tandis qu'elle continuait à me fixer droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle rompit ce contact visuel, je réalisai enfin ce qui m'était arrivé. J'avais gardé ma crinière de lion, mais mes bras étaient ceux d'un ours, et mes jambes avaient la puissance de celle d'un taureau. La forme ultime ! Comment… ?!

Elle se recula jeta ses dagues au sol, et ouvrit ses bras. Je la chargeai, mais je me cognai contre quelque chose d'invisible. Je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Je continuais à charger, mais en vain.

Je me reculai jusqu'à trouver ma claymore sur le sable, et je repris une forme humaine. Je ramassai l'arme, et m'avançais rapidement jusqu'à elle. Je tendis le bras devant moi, tout en continuant de m'approcher, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Je perçus de l'agitation autour de l'arène. Des anges et des démons avaient commencé à envahir la piste.

Un des juges se leva, ce qui me fit porter mon regard sur lui :

« Prenez les vivants ! Je crois que Dieu voudrait examiner leur cas de plus près ! »

Tous les gardes se précipitèrent sur nous, mais une main attrapa la lame de ma claymore, et la leva vers le ciel. Je retournais la tête pour voir Katerina, et les runes briller d'une manière intense. Le sol trembla, et des nuages sombres recouvrirent le ciel. Des rayons de lumière et de ténèbres frappèrent le sol a coté de nous, détruisant tous ceux qui cherchaient à s'approcher, mais l'apocalypse ne s'arrêta pas là. De la foudre commença à nous entourer, et les tremblements de terre redoublèrent. Les glyphes brillaient plus intensément encore, prenant des couleurs passant du jaune au bleu, mais je sentais le sol se fissurer en dessous de moi. Un trou béant se forma à nos pieds, s'élargissant de plus en plus. Tous les rayons convergèrent vers la pointe de mon arme, et je vis la lame commencer à se décomposer. Une bulle blanche nous enveloppa, bloquant notre champ de vision, et Katerina m'entraina avec elle dans le trou qui venait de se former. Je lâchai la claymore, qui resta suspendue en l'air, et ma dernière vision de la surface fut mon arme qui explosait, rebouchant le trou qui avait été fait.


	3. possession

**_Chapitre II : Possession_**

 _PDV de Katerina._

Mon petit larcin m'avait finalement rapporté gros. Ma vision avait plutôt été bonne pour lui. Normalement, si je rencontre le vieux mendiant, alors je pourrais prendre une pomme facilement tandis que le marchand sera distrait par une dame. Si c'est le petit bourgeois, mieux vaut s'éloigner de cette rue. Mes visions ne me trompaient jamais, et malheureusement pour moi, ce fut le petit bourgeois qui passa par là. Je me retirai tout de suite dans une petite ruelle sale, juste à temps pour voir plusieurs anges prendre au hasard des hommes et des femmes. Etre guide avait beaucoup d'avantages, mais aussi fallait-il voir toutes les lignes temporelles qui pouvaient se passer. Je sortis mon butin. Quelques centaines d'orues en liquide, et quelques babioles qui pouvaient me rapporter jusqu'à deux neys. Avec ça, j'allais pouvoir tenir quelques jours niveau bouffe. Je remis tout cela dans une poche de ma veste et sorti de ma cachette. J'adorais l'adrénaline que procurait cette petite activité. Je soupirais, et me plongea dans mes pensées. Née dans la rue, vit dans la rue et décédera dans la rue. C'était à cela que devait se résumer ma vie.

J'étais dans la rue depuis quasiment ma naissance, car mes parents avaient été « raflés », comme on dit. Plusieurs rumeurs avaient circulé d'ailleurs a se sujet, comme quoi ils avaient été obligé de combattre l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus là en tout cas. La seule fois que je suis sortie de la rue, ce fut quand une brave femme bourgeoise m'avait recueillit alors que mes parents venaient de mourir au combat, et fait instruire comme sa propre fille dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles fortunées. L'ambiance là bas était sobre et sévère. Je n'aimais surtout pas la directrice qui avait une baguette en bois d'olivier qui servait nous battre quand nous n'étions pas comme elle le voulait. Combien de marques avais je eu sur le dos car pour elle je restais la « petite fille venue de la rue qui ne serait jamais une personne respectable » ? J'étais traitée comme une moins que rien, que ce soit avec elle ou avec les autres pensionnaires. J'avais toujours droit aux corvées les plus pénibles, aux bizutages, aux accusations… Mais ça, c'est bien loin derrière moi. Lors de mes vingt-quatre ans, j'ai fugué et plus jamais je n'ai remis les pieds dans cette partie de la ville.

Mon premier vol ? Un portefeuille qui dépassait d'un sac. A l'époque, mon don ne s'était pas encore éveillé et je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'homme que j'allais voler se retournerai a cause d'un ami. Il avait alors abattu sa main sur mon petit bras d'enfant. Au lieu d'aller me dénoncer, il préféra me menacer d'aller prévenir les gardes, et me sermonna. Derrière lui, un homme avait déjà dérobé ma cible, et se cacha dans une ruelle proche. Dès que ma victime se fut arrêter de me faire des reproches, je courus vers la où avait disparut le voleur. Il attendait, le dos contre le mur et une cigarette à la bouche. Je me rapprochai de lui, et il me tendit le portefeuille. Il me demanda où était mes parents, mais comme je haussais les épaules, il se proposa de m'aider à survivre. En échange de quelques services bien sur. Pendant plusieurs années, il m'enseigna le vol, le crochetage de serrure, la discrétion, tandis que je l'aidais pendant les vols. Ce n'était peut être pas les années le plus confortable de mon existence, mais elles avaient au moins le mérite d'être heureuses. Je fus beaucoup plus utile quand mes visions commencèrent à faire leurs apparitions. Puis un jour, il décida que j'avais largement payée ma dette, et qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. Il me dirigea vers une petite auberge qui pourrait m'abriter quelques temps, histoire que je trouve une planque. Je vécu plusieurs années seule, mais la chance était avec moi. Je trouvai un petit appartement de trois pièces, et avec un balcon donnant sur les toits. C'était un repaire parfait.

Je sortis de mes pensées, et je pris le chemin de mon appartement près des arènes. Partout des affiches annonçaient le grand tournoi, celui qui avait lieux tout les vingt ans. Aucun des noms ne me sautaient aux yeux, mais comme les combats ne m'intéresseront pas avant que je ne doive prendre part à ceux-ci, je n'étais pas très a jour à ce niveau.

La foule se pressait autour de moi, et un autre présage m'emporta dans une rue assez fréquentée. Un homme d'âge mûr était assis devant le perron d'une maison. Il ne me jeta pas un seul regard, mais mes visions étaient focalisées sur lui. Pour une fois qu'elles disaient la même chose… je me suis assise à coté de lui, et je l'ai regardé. Il a tourné sa tête vers moi, me montrant un regard qui avait un éclat étrange. Je me suis sentie angoissée, mais avant de pouvoir me lever, il prit ma main. Une sensation de froid s'empara de moi, tandis que mes forces me quittèrent.

Je fis un rêve étrange : un esprit immense qui me tournait le dos me faisait face, et tentait d'aspirer les forces d'une masse rose, gélatineuse. Après un examen plus approfondis, je remarquais avec dégout que c'était un cerveau humain palpitant. Il dut percevoir ma présence, car il se retourna. Il allongea une main gigantesque, et tenta de m'attraper. Je passais sous son bras, et je sortis un glaive de nulle part. Etrange… Je lui sectionnai ce qui ressemblait à une jambe, mais elle repoussa aussitôt. Il leva haut son poing, et l'abattit là où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'eu qu'a lui couper son bras, mais il repoussa aussi vite. Mes efforts étaient vains, mais je ne me laissais pas faire. Une lance pris la place de mon glaive. Je la lançai en visant sa tête, et l'œil fut touché. Cela ne semblait l'affecter, et la lance disparut en fumée. Il fit sortir des tentacules de son corps, et tenta de me faire trébucher. Heureusement que le vol nécessitait de la dextérité et de l'agilité. Cette fois ci, un canon à positron de la milice pris place dans ma main. Contente de l'arme que j'avais obtenue, je commençais à lui tirer dessus. Mes tirs n'avaient quasiment aucun effets, mais plus je tirais, et plus je voyais l'esprit s'essouffler. Je commençais à reprendre le dessus, mais fatalement, la cellule de plasma grilla, me laissant sans munition supplémentaires. Une tentacule me faucha, et m'envoya valser dans le décor, m'assommant directement.

Je rouvris les yeux. Je n'avais pas bougé, et à coté de moi, l'homme avait lui aussi repris ses esprits. Il me regardait avec un air hébété, et il me demanda :

« Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes vous ? »

Je voulus lui répondre qu'il était à Nigeb, et lui demander ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais au lieu de cela, je me suis entendue répondre :

« Chez toi, et qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Regarde moi bien dans les yeux : _tu ne me connais pas, tu ne m'as jamais vu, je n'existe pas_.

-Je… Je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu, tu n'existe pas.

-Bien. Au revoir monsieur

-Au revoir mademoiselle. »

Attend, sois je fais des choses bizarre, soit je commence à devenir folle. Je voulus retourner sur mes pas, mais mes jambes ne me répondirent pas. La panique grandissait en moi. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus et je pouvais contraindre les gens à m'obéir. Un petit ricanement se fit entendre derrière moi, et je me retournai, par reflexe. Bien évidement, ma tête ne tourna pas. Cependant, je mis plusieurs minutes à me rendre compte que ce ricanement était venu de mon esprit. Soit je devenais folle, soit on avait pris le contrôle de mon esprit a mon insu. Ce qui revenait au même, car personne ne pouvait infiltrer la pensée des autres. Donc, je commençais à devenir folle. Je tentais d'accéder à mes visions, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir un filtre qui brouillait tout ce que je pouvoir voir. Donc, je pencherais plus pour le contrôle de la pensée. Bon, comme mon corps était en mode pilote automatique, je me résolus à analyser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mes soupçons se révélèrent vrai lorsque je tentais d'accéder a mon cerveau, car je fus repousser par une vague de… de… bon, c'est indescriptible, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'était plus que désagréable, voir atroce quand ça vous passait sur le corps. Enfin corps, ce qui vous servait de corps mental. Je refis plusieurs assauts contre mon ancien « quartier général », mais je fus autant repoussée par les mêmes vagues mentales. Frustrée, je campais devant, cherchant un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Entre temps, je m'assurais que tout aille bien en dehors de mon corps. Si je ne pouvais pas influer sur mon corps, au moins je pouvais voir ce qui se passait.

Quand je repris enfin le contrôle de moi-même, c'était dans mon lit, épuisé. Je commençais à rager, mais j'étais impuissante. Je me mis à dormir moi aussi.

Un autre rêve étrange me prit. J'étais dans une pièce aux murs remplis de livres anciens, avec une cheminé posée contre un des murs, allumée bien sur, ainsi que deux fauteuils au centre. L'un était déjà occupé par quelqu'un, que je ne voyais que par une chevelure rousse qui dépassait du dossier.

Une main m'invita à m'assoir.

Une jeune femme attendait, tenant son menton d'un air pensif. Elle me jeta un bref regard, mais je ne captai pas ce qu'il brillait a l'intérieur.

« Voilà avec qui je dois habiter…

-C'est… C'est toi qui as pris le contrôle de mon corps ? Poussais-je, surprise.

-En effet petite voleuse, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est… momentané. Juste le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire, et tu pourras reprendre le contrôle complet de toi-même.

-Qui-êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me faire ça ?

-Même si mon nom n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, je vais consentir à te le donner. De tous les noms que j'ai portés, le seul que j'ai retenu est celui de Maywenna. Et pour ce que je vais faire avec ton corps ne te concerne pas.

-Si, c'est quand même mon corps, même si je ne le contrôle plus.

-En est tu sure Katerina ? Veux-tu vraiment savoir ? Fit-elle insistante, me fixant fermement dans les yeux.

-C'est mon corps. Pas le tien.

-Réticente ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'en prendrais soin. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, je suis plus forte que toi.

-Hein ? Je connais ce corps mieux que quiconque, et je n'accepterais pas qu'une arriviste s'en empare s'en me demander la permission !

-Tu es sure ? Et si je te supplie ? Dit oui. Dit-elle calmement, en me fixant avec ses yeux qui viraient du vert au rouge continuellement et imperceptiblement.

-Ou… Ou… Ounon ! Contrais-je en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Hoho ! Tu résiste ? fit-elle surprise. Et si nous passions un marché.

-Je n'accepterais jamais.

-Si tu n'accepte pas, ton corps continuera à m'obéir de toute façon.

-C'est ce que nous verrons !

-Bon, tu l'auras voulu, mais pour faire preuve de ma bonne foi, je te permets de garder le contact avec mon esprit, et je pourrais même te laisser reprendre les commandes quelques minutes. Je te mets tout de suite en garde, tu tente quoi que ce soit, et jamais plus tu ne pourras reprendre ton corps. De toute façon, je reprendrais tout de suite ton corps en main. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter cette salle, mais je te la laisserais de toute façon lorsque tu me laisseras ton corps. »

Elle me congédia, et je repris ma place dans mon cerveau, décidée à veiller toute la nuit.

Au matin, malgré ma résistance, je fus éjectée de mon cerveau.

 _Je t'avais dit que tes efforts ne serviraient à rien._

La ferme.

 _C'est pas très gentil ça. Je crois que je ne vais pas te laisser contrôler ton corps aujourd'hui._

Salope. Non seulement tu me prends mon corps, mais en plus tu me nargues. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je vais reprendre mon corps, que tu le veuille ou non.

 _Ça m'étonnerait._

Je ne répondis rien, mais je sentais ma rage fulminer. Elle se servait en plus de mes prédictions pour faire mon job, c'est-à-dire voler, et le summum, ce fut quand elle s'arrêta devant un parc, au milieux d'une foule de gens qui regardait un gladiateur s'entrainer, tout en pensant a voix haute (dans mon esprit), qu'il était plutôt mignon. Je me relançais à l'assaut de mon cerveau, mais les vagues mentales continuèrent à me bloquer le passage.

 _Tutut, méchante fille, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pourrais pas reprendre ton cerveau sans que je ne le veuille._

Le guerrier la fixait maintenant, et elle lança une exclamation de joie.

 _C'est lui, c'est bien lui ! Après tout ce temps…_

Qui lui ?

 _Ça ne te concerne pas._

Je peux au moins savoir, car pour moi, ça va juste ressembler à une partie de jambe en l'air plus tard.

 _Que… Non, je ne comptais pas le dessus, mais tu a l'air d'insister_. Fit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Gamine dans un corps d'adulte. Typique.

 _Laisse tomber, j'ai vécus bien plus de temps que toi pour savoir ce que je fais. De nous deux, suis pas sur que ce soit moi la gamine._

Alors arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs.

 _Hé ! Je le fais pas exprès. Faut que tu m'accepte, plutôt que de chercher à me combattre._

Fait pas chier. Et puis, je t'accepterais le jour où tu me rendras mon corps.

 _Tu le veux ? Attend encore, j'en ai besoin. Merde, du coup, je l'ai perdu de vue._

En effet, le guerrier avait disparut du parc, mais il ne fut pas difficile de le retrouver. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête tout les passants, et sa carrure créait un grand creux derrière lui. Mon corps se faufila à sa suite, et le suivi jusqu'à la pension pour gladiateur.

 _C'est donc ici que tu te terre…_

Maywenna, pourquoi tu le suis ?

 _C'est une longue histoire, et je ne peux pas te la raconter._

Pourquoi ?

 _Tu veux ton corps ? Tient, je te le rends maintenant._

Merci. Fis-je en m'étirant dans le monde physique. Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question.

 _Tu veux que je reprenne ton corps ? Non ? Alors contente-toi de me loger._

Toujours intriguée, je me suis tue, et j'ai commencée à marcher dans la rue, cherchant des victimes potentielles. Les fils du présent et du futur se liaient dans ma tête, tandis que je réfléchissais à ce que pouvais représenter l'homme pour elle. Je m'éloignais des miliciens car en ce moment, un simple regard pouvait te jeter dans les arènes. Un homme à l'allure aisée, passa dans la rue, mais un présage m'empêcha d'aller le voler. Un jeune homme tenta le coup, mais les gardes le remarquèrent. Direction l'arène pour lui.

Quelques minutes après avoir volé un bon repas, je retournais dans mon petit appartement. Il n'était pas bien grand, et manquait de meubles, mais au moins, je me sentais chez moi. Je posais mes provisions sur la table et je fermai la porte d'entrée à clé. Je me dirigeai vers le four plasmique, et mis la viande à chauffer. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil sur mon petit balcon, mais il n'y avait pas un chat. Cependant, une de mes visions m'affirmait que quelqu'un allait venir ici, et je ne savais que trop bien a quoi m'attendre.

 _Bien, j'ai un peu faim, tu pourrais manger s'il te plaît ?_

Attend, rien n'a finis de cuire. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est mon corps, et je mange que si j'en ai envi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt, et je commençais à me mettre à manger.

Je me reposai quelques minutes histoire de digérer, en me demandant si je devais sortir en verrouillant toutes les issus de mon appartement, ou bien si je devais rester ici.

 _Reste ici, je sens que la visite va m'intéresser._

Ok, je sors dans ce cas.

 _Tu le veux vraiment ?_

Réellement, et tu ne pourras pas me faire sortir de mon cerveau.

 _Sure ?_

A peu près.

 _Voila, pas très compliqué de reprendre les commandes. Je crois qu'il faudra t'y faire, c'est moi qui commande désormais, ton corps n'est plus a toi pour le moment._

Espèce de…

 _Pas de ces mots avec moi, j'ai juste plusieurs millénaires d'expériences._

Je me retenais de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais elle devait bien le savoir. Quelques fois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Des pas prudents se firent entendre sur le toit, et un bruit de chute fut émis du balcon. Maywenna dirigea mon corps vers les volets, afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

 _Encore lui ! J'ai été bien en veine de trouver ton corps Katerina._

Je t'emmerde.

Le même gladiateur que nous avions vu ce matin se tenait debout dans le petit carré délimité par les barrières. Il scruta les alentours, puis il s'est assis en tailleur sur le sol. Après quelques minutes, je le vis se transformer. Son corps se modifiait constamment, prenant l'apparence à chaque seconde d'un taureau, d'un lion, d'un jaguar, et j'en passe, mais par moment, je croyais voir plusieurs formes se côtoyer. Il n'arrivait jamais à maintenir son état stable, et il s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé. Maywenna ne bougea pas, mais je sentais qu'elle était en ébullition. Il regarda partout, comme s'il se sentait espionné, mais il ne nous remarqua pas.

Il se releva, sortit l'épée qu'il portait sur le dos, et commença à se battre avec le vide. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, malgré la brutalité que son corps exprimait. Il dansait. Pas littéralement bien sur, mais il dansait a sa manière si étrange qu'il piqua ma curiosité.

 _Rahhhhh ! Je crois que j'en pince pour lui._

Maywenna ! Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit avec mon corps !

 _Qui ne t'appartient plus vraiment, j'ai l'impression._

Toi je vais te tuer, tu vas pas comprendre ce qui va t'arriver.

 _Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas que soit en posture de faire quoi que ce soit. Aller, va dormir, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi._

Oh mais quelle garce ! Elle commençait à me les briser sincèrement avec ses airs supérieurs et désinvoltes. Je n'arriverais jamais à la supporter bien longtemps.

 _Oh mais si, tu vas voir. On s'y habitue à force._

Retourne voir ton guerrier si j'y suis.

Bon, il est doué, il est musclé, il fait des choses que l'on n'est pas très habitué à voir, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui intéressait Maywenna. Si elle avait vraiment des millénaires d'expérience, elle avait dû en voir des gars comme lui. Et puis même le faite qu'elle puisse prendre le contrôle des corps était très, très peu banal. J'eu une petite idée. Si elle pouvait lire mes pensées, alors je pouvais probablement faire la même chose avec ses souvenirs. Je partis en quête de sa mémoire, mais je réalisai qu'elle se situait avec elle, dans mon cerveau. Je me lançais encore une fois a l'assaut de sa forteresse, mais en vain. Après plusieurs tentatives désespérées, je dû me rendre a l'évidence : je ne pourrais jamais rien connaitre d'elle sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Je retournais observer à l'extérieur, mais le guerrier était déjà parti. Le soulagement de Maywenna se faisait sentir partout dans mon corps. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait, mais en tout cas, il fallait que je me rapproche le plus possible du gladiateur, car elle quitterait probablement mon corps pour le sien.

Elle me fit descendre dans la rue, et je récupérai le contrôle de moi-même. Je repris mes activités « normales » pour la suite de la soirée.

Les jours suivants se passèrent exactement ainsi :

Je sortais le matin pour aller le voir s'entrainer dans le parc, car grâce à mes visions, je savais qu'il allait faire la même chose jusque au premier jour des combats.

Ensuite, je repartais manger, après avoir volé deux-trois trucs.

Il arrivait par la suite sur mon balcon, au grand bonheur de Maywenna, puis il s'en allait.

Entre temps, je reprenais quelques fois le contrôle de mon corps.

Le matin de la veille des combats, Maywenna me fit descendre plus tôt. Je n'avais pas eu droit à ses petites répliques suffisantes, et j'en étais bien contente, mais quelque chose clochait dans son comportement.

Je regardai quelques visions, et ce que je vis me rassura. Si jamais elle faisait pas l'abrutie, on ne risquait pas de se faire rafler. Mais au fond de moi, je sentais que même si la probabilité de se faire chopper était faible, j'allais finir dans l'arène.

Elle commença à voler deux trois trucs, sans prendre de risque, mais au lieu de cacher ces objets, elle se dirigea vers deux membres de la milice qui surveillait dans un coin. Je commençais à crier dans mon esprit, elle ne m'écouta pas.

« Bonjour messieurs, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Dégage, on est en service.

-Vous êtes sur ? Je viens juste de les voler. »

Face palm de ma part.

Les gardes se regardèrent, puis sortirent leur arme.

« Suivez-nous, sans faire d'histoire. »

Elle les regarda fixement dans les yeux, puis leur dit :

« _Vous ne m'emporterez que si on me fait combattre le Lion de Némée à mon premier combat._

-Nous vous emporterons que si on vous fait combattre le Lion de Némée à votre premier combat.

-Je vous suis messieurs »

Je restais bloquée sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Moi qui avais réussis à passer au travers de la loi, j'étais envoyée dans les arènes ? Comment avait elle fait pour obliger les gardes à répéter ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Je me retrouvais projetée dans mon cerveau, en pleine possession de mes moyens, du moins physique.

Oh la salope… Oh la connasse… Mais quelle lâche !

Elle me laissait affronté toute seule le regard des citoyens et celui des gardes jusqu'à la prison, juste après m'avoir condamnée. Je fulminais a un tel point, que les gens s'éloignèrent encore plus a ma vue.

Je fus jetée sans ménagement dans une petite cellule. J'avais encore le survêtement que Maywenna m'avait fait enfiler à la hâte, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me protéger de l'humidité de ma geôle. Il ne me restait plus qu'à dormir et à attendre que la journée passe.

Dans la soirée, un garde me tendit un petit planning des combats. Je voyais mon nom affiché a coté d'un diagramme qui indiquait que le Lion de Némée devait d'abord battre quelqu'un d'autre avant que je ne puisse le défier. Je retournai dormir.

Je fus réveillé par des coups sourds frappés contre la porte.

« Réveille-toi ! » fit une voix.

Un peu hébétée, j'avais encore un peu de mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma cellule, pour voir que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Maywenna dans ma tête, mais je soupçonnais qu'elle n'était pas loin, surement en train d'attendre le bon moment pour reprendre les commandes. Je m'étirais, malgré l'espace exigüe qui m'était offert. J'allais mourir aujourd'hui. C'était une évidence, car je n'ai jamais été préparée à affronter qui que ce soit. En temps normal, j'avais bien une dague, mais elle ne me servait qu'a couper quelques ficelle qui pouvait retenir les biens que j'allais voler. Rien de plus, et même si je pouvais prédire les attaques, il fallait que j'ai un repère temporel pour connaitre quel version du futur j'allais affronter. Et puis, ce n'est pas avec des visions qu'on remporte un combat. En plus, ce type devait être très fort pour s'être fait un surnom pareil. Le Lion de Némée. Nan mais sérieux.

Un plateau glissa sur le sol, et il y avait une petite bouteille de lait, et ce qui pourrait ressembler à du pain. Je n'avais pas trop faim, mais je mangeai quand même. On sait jamais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, deux démons ouvrirent ma porte, et me poussèrent en dehors de ma cellule. Je fus ensuite jetée dans une petite camionnette avec d'autre condamnés, afin d'être emporté aux arènes.

Arrivées dans une petite cour où se pressaient plusieurs miliciens, on nous fit sortir sous le couvert de plusieurs fusils à positron.

Je fus ballotée jusqu'à une grande salle. Les murs étaient vides, sans aucune fenêtre, avec quelques rares bancs qui trainaient. Un bon nombre de personnes occupaient toute la surface de la pièce. Sur une sorte de scène, une femme en armure assistée annonçait le nom des prochains combattants.

Plus le temps passait, et plus la salle se vidait. Il y avait quelques personnes qui revenaient, la plupart brisé, mais petit à petit, les bancs se libéraient. Bientôt, je réussis à trouver une place pour moi, mais mon nom fut annoncé. Je jetais un dernier regard autour de tous ces hommes et femmes qui allaient surement mourir, puis je me laissai emporter par deux gardes. Ils me firent pénétrer dans une pièce remplis d'armes. Instinctivement, mon choix se porta du coté des dagues. Je trouvais aussi quelques lanières de cuir sans intérêt, du moins jusqu'à ce que Maywenna se manifeste un peu.

 _Prend en huit, je vais te montrer._

Elle prit le contrôle de mon corps, et noua deux lanières à chaque bras et à chaque jambe, puis pris six poignards. Elle en glissa quatre dans les bandes qu'elle avait attaché, et les deux autres dans mes poches. Elle remit les manches du survêtement en place, ne prenant aucune armure, puis me laissa la place.

Je sortis de la pièce, sous le regard distant de l'ange et du démon qui m'accompagnait. Ils me firent monter dans une bulle en plexiglas, qui me fit monter tout en haut.

«… LE LION DE NEMEE ! »

Les ovations du publics résonnait dans ma bulle, tendit que je m'élevais.

« Quelle disgrâce de tomber face à une vulgaire voleuse, lion. Cher spectateurs, ce combat ne sera peut-être pas aussi passionnant, mais il promet la mise a mort de la vermine. C'est un combat facile pour toi lion, n'est ce pas ? »

Le Lion de Némée n'était autre que l'homme que Maywenna espionnait.

Cette dernière prit d'ailleurs le contrôle de mon corps, mais étrangement, je restais dans mon cerveau, au lieu d'en être expulsée.

 _Je vais te montrer pourquoi il est si important pour moi_

Pourquoi ne pas prendre le contrôle total ?

 _J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir décrypter tes visions. Il me les faut dans le moindre détail. C'est pour ta vie que je fais ça._

Que tu me fais combattre ?

 _Que je te fais survivre. Sois pas aussi acide que tu ne l'est pas. J'aurais besoin que tu reprennes le contrôle quand je te le dirais. Pour l'instant, fait toi discrète et dit moi ce qu'il va faire._

Et après le combat tu te barres.

 _Mhhhh… Si tu veux survivre, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te fis à ce que je vais faire._

« DEUX HOMMES ENTRENT, UN SEUL SORT ! »

Elle n'avait pas répondus à ma question. Je la vis dégainer les deux dagues qu'elle avait mises dans nos poches

Je voyais le visage du lion se décomposer a ma vue. Son inquiétude se lisait dans son visage quand Maywenna tira les deux dagues. Il se recula, prenant une posture défensive. D'où est ce que je sortais cette connaissance ?

 _De MES connaissances. C'est l'avantage d'être deux dans le même cerveau._

Ok.

Je me vis fermer les yeux, tandis que Maywenna replia mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Dans trois seconde, il sera sur toi.

Un bruit de pas de course se fit entendre, et Maywenna ouvrit les yeux. Elle se déplaça sur le coté, tout en gardant une de ses dagues la où elle se tenait, afin de dévier un éventuel coup d'épée.

 _Merci. Et puis, c'est pas une épée, c'est une claymore._

La claymore du lion s'abattit sur la dague, qui brisa net son élan. Maywenna retenait sans mal la lame, a mon étonnement.

 _Je t'expliquerais plus tard._

Il se recula, prenant de la distance entre lui et nous.

Des explosions surgirent derrière lui, et il nous fonça bêtement dessus.

Il a une flèche dans sa botte. S'il me vise à la tête, il essayera de t'achever avec la flèche dans le ventre. Sinon, esquive le coup.

 _Compris._

Elle para le coup qui venait à sa tête, et réussit à prendre la flèche. Elle la brisa net, jetant ensuite la pointe au sol. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le repousser, et il recula de quelques pas, se tenant le ventre.

Il est vulnérable ! Achève-le !

 _Non, il ne doit pas mourir._

Et ma vie ?

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, tu seras encore en vie ce soir._

Elle fixa le guerrier dans les yeux, et un flux d'énergie partis de son corps a son épée, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire grandir et grossir.

Il frappa sans réfléchir, mais Maywenna para le coup sans aucun problème. Il frappa encore et encore, mais la défense de celle qui avait investie mon corps était sans faille.

Il lança une dernière attaque, mais Maywenna réussit à la parer avec brio avec ses deux dagues. La poignée de la claymore échappa au contrôle du guerrier, et pris place dans les mains de Maywenna. Elle n'attaqua pas. Je le vis se concentrer, comme je l'avait vu faire depuis tant de fois, et changer de forme constamment. Il se décida finalement pour un énorme loup blanc.

 _Tient toi prête, je vais bientôt te passer les commandes._

Il me montra ses crocs, tandis que je faisais une confiance aveugle envers celle qui me maintenait en vie, qui me fit avancer vers lui.

Jette son arme, et coup de poing sur sa gueule.

Maywenna m'obéis, et le loup lui sauta dessus. Il se reçut un énorme coup de poing sur le museau, mais je perdis une dague au passage. Maywenna repris un poignard de ma jambe, puis continua à marcher vers lui.

 _Attention…_

Il se changea en lion, et poussa un rugissement énorme, et le public poussa des hurlements de peur et de fascination.

 _Encore un peu, regarde moi, je m'avance, regarde moi dans les yeux_. Se répétait Maywenna dans ma tête.

Elle réussit à capter son regard, et le lion se calma aussitôt.

 _A mon signal…_

Le lion commença à se métamorphoser.

 _MAINTENANT !_

Je sentis mon corps m'obéir, mais je ne bougeai pas, mon regard toujours concentré dans ses yeux. Je sentais un pouvoir ancien me parcourir tout les membres, et arriver jusqu'aux yeux. Je le voyais se transformer mais pas comme un métamorphe normal. Ses jambes prirent l'apparence de celle d'un taureau, son buste celui d'un ours tandis qu'il gardait la tête du lion.

Je sentis Maywenna reprendre le contrôle de mes jambes, mais elle paraissait affaiblie. Je me reculai, mais je ne le fixais plus. Il me dominait largement de plusieurs têtes.

 _Laisse-moi tout ton corps libre. Je suis épuisée, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre toi maintenant._

Je lui obéis, et elle lâcha les dagues tout en ouvrant mes bras. La même énergie que tout a l'heure envahie mon corps, mais elle ne se contenta pas de stagner dedans. Je sentis se dresser devant moi une sorte de barrière. Le guerrier chargea contre moi, mais sa course se brisa contre la protection. Il tenta de la briser par tous les moyens, mais il ne fit pas une seule brèche à l'intérieur.

Il reprit forme humaine, et alla récupérer sa claymore. Il s'avança vers nous, tendant la main, mais quand il fut près de nous, j'entendis hurler :

« Prenez les vivants ! Je crois que Dieu voudrait examiner leur cas de plus près ! »

Sur les limites de l'arène une armée d'anges et de démons avaient envahis la piste, et se dirigeaient vers nous.

Maywenna repris le contrôle de mon corps, et s'empara de la lame tandis que le Lion de Némée avait les yeux tournés. Il se retourna au même moment pour voir l'apocalypse. Des runes brillèrent sur la claymore sous le contact de ma main. Le sol trembla, et des nuages sombres recouvrirent le ciel. Des rayons de lumière et de ténèbres frappèrent le sol a coté de nous, détruisant tous ceux qui cherchaient à s'approcher, mais l'apocalypse ne s'arrêta pas là. De la foudre commença à nous entourer, et les tremblements de terre redoublèrent. Les glyphes brillaient plus intensément encore, prenant des couleurs passant du jaune au bleu, mais je sentais le sol se fissurer en dessous de moi. Un trou béant se forma à nos pieds, s'élargissant de plus en plus. Tous les rayons convergèrent vers la pointe de son arme, et je vis la lame commencer à se décomposer. Une bulle blanche nous enveloppa, bloquant notre champ de vision. Maywenna me poussa à sauter dans le trou tandis que je prenais la main du guerrier, l'entrainant avec moi dans le trou. La dernière vision que j'eu de la surface, ce fut la claymore qui explosait littéralement entrainant la chute de plusieurs tonnes de gravats pour reboucher le trou.

 **Voila, voila. Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sortira. Entre temps, je vais essayer de reprendre ma fiction de Age Of The Dark Sun. Sur ce, bonne soirée a tous. N'oubliez pas, je me nourris de vos commentaires et de vos reviews -)**


	4. Renaissance

**Hello tout le monde ! Désolé de publier un chapitre d'AEternity falls à la place de celui d'Age of The Dark Sun, mais je n'ai pas trop la forme en ce moment, et je manque d'inspiration pour la suite de la fic. J'ai déjà mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je le posterais probablement plus tard… En attendant, voici ce qu'il se passe après la chute de mon histoire. (Waaah ! un jeu de mot pourri ! XD ). Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 _Chapitre III : Renaissance_

 ** _PDV de Joshua_**

Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la chute. Il faisait noir, l'air qui sifflait à mes oreilles m'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Enfin, autour de nous. J'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne, pendant tout le temps où nous sommes tombés. Cette petite présence chaude m'avait entrainée à sa suite jusque dans les profondeurs de notre monde. Nous sommes restés… Une minute ? Deux minutes ? Plus encore ? Je n'en savais trop rien du temps que j'avais passé en suspension entre terre et ciel, à espérer que le sol vienne a ma rencontre.

J'attendais encore et encore l'étreinte douloureuse de la mort, qui se faisait évidente au fur et à mesure de la durée de la chute. Autour, l'air se faisait plus froid, et plus mordant, peut-être même un peu plus humide, mais ce n'étais qu'une impression. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette situation, être retenu entre la vie et la mort étant très angoissant, même après avoir affronté des combats risqués…

Je sentais le regard étrange de Katerina posé sur moi, mais l'obscurité m'empêchait toute vision. Je ne savais pas si je devais la remercier de m'avoir sauvé de la torture, ou bien la maudire d'une mort rapide et brutale, qui ne laisserait que des os brisés, et deux tas de chairs broyés. J'étais trop fatigué pour pouvoir réussir à me transformer, et me sauver de l'impact.

Un contact froid, douloureux et tumultueux me surpris et raviva tout mes instincts de survies. De l'eau ! J'étais sauvé !

Un courant assez fort commença à me faire dériver, mais je me propulsais perpendiculairement au courant, afin de trouver une rive. Les morsures du froid sur ma peau, me poussaient à accélérer le mouvement, mais cette main, qui tenait encore la mienne, ralentissait toute tentative de prendre de la vitesse. Après quelques minutes, mon pied toucha un rocher, et je me savais sauver. Je poussais encore plus sur mes jambes, et je me hissais sur la côte, trainant derrière moi le corps de la jeune femme.

 ** _PDV de Katerina_**

L'eau me rentrait dans la bouche, dans le nez, dans les oreilles, m'empêchant de respirer. Je suffoquais, moi qui n'avais pas appris à nager. J'étais ballotée au gré du courant et de l'homme à qui je serrais la main. Depuis le début, Maywenna se taisait, dissimulant presque totalement sa présence dans mon esprit. Je la sentais épuisée, au bord de la mort. J'aurais du y voir enfin un espoir de m'en débarrasser, mais à la place, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Elle avait dépensé tellement de force aujourd'hui que son âme risquait de disparaitre, me laissant sans défense.

Je sentis ma bouée providentielle se relever, passer un bras sous mais aisselles et me sortir hors de l'eau. J'étais frigorifiée, trempée jusqu'aux os, et terriblement fatiguée. Je toussai et rendis tout ce que j'avais avalé depuis ce matin, avant d'essayer de me relever.

Mes jambes refusèrent de m'écouter, et se dérobèrent à l' instant où je réussissais à me tenir droite. Je sentais encore les trois dernières dagues contre moi, signe que Maywenna avait fait du bon boulot. Je rampais droit devant moi, et m'écroula contre le sol. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et j'avais besoin de repos. Avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait, je me tournais sur le dos, et je fermais les yeux afin de prendre du repos.

 ** _PDV de Joshua_**

Mes dernières forces venaient de me quitter après avoir tiré la femme de l'eau. Je l'avais entendue s'écrouler et ramper sur le sol, tandis que je m'asseyais contre la paroi de ce qui semblait être un tunnel. Mon endurance venait d'être mise a rude épreuve, mais je m'en étais sortis et avec quelqu'un d'autre en plus. Je soufflais un grand coup, le temps que mon rythme cardiaque se calme, et je basculais ma tête en arrière.

Je n'avais ni arme, ni lumière, ni force pour me protéger de ce que ces cavernes pouvaient abriter. J'étais vulnérable à toute sorte d'attaque, mais à l'abri des anges et des démons que Dieu et Satan pouvaient envoyer. C'était une situation très paradoxale… Les remous du cours d'eau résonnaient tellement dans ces cavernes, que même les cris d'une harpie n'auraient pas pu se faire entendre. Un léger souffle se fit sentir sur ma cuisse. J'approchais la main du courant d'air, et sentis une longue chevelure. Katerina dormais près de moi. Je me décalais doucement afin de préserver son sommeil, et je m'installais contre un mur plus loin.

Je luttais contre le sommeil qui me refermait les paupières. Le bruit de l'eau berçait mes pensées, et m'emportait dans une douce torpeur qui m'endormit malgré toute ma résistance.

Je me réveillais plus tard, peut-être pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais ayant repris quelques forces. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, et je distinguais vaguement les contours de la berge sur laquelle je m'étais réfugié. Correction, où Nous nous étions réfugiés. Je pouvais la voir endormie, le visage crispé par le froid, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'approchais d'elle, et tenta de la réveiller. Rien à faire, elle ne se levait pas. Je l'abandonnais lâchement, en essayant de savoir où est ce que je me trouvais. Trois chemin s'offraient à moi : soit je suivais le court de ce qui semblait être un fleuve souterrain, soit je le remontais. La dernière solution était de traverser à la nage, mais le souvenir des morsures du froid sur ma peau ne m'enchantaient guère. Je jetais un dernier regard à Katerina, avant de m'éloigner.

 ** _PDV de Katerina_**

J'étais perdue dans le blanc. Je ne distinguais pas de frontière, pas de limites, et quasiment rien, rien d'autre qu'un espace blanc. Infiniment blanc. Je voyais clairement la rousse qui m'avait abordé lors de ma première nuit sans le contrôle de mon corps. Elle était allongée dans un lit blanc. Je m'approchais du corps de Maywenna. Tout était si silencieux que même mes pas ne résonnaient pas sur le sol lisse. Je ne portais plus mon survêtement, mais une robe blanche, assez serrée, et très longue. Elle portait elle aussi cette robe. Arrivée à son chevet, je lui pris son pouls. Il était faible, voir même quasiment inexistant. Pourtant elle tourna sa tête vers moi, et me fit un sourire. Des rides vieillissaient le visage pourtant si jeune qui m'avait fait face il y a quelque jours. Des mèches de cheveux gris pointaient dans sa chevelure couleur de feu, et montrait clairement le véritable âge de mon « invitée ». Elle semblait même avoir pris un caractère plus doux que d'habitude. Quelque chose de plus sage s'était installé dans son regard.

« Je survivrais. Quelques jours de repos, et je serais de nouveau opérationnelle.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi nous as-tu condamnées à fuir le Seigneur ?

-Ne le fuyais tu déjà pas avant que j'arrive ? fit elle faiblement. Ne cherchais tu pas à ne pas te faire remarquer ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Personne n'était à ma recherche.

-Tu ne regardes pas assez loin devant toi. As-tu déjà véritablement vu le regard des gardes ? As-tu seulement remarqué qu'ils recherchent toujours quelqu'un du regard ? Où bien ton regard fuyait toujours les anges qui scrutaient la foule ?

-Ce… » Commençais je.

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais jamais regardé personne dans les yeux, à part mon « mentor » et la directrice de la pension. Je ne connaissais pas le visage de ceux que je volais, de ceux qui surveillaient, et de ceux qui mourraient ou étaient raflés. Je ne cherchais pas à narguer les victimes de mes vols, ni ne voulais défier l'autorité, ni encore plus regarder la mort dans les yeux d'un homme. Mon regard ne connaissait que ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Personne ne connaissait mes yeux, mais, qu'aurait on découvert ? De la culpabilité ? Des remords ? De la solitude ? Je me cachais aux yeux du monde, fuyant la compagnie des autres, quitte à ce que personne ne sache que j'existe. Mes visions ne me servaient qu'à voler, où à ne pas me faire prendre. Elle avait raison. Je fuyais Dieu sans le savoir.

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dis.

-Je comprends. Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Tu t'étais assise a coté de mon ancienne enveloppe. Lorsque j'ai voulu sonder ton esprit, j'ai vu une grande force en toi. J'étais l'ombre que tu as combattue, et j'ai faillis perdre contre toi. Ton pouvoir de guide est anormalement puissant en toi, mais tu n'utilise pas son potentiel complet.

-Et pourquoi le Lion De Némée ?

-Je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer, Je dois me reposer. Je suis désolé. Avant que je ne me rendorme, pense bien à le surveiller, et à ne pas sortir des souterrains. »

Elle se replongea dans un sommeil profond, ne me laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je fus aspirée en dehors de ce monde angoissant, et vide, pour revenir à la réalité.

J'étais encore étalée sur le dos, sur le sol rocailleux. Le point positif, c'est que mon corps m'appartenait pleinement à nouveau. Je me levais difficilement, sans aucune vision de ce qui était autour de moi. Malgré le faite que mes yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, je ne pouvais discerner que le mur de la caverne, et la rive du cours d'eau à coté. Il n'y avait personne. Où était allé le Lion ? Je ne voulais pas m'aventurer plus loin, mais des bruissements stridents venant de derrière moi me forcèrent à le faire.

Mes dagues étaient toujours à leur place, et j'en sortis une par sécurité. Je m'avançais à tâtons dans le noir avant de trébucher sur un rocher mal placé. Je pestais contre lui, et repris mon chemin. Petit à petit, une lueur se dessinait dans les profondeurs. Je continuais d'avancer, mais une main se plaqua contre ma bouche, et m'emporta dans une aspérité du mur. Le Lion me colla contre lui, et me fit signe de me taire. Des grognements angoissants résonnaient dans la caverne, et des ombres dansaient sur les parois illuminées. Il regarda ma dague, et me la prit des mains. Il sortit de notre cachette, et se dirigea vers la lueur. Je l'imitais, mais discrètement. Il se cacha derrière un gros rocher, et me remarqua. Il me fit clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. J'ignorais la tête qu'il me faisait et me plaça à ses cotés, tout en sortant mes deux dernières dagues de leur « fourreau ». Il prit une pierre, et la jeta à l'opposé de notre position. Des créatures verdâtres se montrèrent, et allèrent voir l'endroit où avait atterrie la pierre. Elles portaient une armure grossière faite de plaque de métal, de cuir et de tissus, et exhibait des têtes difformes avec des oreilles pointues. Elles étaient petites, mais bien armées. Le Lion se glissa derrière elles, et en tua deux, avant que les trois autres ne se retourne. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers lui, je sortais de la cachette, et égorgea l'une, et porta un coup qui rebondit sur l'armure de l'autre. La troisième continuait d'avancer vers lui, avec deux haches dans les mains. La créature qui m'avait survécu se retourna vers moi, et me fonça dessus. Je l'esquivais, et porta un coup de pied dans sa gorge. Elle émit un couinement, et se tenait la gorge. J'en profitais pour lui planter une de mes dagues dans sa tête, et la créature mourut sur le coup.

Le Lion luttait sans arme face au petit être, beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Il tentait de le saisir, mais ses mains se refermaient à chaque fois sur le vide. Bien heureusement, la créature avait elle aussi perdu ses deux haches, et ne semblait pas vouloir se frotter véritablement au géant. Je me rapprochais discrètement du combat, et planta ma dague dans le bras frêle de la créature. Elle se tourna vers moi, et Le Lion en profita pour la prendre et lui rompre les vertèbres. Enfin débarrassé des cinq créatures, le Lion prit l'épée de l'un des cadavres, et aussi une hache, et me rendis ma dague.

Il prit ensuite quelques flambeau qui trainaient par là, et en enflamma un.

« Merci. » fit-il laconiquement.

Il se retourna, et repris son chemin.

Je regardais les cadavres avec une grimace de malaise, et marchais à sa suite.

« Nous sommes quittes… commençais je.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû bouger, mais je te remercie pour ton aide. Lâcha-t-il

-On… On pourrait peut-être avancer ensemble ? On sera en sécurité tout les deux.

-Je suis déjà en sécurité. C'est toi qui ne l'es pas.

-Tu n'étais pas en difficulté à l'instant ?

-ça n'a rien à voir. Tu me ralentirais, et je devrais me charger d'un poids inutile lors de rencontres… intempestives.

-Dans ce cas, je te suivrais quand même.

-Comme tu voudras. »

Il continua son chemin, sans me laisser le temps de continuer. Je suivis ses pas tandis que la lumière tremblante de la torche éclairait notre chemin. Nous n'avions pas de vivres, et nous devions à un moment nous restaurer.

« Comment comptes-tu survivre ici, sans nourriture ?

-Je me démerderais. »

Je le laissais borné, et je regardais attentivement autour de moi. Il n'y avait aucune trace de civilisation, mis à part des rats, des araignées, et autres créatures de l'obscurité. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée par l'attitude oppressante de la caverne, et mon seul souhait était de sortir d'ici, et en vitesse. Néanmoins, je me remémorais des paroles de Maywenna. Il fallait que je reste a contrecœur ici, à surveiller Le Lion. Lion dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à l'appeler ainsi si je devais continuer de le suivre.

« Lion ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu-t-appelles ?

-Quelle importance ? Tu tiendras pas très longtemps.

-Et si je tenais ?

-Improbable. Je suppose que nous sommes dans les souterrains de Nigeb, et ça doit grouiller de piège et tout le bordel qui va avec. Croit moi, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se battre ne fait pas long feu face au danger.

-Arrêtes toi ! » Fis-je fermement. Il m'obéit. « Regarde autour de toi. Si tu ne vois rien, c'est normal. Mais moi, je vois des choses dans les parois. Des pièges. Seulement, tant que nous ne croisons pas une petite statuette en pierre, nous ne risquons pas de les déclencher, car cela veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas là.

-Guide ?

-Exactement.

-ça explique beaucoup de chose. Finalement, tu risques de passer quelques jours de plus en vie.

-Je peux être utile ! Sans moi, tu risquerais de mourir sur un piège que tu n'auras pas vu.

-Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Le risque de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour peut-être.

-Tu nous as condamnés à mourir rapidement de toute façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais ressortir et mourir de la main de Dieu. Si tu veux, tu peux sortir d'ici, mais sans moi.

-Non, tu as raison. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux rester ici. Et je pense que pour notre survie, il faut que nous collaborions. Imagine que l'on trouve quelque chose qui puisse changer le cours des vies de notre monde ?

-En quoi ça m'intéresserais ?

-C'est puéril comme réaction.

-Merde à la fin ! »

Et il reprit son chemin. Il était visible exaspérée par ma dernière remarque, mais que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Je ne disais que l'évidence. Même si nous ne récoltions pas de lauriers, un avenir différent pour toute la population d'AEternis était probablement préférable à la promesse de mort que faisait planer Dieu et Satan tout les jours sur chaque habitant. Et puis, nous pourrions peut-être rentrer chez nous tranquillement.

Tandis que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, il s'arrêta brusquement, et se tourna vers moi.

Je le percutais de plein fouet, et il lâcha un soupir lassé, tout en levant ses yeux au ciel.

« Joshua. Me dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Joshua. J'ai un peu réfléchis, et je pense que nous pourrions collaborer.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ? Fis-je sarcastique.

-La statuette.

-Evidemment…

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

\- Laisse-moi me concentrer… Faut que tu me laisse faire.

-Je peux le faire.

-Atteindre l'autre bout de la pièce sans te faire tirer dessus ? Crois moi, même si je te disais toutes les informations en temps réel, je ne crois pas que tu y arrives. »

Sans le laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit, je courus vers ma cible. Il s'agissait d'un petit câble, mais qui déclenchais un énorme rocher. La majorité des dalles activait des tubes chargés avec des flèches, et quelques autres activaient le piège du rocher. Il y avait aussi quelques dalles normales, qui n'activaient rien, et je devais sauter pour passer d'une dalle à une autre. Je sautais entre les quelques flèches que j'avais fais sortir, prévoyant ma trajectoire grâce à mon don de guide. Je devais redoubler de vigilance, car sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau, et de celle de Joshua.

Je bondissais de dalle en dalle, mais arrivée à la moitié du parcours, quelque chose craqua sous mon pied lors de ma réception, et je m'étalais par terre, activant un enfer de flèches autour de moi. Je remarquais une des dalles activant le rocher à quelques centimètres de ma main. Je regardais derrière moi, pour voir un squelette, avec les côtes cassées sous le poids de mon pied. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de ramper, en essayant d'éviter d'appuyer sur les mauvaises dalles. Petit à petit, je m'avançais, sondant les dalles autour de moi. Malgré la température glaciale de la caverne, j'arrivais en sueur au petit fil que je coupais avec ma dague. Un petit déclic résonna dans le couloir. La pluie de flèches s'arrêta instantanément. Je me relevais prudemment, et ne constatant aucun danger, j'appelai Joshua.

« Pas mal » Lâcha-t-il laconiquement.

Il continua à marcher, et je passai à sa suite.

Tout ce qui ressortait de mes premières impressions sur lui, c'était quelqu'un sur de lui, presque imperturbable, violent mais à la fois très calme. Il se réfugiait souvent sous un certain voile de solitude, que j'étais arrivé à briser par deux fois. Il semblait détester la compagnie des autres, et acceptait très mal notre collaboration. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai réussis à en tirer de lui.

Je voyais toujours son dos musclé caché en parti par ses longs cheveux noir, et son bras puissant qui tenait la torche. Des cicatrices parsemaient son corps, et son second bras était toujours posé sur le manche de l'épée qu'il avait récupéré.

Il fallait l'admettre, il avait un certain charme guerrier, même s'il n'était pas mon genre. Enfin, quel était mon genre ? Je ne m'étais jamais trop intéressé aux hommes en général, car je trouvais que j'étais mieux seule. De toute façon, qu'est ce que j'irais faire avec un homme ? Je ne pourrais plus vivre comme je le voulais. Le vol était devenu comme une seconde nature, et je ne pouvais m'en passer. Je le vivais difficilement déjà maintenant, mais finalement, l'adrénaline que j'avais eue ces dernières heures avait un peu diminuée le manque.

« Au faite, tu connais mon nom, mais le tien est bien Katerina ? Commença-t-il.

-Oui, mais comment le connais tu ?

-Le programme. »

Il se tu.

 ** _PDV de Joshua_**

Cela faisait un bout de temps que nous marchions, et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Je M'inquiétais sur le moyen de manger, car Katerina n'était pas comme moi. Si elle ne mangeait pas, elle risquerait de me retarder. Il n'y avait que des rats partout où se posait mon regard.

« T'as faim ?

-Un peu, mais si tu souhaite aller plus loin, je te suis.

-Non, il faut juste que nous trouvions un abri, et tu pourras te reposer. Il n'y a que des rats, faudra pas faire ta difficile.

-ça ne me dérange pas. Il faudra les cuire, donc il nous faut un feu. Tu as une idée pour le bois et la fumée ?

-Pas encore, mais je pensais utiliser quelques torches.

-Il nous en restera combien ?

-Une dizaine.

-On a intérêt à trouver rapidement d'autres torches dans ce cas. »

J'acquiesçai, et je cherchais un endroit où nous pourrions nous poser. Un petit creux dans la roche se présenta au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires, et je décidais le faire notre camp ici. Je demandais à Katerina d'attendre, tandis que je partais chasser.

La guide me faisait l'impression d'être assez énergique, mais avait tendance à m'énerver facilement. Par deux fois, elle m'avait ignoré, et s'était délibérément mise en danger. J'étais trop fier pour admettre qu'à chaque fois, elle m'avait sauvé. Katerina était un guide, et cela pouvait être un avantage quelque fois. Dans l'arène, elle avait fait preuve de force et d'un pouvoir étrange. Etait ce dû à son don de guide ? En y réfléchissant plus, je m'apercevait que je ne connaissais presque rien d'elle. Même son visage était flou dans mes souvenirs, alors que je l'avais vu plusieurs fois. J'avais plusieurs interrogations qui me venaient à l'esprit.

Je revenais au camp, avec cinq rats dans les mains. Je les avais tués en leur brisant la nuque. Le feu était prêt, et Katerina attendait, plongée dans ses pensées. J'approchais, et posa les rats près du feu. Je demandais une dague a Katerina, et commença à dépecer le rat. Après quelques quelque dizaine de minutes, les rats était près, et nous les faisions cuire à la pointe de nos armes. Nous avions de l'eau, récupérée plus loin, dans le cours d'eau dans lequel nous avions atterris. J'avais lavé les peaux de rats, et les avait fait chauffer près du feu. Elles pouvaient être utiles, mais nous n'avions rien pour l'instant qui puis en faire quelque chose d'utile.

Finalement, Katerina brisa le silence :

« Tu faisais quoi avant d'être dans les arènes ?

-Rien, j'ai passé ma vie à combattre. »

Me voyant replongé dans mes pensées, elle me demanda :

« Ça va ?

-Mouais.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me posais quelques questions… Ce que tu as fait dans l'arène, c'était pas naturel…

-Pour tout dire, je ne savais même pas que je savais faire ça…

-Tu l'as pourtant fait…

-Je te jure que je savais pas ! »

J'avais quelques doutes sur sa dernière affirmation. Pourtant, son air résigné était très convainquant, me persuadant presque de la véracité de ses propos. Mais on n'utilise pas ce que l'on ne connait pas. Je continuais de manger ma cuisse de rat, en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

« Eh bien quoi ? reprit-elle.

-Rien, rien…

-Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

-En effet.

-Bon, laisse tomber, on va dire que je savais. Après tout, t'es pas obligé de me croire.

-Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! »

Un nouveau silence nous enveloppa. Ses yeux vairons passèrent de son rat au feu, avant de revenir vers moi.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de véritable conversation avec quelqu'un… dit elle, nostalgique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que la compagnie des autres ne me tient pas trop à cœur, et que je préfère largement l'anonymat.

-Un peu comme moi. Mis à part l'anonymat, même si je ne l'ai pas trop désiré.

-Joshua, t'es un gladiateur, tu savais que le nombre de combats auxquels tu survivais augmentaient ta popularité. En plus, il faut être un peu fêlé pour vouloir aller délibérément dans une arène. Ou ne plus avoir grand-chose à perdre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as commencé à combattre ? »

Des souvenirs que je croyais avoir enfouis profondément remontèrent raviver ma douleur. Je hochais la tête, grimaçant.

« Non, Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

-C'est ton droit. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. D'habitude, personne ne me posait la question, car la plupart des gens qui m'approchaient connaissaient les grandes lignes de mon histoire. La mort de mon père n'avait pas été le seul élément déclencheur de cette volonté, et d'autres événements encore plus douloureux étaient survenus.

 _Flashback environ 20 ans plus tôt._

 _Même si je restais dans ma chambre la majorité de la journée, il m'arrivait quelques fois de redescendre silencieusement pour différentes raisons. Ce jour là, j'étais descendu pour aller chercher un peu d'eau dans la cuisine. Mon moral commençait à redevenir positif, mais je me sentais encore coupable de la mort de mon père. Ma mère était assise dans le salon, une lettre à la main. Je l'entendais sangloter. Par curiosité, je m'approchais doucement, et lut la lettre :_

AVIS IMPORTANT

A M et Mme Bartolomé

Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer le refus de votre demande.

La dépouille de votre mari ne pourra pas vous être rendue en raison de son appartenance à des réseaux contestataires. Nous vous invitons néanmoins à assister à la séparation et à la désintégration de son corps et de son âme. Nous sommes conscients de la gêne occasionnée, mais ne pouvons pas contredire les lois dictées par Dieu et Satan. Je vous prie d'agréer nos plus sincères excuses.

Administration de Dheavencity.

 _Ce fut un choc pour moi. On ne nous autorisait même pas à le revoir une dernière fois ! Je l'avais tué, sans avoir eu le temps de lui faire mes adieux, et ma mère ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il s'était fait rafler… je remontais précipitamment dans ma chambre…_

 _Quelques jours plus tard, des soldats sont venus nous chercher pour nous forcer à assister à sa désintégration. Les minutes de trajet furent longues et douloureuses. Ceux qui nous accompagnaient ne lâchaient pas un mot du voyage, et nous firent descendre violement du fourgon une fois arrivé au « purgatoire ». Je me souviens encore de la petite salle où l'on nous à forcer à enfiler des tenues blanches. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ces tenues, car elles étaient inutiles. Puis, on nous fit passer dans une plus grande salle, où des machines meublaient la plupart des murs. Des caméras surveillaient la majorité de nos mouvement, et des sortes d'antennes qui pointaient vers plusieurs piédestal menaçaient quiconque se trouvaient à notre place. Un cortège de démons ont apporté le corps de mon père. Il était nu, et les traces de sang étaient encore visibles sur lui. Son corps commençait à se décomposer, et je voyais déjà quelques mouches tourner autour de lui. Lui qui avait tenté d'être digne toute sa vie, le voila abandonné de tout honneur, et de toute dignité. Ils jetèrent le cadavre sur un piédestal, et un homme s'avança. Il commença à réciter une sorte de litanie pseudo-religieuse, et une ombre blanche se sépara de mon père. L'homme prit la parole :_

 _« Gaël Isaac Bartolomé, vous êtes condamné pour avoir trafiqué des papiers, pris sous votre toit, sans l'accord de votre femme, des ennemis des gouverneurs de notre monde, et ainsi supporter des espoirs de renversement du gouvernement en place à Dheavencity. Comme vous êtes aujourd'hui décédé, nous ne pouvons qu'appliquer la séparation et la désintégration de votre corps et de votre âme. Votre femme et votre fils sont aujourd'hui avec nous pour pouvoir assister à vos derniers instants. »_

 _La forme blanchâtre de débattit, mais l'homme fit un geste de la main à un homme qui se tenait face à un écran. L'antenne qui était au dessus de mon père s'illumina, et un rayon jaillit vers l'âme de mon père. Le spectre émit un petit sifflement, et disparut en explosant. Puis, une cloche en verre sortie de terre, et sépara le corps de mon père de l'extérieur. Un second rayon frappa le corps de mon père, et je vis sa peau se parsemer de cloque, et le peu de sang qui lui restait bouillir autour de sa blessure. Le corps s'éleva légèrement avec un bruit de succion, et retomba en explosant, projetant des morceaux de peau et du sang partout sur les vitres. Puis, en moins d'une seconde, toute trace de mon père disparut. J'en étais secoué, et ma mère n'en menait pas large non plus. Je sentais de la bile remonter dans mon œsophage, et je vomis. Je n'avais jamais assisté à ceci, mais j'en avais entendu parler partiellement quelques fois. Cependant, rien de se que j'avais réussis à entendre ne m'avait préparé à un tel spectacle…_

 _Revenu chez nous, je me dirigeais droit vers ma chambre, et n'en bougea plus. Mon seul lien avec l'extérieur était ma mère et un ami qui venait de temps en temps. Quelques jours avant que je ne me décide à quitter Dheavencity, c'était à son tour de se faire désintégrer. Personne n'a jamais su de quoi il avait été accusé, ni comment il était mort. Ça a été l'élément décisif qui m'a fait définitivement plonger. C'était un des rares qui essayais de me redonner le gout de vivre, et il était partis à jamais._

 ** _PDV de Katerina_**

Le visage de Joshua était nostalgique. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait, mais c'était désagréable, à voir la mine qu'il tirait. Je le tirais de ses pensées :

« Ça va ?

-Hein ?

-Je te demande si ça va.

-Y a rien.

-D'accord… »

Son visage s'était durcis, et n'affichait plus aucune expression. Il recommença à mordre dans son rat, sans grande énergie.

Je me levais, et me dirigea vers le fleuve. Je pris un peu d'eau froide dans mes mains, et me mouilla le visage. J'allais prendre le premier tour de garde, pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas un poids mort. Je revins vers notre campement, et sortis une de mes dagues. Je me suis assise en tailleur contre un mur, ma dague sur mes genoux, sous le regard de Joshua. Comprenant ce que je faisais, il s'allongea sur le dos, et ferma les yeux.

Le feu baissa d'intensité au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, laissant l'obscurité se rapprocher petit à petit. Une ombre passa furtivement loin devant moi, je me levais, afin de me rapprocher un peu de là où elle avait disparue, mais je ne vis rien. Je retournais près du feu qui mourrait lentement. Des petits bruits résonnaient sur les murs, et, additionnés au peu de luminosité, cela commençait à m'angoisser. Je déglutis, et respira profondément.

« Allez ma vieille, c'est juste un effet de ton imagination, c'est surement les rats. »

Et Maywenna qui était H.S…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu s'éteignit, ne laissant que des braises. Je ramassais une torche, et la garda avec moi.

Quelque chose émit un râle près de moi. Je sursautais, et alluma la torche grâce aux cendre rougeoyantes de feu. Une tête décharnée refermait sa mâchoire là où se trouvait ma jambe moins d'une seconde auparavant. Je me levais face à la créature qui rampait, et remarqua une dizaine d'autre en différent états de décomposition. Des auras sombres enveloppaient leur corps, et faisaient des mouvements vif, mais quelque peu saccadés. Je réveillais Joshua, qui pris son épée. Je sortis une seconde dague et j'analysais la situation. Le chemin d'où nous venions était bloqué par les choses en décomposition, et il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous enfoncer plus loin dans les ténèbres. Seulement, des petites lueurs brillantes au se rapprochaient de nous, et quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres créatures surgirent de l'obscurité. Des morceaux de peaux en décomposition pendaient de part et d'autre de leur corps, montrant quelque fois le squelette, ou des muscles décharné. Les haillons qu'ils portaient semblaient attirer toutes les mouches qui peuplait AEternis, et leurs mouvement imprécis rendaient cette vue surnaturelle.

Joshua me saisit le bras, et me montra un zombie du doigt. C'était le nom des créatures s'approchant le plus de celles qui se tenaient autour de nous. Bref, je compris ce qui voulait me dire. Celui qu'il me désignait semblait frêle, et tenait difficilement debout. Si nous le passions, nous aurions moins de zombies à tuer, et par le faite, nous pourrions fuir plus facilement.

Je courus vers sa direction, faisant retourner tout les autres morts-vivants sur mon passage. Ma dague trancha sa gorge, et sa tête roula sur le sol, encore en état de saisir quelqu'un. Joshua me suivis, découpant le bras griffus d'un autre zombie qui avait tenté de le saisir. Un autre zombie tomba sous ma lame, et je continuais d'avancer. Quand je me suis retournée, je vis le zombie à qui j'avais coupé la tête la remettre sur ses épaules et recommencer à marcher dans ma direction. Là, on était mal. Je courrais dans le couloir de pierre, mais plus je passais de zombies, et plus ceux-ci semblaient surgir devant nous. Au bout de quelques mètres supplémentaires, le couloir se sépara en quatre autres tunnels, et au milieu du carrefour, une masse importante de zombies se tenait face à nous. Quelque chose attira mon attention au centre du groupe. Quelque chose bougeait. Ou plutôt, quelque chose se levait : une tête dépassa la hauteur de celle des autres zombies, puis, un bras, un torse, et enfin des jambes. Un colosse dont les muscles ne semblaient pas être atteint de la nécrose de ses peaux, et qui dépassait largement les autres zombies de deux mètres. Ils nous aperçus, et nous chargea, faisant valser plusieurs zombies autour de lui sur son passage.

 **Et voilà un beau suspens. A bientôt pour la suite )**


	5. Désolation

**Excusez mon retard, mais je n'ai pas du tout eu de temps pour moi. Les vacances de printemps viennent de se terminer, mais j'ai dû tellement bosser pour le concours blanc (il va être déterminant pour mon passage en seconde année) que je n'ai pas réussi à avancer et à publier un nouveau chapitre. Ce qui est sur en tout cas, c'est que j'ai laissé de coté Age of the Dark Sun, car n'ayant pas plus d'idées et pas trop de temps pour tenir deux fics à la fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la reprendrais quand je pourrais enfin avoir quelques semaines de libres. Sur ce, replongeons nous dans AEternity falls.**

 **Chapitre IV : Désolation**

Je voyais la mort avancer vers moi. Une mort douloureuse mais courte. Il n'y avait pas d'issus, et le monstre de chairs était très proche. Au moment où la bête aurait dû me percuter, une patte velue et griffue, me projeta à l'autre bout du couloir. Un grizzly massif avait remplacé Joshua, et quand le monstre le percuta, il ne broncha pas, mais recula quand même de quelques pas.

Autour de moi, les zombies s'étaient retournés vers moi, et les plus proches commençaient à approcher. Je sortis ma seconde dague, et tout en recherchant un moyen de m'en sortir, j'invalidais momentanément les zombies. Mais, plus je coupais de membres, et plus les zombies se rapprochaient, en plus de ceux déjà proche qui se recomposaient. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil du coté de Joshua, et je le trouvais parmi des morts-vivants qui volaient un peu partout. Le combat était rude de son coté. En plus des zombies qui cherchaient à le submerger, il devait maintenir le « tank » loin de moi.

Je décapitais un autre zombie qui chercha à me bouffer le bras, et je commençais à avancer vers le centre du carrefour. Un autre zombie m'accrocha, et je lui enlevais sa mâchoire. La masse autour de moi se faisait oppressante, rendant ma défense plus ardue. Je devais tenir quelque en soit le prix. Un mort-vivant m'attrapa par le cou, et me tira en arrière, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Je commençais à paniquer, car je ne pouvais plus me relever, car j'étais assaillis de tout les cotés. Je luttais, mais je savais bien que c'était probablement peine perdue. Je tuais le zombie qui me maintenait au sol, et repoussais les autres avec mes pieds, et mes dagues. Il y avait de plus en plus de cadavres ranimés autour de moi. Je tentais un ultime effort, utilisant mes dernières forces, et poussant un hurlement de rage. Je ne comptais pas mourir tout de suite, je devais repousser l'échéance le plus longtemps possible, même si je savais que c'était probablement un combat perdu. Un zombie me sauta dessus, et je le renversais à coté de moi, le tenant le plus loin possible de moi, avec ma dague. Il ne me restait plus qu'un bras libre, et je voyais déjà les zombies à ma droite se rapprocher. Deux autres zombies me tombèrent dessus, et je crus ma mort arrivée. Cependant, quelque chose les balaya. Où plutôt quelqu'un. Le grizzly repoussa d'un geste ample tout les zombies autour de moi. Je me relevais, en profita pour pousser le zombie qui m'avait sauté dessus, et grimpa sur le dos de Joshua.

Autant tout de suite vous dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié.

 **PDV de Joshua**

Le tank mobilisait toute mon attention. Il était fort, très fort. Je serrais les dents, et chargea. Je ne savais pas où était Katerina, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Je renversais mon agresseur, et mis un coup de patte autour de moi pour virer tout les zombies qui tentaient de monter sur mon dos. Tandis qu'il se relevait, je le chargeais encore une fois, le refaisant tomber, et lui colla un autre coup de patte, lui arrachant la peau du visage, montrant les os de la mâchoire. Je continuais de le frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me repousse. Il poussa un râle, et me projeta en arrière. Il n'avait quasiment plus de peau sur son crâne, et je pouvais voir que sa mâchoire commençaient à se décrocher. Il me chargea. Je chargeais moi aussi. Le choc résonna dans tout le carrefour, et Je sentais quelques zombies écrasés entre nos deux corps. Il me regardait de ce regard vide que donne la mort, mais pourtant, quelque chose de mystique brillait dans ses yeux. Je n'attendis pas, et pris l'avantage, en lui donnant un coup de griffe dans sa gorge. Celle-ci résista au premier coup, mais s'ouvrit au second que je lui portais. Il n'en avait rien à faire, et me réattaqua quand même. Je subis le coup sans me plaindre, et l'envoya à terre d'un coup de patte.

Un cri de rage surgit de parmi l'assemblé de zombies, qui convergeaient vers un unique point.

Et merde, c'était Katerina.

Tandis que le tank se relevais, je me précipitais vers le point de rassemblement des zombies, juste à temps pour envoyer valser deux zombies qui se jetaient sur Kat'. Elle se releva, et sauta sur mon dos. Surpris, je ne bougeai pas tout de suite, puis je commençai à me débattre. Ça me gênait de sentir quelque chose me tirer mes poils, et surtout, je pouvais la tuer sans le faire exprès. Je vis du coin de l'œil le tank revenir sur moi. Dans une ultime tentative de me débarrasser de Katerina, je me projetai contre un mur, mais elle ne fut pas tellement déstabilisée.

Oh, et puis, tant pis si elle mourrait !

Je chargeais le tank, qui me chargeait de même. Katerina me lâcha au dernier moment, et roula à terre, derrière le gros zombie. Elle courut au centre du carrefour, et regarda par terre. Un sourire confiant illumina son visage quand elle leva les yeux sur moi.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Un antique fusil de précision était posé à terre, ainsi qu'un sac de poudre et une boite de munition. Il semblait attendre que quelqu'un ne le prenne. Ce que je fis.

Joshua luttait toujours contre le tank. Essayant de comprendre comment l'arme fonctionnait, je le tournais dans tout les sens, mais il n'y avait pas d'indice.

Maywenna, Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Mais aucune réponse de sa part. Les zombies recommençaient à se diriger vers moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment utiliser le fusil, mais par la logique des choses, je calla la crosse contre mon épaule, et pointa le canon contre le zombie le plus proche. Une détonation assourdissante envahie toute la caverne, ainsi que la flamme qui jaillit du canon. Le zombie se retrouva projeter contre ses congénères, une balle dans la tête. Il ne se releva pas. Je visais un autre zombie, et appuya sur la détente. Mais il n'y eu rien. Merde.

Je cherchais comment faire pour le refaire tirer, et je me suis souvenu que les fusils à positron de la garde avaient des piles énergétiques. Il devait y avoir un moyen de recharger… Les zombies se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et je trouvais une petite trappe sur le coté de mon arme. Je l'ouvris, et mis de la poudre, et une balle. Je visais un zombie, et tira. La balle le manqua de peu. Je n'avais le temps de faire feu qu'une seule et dernière fois. Je rechargeais rapidement le fusil, et je visais la tête du tank. C'était tout où rien. J'appuyais sur la gâchette, et la balle laissa une trainée fumante dans l'air, avant de s'introduire pile dans sa tête. Il se retourna, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Tout les zombies firent de mêmes, et de la fumée commença à s'échapper de leur cadavres. En quelques secondes, tout fut nettoyé. Une voix caverneuse venue de nulle part résonna dans la caverne.

« Al'thanor ek baruk ban'ad de Katur kos Thanatos »

Que…

Il n'y avait personne, mais une aura maléfique plana dans la caverne. Je frissonnais, et remarqua que Joshua reprenais forme humaine.

« Je t'interdis de me monter dessus ! Gronda-t-il.

-Et alors ? Ça change quoi que je le fasse ? En plus, j'ai quand même réussis à nous sauver tout les deux en le faisant ! »

Il ne répondit pas, et me tourna le dos. J'inspectais toute la salle, et trouva un sac, ainsi qu'une rapière et une gourde. Quelques torches trainaient aussi au sol, et je les pris avec moi. Je me dirigeais vers Joshua, qui était en train de réfléchir.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Annonçais-je.

-On pourra prolonger notre durée de vie avec ça. Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Hey, qui t'as encore sauvé la vie ?

-Bon, faut y aller. » Changea-t-il de sujet.

Il commençait à me les briser sérieusement. C'était impossible de le côtoyer tellement il était insupportable. En plus, nous ne savions pas où aller. Je lui tirai le bras, mais il continua d'avancer.

« Où allons ? Dis-je.

-Là où nous sommes sensés aller.

-Superbe réponse, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.

-Droit devant nous, jusqu'à ce que notre voyage ne finisse. »

Super optimiste en tout cas.

Je mis la poudre et les munitions dans le sac, ainsi que les quelques torches que j'avais ramassées. Je passais la rapière entre mon dos et le sac, et cala le fusil sur mon épaule. Je sentis la fatigue me reprendre. Je n'avais pas dormis la dernière fois, en voulant lui montrer que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose. Je baillais, et il me jeta un regard qui disait : « nan, mais t'es sérieuse ? »

« Quoi ?! Fis-je, agressive.

-Rien. On va trouver un coin où Tu pourras dormir. »

Il avait accentué le tu, j'en étais sure.

« Bon, si je t'énerve tant que ça, je me barre ! On verra qui sera plus apte à survivre ! » M'énervais-je.

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna.

Je repris ma route, prenant un autre chemin que lui. Un chemin qui me mènerait à la liberté, selon mes visions.

 **PDV de Joshua**

Elle avait arrêté de me suivre. Une bonne chose. Au moins, je n'aurais pas sa mort sur ma conscience. Elle avait un fusil, une rapière, et des torches, et donc un bon potentiel de survie. Quant à moi… Et bien, je n'avais que l'épée récupérée sur le monstre, ainsi que la petite hache. Je n'avais pris que deux torches, et celle que j'avais faiblissais. L'eau allait être un problème plus important que la nourriture d'ailleurs. Bref, si je devais parier sur la vie de l'un de nous deux, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le faire sur ma propre vie. De toute façon, j'étais condamné à errer ici jusqu'à ce que je ne meure.

Je sortis mon épée, me préparant à rencontrer une menace, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je vis un éboulement qui bloquait mon chemin. Je retournais en arrière, et pris le dernier chemin qui m'était ouvert. Le silence ambiant n'était brisé que par le crépitement de ma torche, le bruit de mes pas, et le ruissèlement de l'eau sur les parois de la caverne.

Ma dernière torche arrivait presque à son terme quand j'atteignis une petite porte en bois, au bout du tunnel. Je la poussais, mais elle ne bougea pas. Je pris un peu d'élan, et m'écrasa sur la porte. J'entendis un craquement, et le bois, pourris par l'humidité, céda. Je débouchais sur une mine et trébucha sur des rails. Ma torche roula par terre, et tomba dans un précipice, à quelque mètre de moi.

Et merde !

Je me relevais et resta immobile quelques minutes, le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Cependant, elle n'était pas totale. Des roches brillaient d'une lueur étrange, dévoilant ce précipice, qui me barrait totalement la route. Je m'approchais du mur, et toucha la pierre. Une sensation d'ivresse et d'euphorie s'empara de moi.

Du métal éternel pur ! Ah… c'est un régal !

Je cherchais quelque chose pour pouvoir retirer le minerai du mur, mais faute de pioche, j'utilisais ma hache. Au bout de plusieurs coups répétés, la roche céda, me libérant le métal. Ça pourrait faire office de torche pour l'instant, même si ce n'était optimal. J'en récupérai plusieurs autres, avant de rebrousser chemin.

J'étais obligé de prendre le même chemin que Katerina, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Même si elle agréable à la vue, sa compagnie était exécrable. Mais bon, au moins, elle avait pris un peu d'avance, et je ne pensais pas la revoir avant quelques jours. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, on ne suivra pas le même chemin.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Après quelques heures de marches, mes jambes refusèrent de me porter. La fatigue commençait à me faire délirer, et j'avais besoin de repos. Je posais la torche sur le sol, et étendis mes jambes sur le sol. Je fermais les yeux et me laissa porter par les bras de Morphée.

Ma torche était éteinte, quand je me réveillai. Mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil m'ordonna de me lever, et de tout ramasser. Un bruit de pas résonnait dans le tunnel, et une faible lueur rayonnait dans le couloir. Je me collais contre la paroi, et attendis quelques secondes, avant de me jeter sur l'intrus.

 **PDV de Joshua**

Je me reçus un uppercut dans les gencives, et un pied dans le plexus. Je me pliai en deux, le souffle coupé, avant d'entendre un « pardon ». Je me massais la mâchoire, et fis une grimace de douleur.

Je l'avais retrouvée plus vite que prévu.

Je l'entendis partir, puis revenir avec de la lumière.

« Je croyais que l'on ne voyageait plus ensemble. Lança-t-elle dédaigneusement.

-Pas le choix. Répondis-je.

-T'as eu peur ?

-Non, les autres routes sont bloquées. Et de ton coté ?

-J'ai pu rattraper un peu de repos. Si tu veux voyager avec moi, faudra qu'on fasse vraiment équipe. J'entends par là qu'on n'ignore plus l'autre, d'accord ? Si on veut survivre, y a pas d'autre choix. Autre point, ne crois pas que je ne sers a rien, surtout quand je te sauve la vie. Ah, aussi, on ne fonctionne pas de la même manière, donc inutile de te foutre de ma gueule quand j'ai besoin de repos ! C'est bon ? Tu continus avec moi ?

-J'ai pas trop le choix… Je peux rajouter une autre condition ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand je t'ordonne quelque chose, fais au moins l'effort de réfléchir dessus, et veille à ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

-Ah, ba ça, je ne peux rien te promettre, surtout que chaque fois que je t'ai désobéis, je t'ai sauvé la mise.

-Mouais… Bon, on y va. »

Et nous reprenions la route, cote à cote.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans problèmes, et sans obstacles. Les rats constituaient notre repas principal, et la gourde de Kat' parvenait à satisfaire notre soif. Nous n'avions plus de torches, mais les minerais de métal éternel parvenaient à nous éclairer.

J'en savais un peu plus sur elle chaque jour, et en retour, je confiais quelques conseils à Katerina pour lui permettre de tenir la distance avec moi. Elle m'avait confié que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui avait réussis à utiliser ses pouvoirs dans l'arène, mais une entité en elle qui se nommait Maywenna. Je la croyais qu'à moitié, même si je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur les zombies. Elle m'avait répondu qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait puisé dans son énergie, Maywenna devait se reposer. Je la pensais schizophrène sur le moment, mais avec un peu de recul, et même si la probabilité que cela soit vrai soit faible, je trouvais cela cohérent. Même moi, je m'épuisais quand je me transformais. Et puis, elle n'avait pas le regard qu'elle avait quand je l'avais vue pour les premières fois.

Je commençais à accepter sa compagnie, car cela me détendais quelques fois. Quand nous nous séparions, je me sentais moins en sécurité, et chaque fois qu'elle revenait, je me sentais plus rassuré. C'était la première personne à qui je pouvais me confier sérieusement depuis des années. Je comprenais comment elle fonctionnait, et elle voyait très bien comment je marchais.

Nous n'avions rien trouvé qui soit intéressant durant ces quelques jours mais j'avais commencé à dresser une carte qui allait nous permettre de nous repérer. Au moins, nous ne risquerions pas de tourner en rond comme il y a trois jours. Nos jours était comptés ainsi que notre réserve d'eau, donc nous devions avancer le plus vite possible.

Des traces d'une ancienne civilisation courraient quelque fois sur les passages que nous prenions, et ma faible connaissance de l'histoire de Nigeb et de ses environs ne me permettait pas de savoir sur quelle civilisation nous foulions les pas. Quelles cultures y avait-il ici. Pourquoi s'était elle éteinte ? Étais ce une des volontés de Dieu ? Chaque pas que nous faisions soulevait de nombreuses interrogations de ma part. Des technologies aussi avancée que la notre, mais inutilisable se montraient quelque fois à notre regard. Quelque fois, des squelettes tenaient d'autre par terre, et des sortes de commutateurs dépassaient quelque fois des rochers. Comment une technologie aussi avancée ne leurs avaient pas permis de survivre ? Étions-nous condamnés à devenir ces cadavres qui gisaient ici ? Une architecture proche de celle de Nigeb dépassait des rochers, et semblaient avoir été fondus dans les parois. Quelques formes ressemblant à des maisons se présentaient aussi à nous, elle aussi fondus dans les murs. Quelques fois, nous faisions une halte pour nous reposer, comme cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, quelque chose avait changé chez Katerina, dévoilant une part d'elle-même que je ne connaissais pas.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Un rêve étrange m'embarqua pendant la nuit. Je me trouvais sur un bateau, du genre de ceux que l'on trouve dans les livres d'histoires du pensionnat. Les voiles des trois mâts étaient abaissées, et le bois craquait légèrement avec le faible roulis du navire.

Il faisait nuit, et la mer était d'un calme olympien. Une femme rousse regardait l'horizon, bras croisé sur le bastingage. Maywenna portais des vêtements taillé vulgairement, et sa silhouette avait repris sa jeunesse d'antan.

Je m'approchais d'elle, et me posa comme elle, cherchant à voir ce qui captivait son regard. Elle prit la parole :

« Ça me manque, l'odeur de la mer, le tangage d'un bateau, et le bruit du vent dans mes cheveux. J'imagine que tu ne connais pas ça, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais vu la mer, mais j'en ai toujours entendu parler. Où est-on ?

-Dans ce qui était la mer d'Al' Thaor. Enfin, avant que Dieu ne prenne le contrôle de tout ça.

-Pourquoi « avant » ?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les races anciennes ?

-Non.

-Pas grave. Dieu en fait partis. En faisait partis. Il a massacré tout son peuple pour pouvoir rebâtir son utopie sur les ruines de la notre.

-Il n'a pas toujours commandé ?

-Non, et son vrai nom, à l'époque, était Asura. Il a toujours eu le soutient des sénateurs, qu'il bernait avec une telle facilité, tandis qu'il manipulait l'opinion du peuple d'un autre coté. Et puis, il y a eu la guerre civile, l'aboutissement du projet d'Asura.

-Qu'est ce que sont les sénateurs ?

-Ah oui… c'est vrai… C'étaient eux qui votaient nos lois, qui prenaient toutes les décisions, et qui, en résumé, dirigeaient notre peuple. Asura les a accusé de corruption, de tas d'autre choses aussi, mais dans leur dos. Du coup, le peuple croyant que leurs dirigeants étaient inaptes à diriger, et qu'ils ne voyaient que leurs propres bénéfices, à décider qu'il était temps de changer de constitution. C'est là qu'Asura s'est présenté en temps que leader juste, et sans image ternis. Beaucoup de Sénateurs le voyaient déjà comme un danger, mais personne ne croyait qu'il en allait arriver à déclaré une guerre civile. C'était lui-même un sénateur qui a eu beaucoup de chance d'être élu. Le peuple l'a choisi, et il s'en est mordu les doigts. Il a encouragé la population à investir de force le Sénat, et à tuer une grosse part des sénateurs opposés à sa politique. Et ça a dégénéré. Les opposants d'Asura se sont unis contre lui, et ses partisans se sont mis en têtes de leur faire comprendre d'arrêter. Malheureusement, il y a eu les attentats. Plusieurs établissements ont été piégés, et il y a eu beaucoup de mort. Beaucoup ont crus Asura quand il affirmait que c'était la faute de l'opposition, trop laxiste, qui avait autorisé le port d'arme, et qu'il en résultait une instabilité sécuritaire. Et puis ça a empiré, et cette fois ci, les « coupables » ont été retrouvés. Des sénateurs qui avaient échappé à la « purge » comme on disait. Ils avaient soit disant commandité les explosions, et la libération de gaz toxique. Je pense plus que c'est Asura qui à commandé ces attentats, car bizarrement, c'était toujours de la faute à l'opposition. Bref, il y a eu une grosse chasse aux sorcières, entrainant une fissure au sein même de la société. La guerre civile à été officielle juste après la mort d'un proche collaborateur d'Asura, et de son autorisation à tirer sur tous ce qui semblait suspect. Comme quoi, il se disait contre le port d'arme, mais qu'il trouvait ça avantageux. Bref,ça a duré trois ans. C'est comme ça qu'il nous a eus. Et quand il ne restait plus que quelques survivants, il les a exterminés.

-ça a été rapide.

-Bombe thermonucléaire. Il y en a encore plusieurs sous chaque ville, au cas où… la seule ville qu'il n'a pas bombardé, c'est Nigeb. A vrai dire, il avait des partisans partout, et ils l'ont aidé avant de mourir.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Si je le savais moi aussi… Satan est aussi un survivant, mais pas vraiment volontaire. C'était le plus grand scientifique de l'époque. Tu m'étonne qu'Asura ne l'ai pas encore tué.

-comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça ?

-Je vivais à cette époque là. Je suis une expérience de Satan, et j'étais le premier être à pouvoir transférer mon esprit dans un autre corps. Au départ, je ne laissais jamais mon corps bien loin, mais avec la guerre civile, Satan m'a planqué, et j'ai habité son corps, avant de prendre celui de quelqu'un d'autre, avec la création de vos races. J'étais le modèle 0, le prototype. J'étais la première personne à être artificielle. Vos races ont été conçues grâce à moi. La seule différence, c'est que mon premier corps n'est pas vraiment le mien, celui dans lequel je suis « née » était déjà mort. Satan l'a demandé à pouvoir l'avoir pour le faire revivre, et je suis apparu. Je ne sais pas où il est aujourd'hui, mais connaissant Satan, il doit être à l'abri. »

Je ne répondis rien, plongé dans une profonde réflexion qui brisait tout mes acquis, toutes mes certitudes.

« Et sinon, comment va Joshua ? me demanda-t-elle.

-ça va. Ça a été un peu dur au début, mais finalement, on se supporte.

-ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. Un homme que j'ai connus il y a longtemps. On ne s'entendait pas du tout, mais on a quand même finis ensemble.

-Et nos débuts aussi.

-Pas faux.

-Et comment tu vas ?

-Pas mal, j'ai bien récupéré. Je ne peux toujours pas changer de corps, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

\- Pourrais-je garder le contrôle de mon corps ?

-Pas totalement, mais je ne te le volerais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Faudra juste que tu m'obéisses quand je te demanderais quelque chose. Et puis, je voudrais développer ton potentiel mental. »

Elle se retourna, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Tu résiste toujours à ce que je vois. »

Je ne répondis rien, sachant très bien de ce qu'elle voulait parler. Elle claqua des doigts, et je repris conscience de mon corps.

Je pouvais sentir de nouveau sa présence dans ma tête. Ce n'était plus dérangeant, mais plutôt rassurant de la savoir avec moi pour me soutenir et me guider

 _Enfin de retour. Ça faisait longtemps…_

Et tu m'as un peu manqué.

 _Je crains ne pas déceler d'ironie. Tu commences vraiment à tenir à moi ?_

Pas réellement, mais ça m'a fait bizarre de ne plus t'entendre.

 _Bon, je vois que Joshua est toujours bien bâti._

Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'autoriser quelque petites galipettes avec lui sans mon accord. Il est pas très « vivable » si je puis dire.

Il me regardait bizarrement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? M'exclamais-je.

-Tu es… changée.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber, il faut qu'on y aille. »

 **PDV de Joshua**

Elle se leva, et repris toutes ses affaires. Elle me regarda, et une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Elle avait belle et bien changé.

Je lui fis signe de commencer à marcher, et de m'attendre s'il y avait un croisement. Elle ignora mon ordre, et je la rejoignis en dehors de la maison.

Elle mena notre duo au fil des couloirs, s'arrêtant quelques fois, plongée dans ses pensées. Chaque fois, je lui jetais un regard interrogateur, mais elle me répondait par un sarcasme. Un moment, elle me jeta un regard qui me força à continuer de marcher. Elle commençait à devenir inquiétante. Ses yeux vairons passaient du bleu et brun, au noir. L'étincelle qui existait dans son regard avant aujourd'hui avait pris une tout autre nature, et je commençais à reconnaitre le regard que j'avais aperçus il y a un moment déjà.

Je la surveillais, la main sur le pommeau de mon épée, prêt à la tirer au moindre problème. Elle marchait rapidement juste devant moi, à l'affut elle aussi. Un grognement résonna dans les couloirs, quelque chose de bestial, d'animal. Katerina s'arrêta brusquement, et me fis signe de reculer. Je restais là où j'étais, mais avec mon arme au poing. Kat' ferma les yeux, et se concentra.

 **PDV de Katerina**

 _Pour l'instant, continu tout droit, mais fais attention, au prochain carrefour, il faudra que tu prennes à gauche. Soit sur tes gardes, car nous approchons d'une zone où les radiations on été importantes, donc il se peut qu'on rencontre des trucs assez dérangeant, et potentiellement dangereux._

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'on a vu avec Joshua il y a quelque jour. Ce n'était pas naturel la façon dont ils sont tous morts.

 _Les zombies ? T'inquiète pas, moi non plus. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, et la première chose que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est pas dû aux radiations._

Mais alors, comment…

Un grognement m'interrompit.

 _Et merde, je crois qu'on s'est fait repérer._

Par quoi ?

 _Quelque chose qui a surement muté à cause des radiations._

Rassure moi, c'est pas dangereux pour nous ?

 _De quoi ? Les radiations ? Non, ça fait longtemps que c'est devenu inoffensif pour nous, par contre ce qu'on vient d'entendre, je ne sais pas._

Je vais voir ce que c'est. Aide-moi à voir.

Une forme étrange, mélange d'homme et de taureau se présenta dans mes pensées.

 _Un minotaure, on est pas dans la merde…_

Je ne trouve aucune solution de l'éviter.

 _Parce qu'on ne peut pas, crois moi d'expérience. Il te sent à des kilomètres, et il est capable de te suivre pendant des jours entiers. Le mieux, c'est que ce soit nous qui le trouvions, avant que ce ne soit lui qui ne le fasse. Par contre, c'est pas dû aux radiations ce truc là._

Ah bon ? Parce que je n'en ai jamais vu.

 _Parce que ça ne peut vivre que dans des endroits tels que celui-ci._

Je sortis de la conversation, et me tourna vers Joshua. Je lui fis un bref topo de ce que je savais.

 **PDV de Joshua**

J'avais déjà vu un minotaure, une fois en me battant dans l'arène. Je l'avais battu sans grande difficulté. Je croyais connaitre la menace à laquelle je m'exposais, mais la créature conçue par Satan était bien loin de la réalité.

Katerina nous guida jusqu'à lui, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Selon elle, (et la petite voix dans sa tête), celui-ci serait endormis, mais son ouïe très fine le réveillerais au moindre bruit. Pourtant, mes combats dans l'arène m'avaient prouvé le contraire. J'avançais malgré moi avec précaution.

Des traces de luttes et des impacts sur les murs commençaient à me faire douter sur ma connaissance du monstre.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, un ronflement sonore se faisait entendre de plus en plus distinctement. Puis, Katerina s'arrêta, me faisant signe de m'arrêter moi aussi. Le minotaure était là, couché sur le sol. Il ne faisait pas le mètre quatre-vingt de celui que j'avais déjà affronté, mais un bon deux mètre cinquante. Ses muscles saillaient parmi ses poils, beaucoup plus que chez celui que j'avais tué.

Katerina sortis son fusil, et je commençais à m'avancer. Je devais essayer de lui couper la tête, avant qu'il ne se réveille, et si jamais je devais échouer, Katerina serais là pour détourner son attention.

Je compris maintenant que les prochaines menaces que j'aurais à affronter seraient du même acabit que la horde de zombies, et de ce minotaure. Ce que j'avais vécus dans l'arène n'était rien par rapport à ici, et l'entraide serait désormais plus que vitale.

J'avançais à pas feutré jusqu'aux cotés du minotaure, et dressa mon épée dans le but de lui trancher la tête. La pointe racla contre le mur, faisant un léger bruit métallique. Le monstre s'agita, et ouvrit ses yeux brusquement. Ses yeux dorées et lumineux me fixaient désormais, tandis que je me reculais doucement. Un brusque flash lumineux suivis d'une détonation résonna dans la caverne. Une petite gerbe de sang surgit de la tête du minotaure, qui se retourna vers Katerina. Il baissa la tête, pointant ses cornes vers elle, et racla un de ses sabots sur le sol.

Katerina me jeta un de ses regards étrange tandis que je la regardais dans les yeux, et je me sentis changer. Je devenais aussi grand que notre adversaire, et mon ouïe et mon odorat devint plus précis, au détriment de ma vue. J'étais un taureau, j'étais un homme, j'étais mon adversaire, j'étais le minotaure.

Le minotaure se tourna vers moi, juste au moment où il allait charger. Il semblait surpris de me voir, et décida que j'étais une plus grande menace que Katerina. Nous baissions la tête tout les deux, prêt à charger.

 **Un bon petit chapitre, non ? Si vous voulez me faire part de vos idées où de vos impressions sur cette fic, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ou une review.**


	6. Agonie

**Voila la suite d'AEternity falls. Grâce à un problème de sécurité au niveau du lycée, ils nous ont donné l'après midi de libre, donc j'ai réussis à écrire la suite de la fic. Remerciez l'administration, et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 _ **CHAPITRE V : Agonie**_

 **PDV de Katerina**

Les deux minotaures se foncèrent dessus. Le bruit sourd des cornes qui se cognent résonna dans les couloirs, et les deux bêtes se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre. Je rechargeais rapidement le fusil, et visa la mêlée. Les deux monstres luttaient pour leur survie, donnant des coups de sabots dans tout les sens, et après avoir réussis à avoir séparé leurs cornes entremêlées, reculèrent de quelques pas avant de charger une nouvelle fois. Dans l'agitation ambiante, je ne savais plus qu'elle entité était Joshua, je rebaissais le fusil, observant le combat face à moi.

 _On est mal partis._

J'avais cru voir. Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas tes pouvoirs ?

 _Peux pas. J'ai peut-être récupéré, mais pas complètement. Si je les utilise, je risque de tous vous détruire en plus._

Mouais… Détruire comment ? Parce que si je devais mourir, je préférerais ne pas être empalée par un minotaure à attendre la fin.

 _Je pense que tu ne voudrais pas savoir._ _Par contre, j'ai peut-être une idée, mais elle est risquée. Et elle a beaucoup de chance d'échouer._

Partis comme c'est parti, je pense que j'ai rien à perdre.

 _Donc…_

 **PDV de Joshua**

J'évitais un coup de corne in extremis. Nous étions tout deux de forces égales, mais je décelais la stratégie plutôt primaire de mon adversaire. Je savais que blessé, je serais beaucoup plus faible, et c'est justement ce que recherchais le minotaure. Mon ouïe sur développée me fit comprendre qu'il se déplaçait sur ma gauche, et allait essayer de me prendre à revers. Je ne voyais quasiment rien, mais je réussis à le déséquilibrer en tentant de le prendre à la gorge. Je n'attendis pas et je me jetais sur lui. Malheureusement, il esquiva ma charge, mais fut repoussé contre une des parois du souterrain. Un léger déplacement d'air derrière moi me poussa à me jeter en avant, contre le minotaure. Je ne me heurtai qu'a un mur de pierre, et je n'eu que le temps de rouler pour éviter un autre coup de corne. J'entendis Katerina crier

« JOSHUA ! »

Je me suis retourné vers la direction d'où semblais venir la voix, et je sentis mon opposant faire de même. Il sembla se désintéresser de moi, et commença à avancer vers Katerina. Je sentis ses pas lourd sur le sol s'accélérer, et je projetai mon corps contre celui de la bête, nous faisant tomber tout les deux.

Un léger chuchotement à mon oreille me dit :

« Merci »

Et j'entendis un cliquetis mécanique, suivi d'une détonation ainsi qu'un bref flash lumineux, qui m'engourdit l'ouïe.

J'avais stoppé le monstre à quelques centimètres d'elle ! Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, Mais déjà, je sentais le minotaure vouloir se relever. L'odeur du sang réaffuta mes sens, et je sus que c'était le début de sa fin. Je n'entendais plus qu'un sifflement, mais un flash lumineux et une odeur de poudre flottant dans l'air m'indiqua que Kat' avait refait feu. Je m'écartais de mon adversaire, le laissant se relever. Je lançai une autre charge contre lui, et le percuta de plein fouet. Une de mes cornes s'enfonça dans son thorax. Je sentis le sang couler sur mon visage, et un instinct oublié remonta. Le contre coup de toute transformation, c'est que l'on doit occulter la part animale qui sommeille à l'intérieur de chaque Métamorphe. Un instinct animal qui ne recherchait que la survie, le gout du sang et qui était bien trop souvent furieux d'avoir été en captivité. Quelque chose qui signait la fin du minotaure, mais aussi celle de Katerina.

Je me reculais, le sang dégoulinant de mon visage, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, mais mon opposant en profita pour me charger, et réussis à perforer ma hanche. Nous étions tout les deux plus où moins sourd à cause de Katerina, mais nous étions aussi désorienté. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang et de la poudre tout autour de nous. La douleur me lançait, et ma volonté ployait sous l'instinct animal. Un autre flash lumineux passa devant mes yeux, et je chargeais sans vraiment contrôler la direction que je prenais. Je sentis un corps percuter ma tête, et je relevais la tête, déchirant les poumons du minotaure en même temps. Le monstre hurla de douleur, et dans un ultime sursaut de vie, me chargea, et surpris par son attaque, je n'esquivai pas la corne qui me transperça le bras, brisant l'os, et sectionnant quelques muscles. Ma dernière étincelle de volonté vola en éclat, et cet instinct tant combattu pris le contrôle complet de ma conscience. J'étais déjà physiquement le minotaure que j'avais tué, mais maintenant, je savais ce qu'il était. Un monstre intelligent, à la vue limité, mais aux sens surdéveloppés. Une machine à tuer qui ne comptait d'autres ennemis que lui-même, bien différente de celui que j'avais combattus autrefois. Katerina ne me paraissait qu'être une proie assez faible qui suffirait à peine à calmer la faim qui me tordait le ventre.

Je me vis me retourner vers elle, pensant déjà à la satisfaction de pouvoir satisfaire ma faim. Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Que me disait-elle ? Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre ses paroles. Je ne pouvais entendre que ce que la bête en moi me disait. Les sifflements dans mes oreilles s'étaient atténués, et je pouvais l'entendre de mieux en mieux. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle, et plus je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la peur dans sa voix, sur sa peau, et dans ses yeux. Un flash lumineux sur ma gauche m'indiqua qu'elle se déplaçait. Trois autres flashes lumineux surgirent autour de moi, et trois balles sifflèrent à mes pieds. Je continuais de chercher ma proie, ne me repérant qu'au bruit de ses pas sur le sol, et à l'odeur de sa sueur. Tout sur elle suintait la peur. Je l'entendais courir, s'arrêter, verser quelque chose, recommencer à courir. Elle essayait de m'embrouiller, mais elle n'avait oublié qu'une seul chose : Je pouvais la sentir. Ne me fiant plus qu'à son odeur, je sus qu'elle m'avait tourné autour. Un cliquetis mécanique résonna dans le couloir, et un flash m'indiqua sa position. Je chargeai dans cette direction, mais le bruit de ses pas m'indiqua qu'elle n'était plus là. J'entendais l'adrénaline qui brouillait ses mouvements. Les tremblements de son corps l'empêchaient de me viser correctement, je le sentais. Une odeur de poudre fraiche flottait dans l'air, mais son odeur était plus forte. Je ne compris pourquoi qu'au moment ou j'entendis encore le cliquetis mécanique, suivis de la détonation. Elle ne me visait pas directement, mais c'était la poudre qu'elle avait dispersée autour de moi. Des petites explosions surgirent de tout les cotés, brouillant toute tentative de m'orienter. L'odeur de poudre brulée masquait son odeur, et une vive chaleur autour de moi m'empêchait de bouger. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne pouvais plus rien sentir. Une douleur sourde dans ma tête apparut sous le coup des fortes sensations que j'éprouvais. Je posai un genou à terre, et poussa un hurlement de douleur en me tenant ma tête qui menaçait d'exploser. Je sentis quelque chose m'agripper les cornes, et l'instinct animal qui m'habitait disparu en même temps que le monde autour de moi.

Je me réveillais sur un lit en pierre, dans une maison. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Quelques bribes de souvenirs me remontaient bien au cerveau, mais je n'arrivais pas à recoller les morceaux. Rahh ! Et puis la douleur qui n'avait pas disparue par contre, ça je m'en souvenais très bien par contre ! Je tournais la tête à droite mais je ne vis rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. J'essayais de me lever, mais une sorte de corde entravais le moindre de mes mouvements. Je luttais en vain, pour finalement m'avouer vaincus. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je foutais là, et me demandais où étais Katerina. Enfin, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit, et peut-être qu'à mon réveil, la douleur aura disparue.

Je rouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours sur le lit, dans la même maison. Mes souvenirs étaient toujours flous, et je n'arrivais à rien de très concluant quant à me rappeler de ce qui c'étais passé. Le seul point positif, c'étais que je n'avais presque plus mal, et que la corde qui me retenait n'était plus là. J'essayais de me lever, mais la douleur me recoucha aussitôt. Ma hanche était en miette, et mon bras droit refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. Je grognai sous la douleur et l'inconfort, réalisant en même temps que je ne pourrais pas me défendre de ci tôt. Je tournais la tête pour voir Katerina endormie contre un mur. Une faible lueur sortait de son sac, et je pouvais presque discerner des cicatrices que je n'avais encore jamais vues sur son visage. Combien de temps avais je dormis ?

Je retombais dans une semi-inconscience qui ne fut brisé que par la douleur quelques heures plus tard.

J'ouvris les yeux, captant ceux de Katerina au passage. Elle sursauta, tirant sur une bande de tissus qui m'arracha un grognement de douleur. J'essayais de lever la tête et vis un trou béant d'où sortais un flot de sang.

« Et merde ! J'ai tout à recommencer ! »

Je tournais la tête vers Kat', qui me jeta un regard méfiant, où se mêlais l'agacement et l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-J'avais trouvé du fil et j'avais réussir à recoudre le trou sur ta hanche, mais il a cassé.

-Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

-Le minotaure, tu te souviens ?

-J'ai l'esprit un peu en miette, tu peux me résumer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-T'ES SERIEUX ?! T'AS TENTER DE ME BUTER !

-Quoi ?! Attend, je me souviens du minotaure, mais pas de ça !

-Tu étais devenu fou ! »

Elle plongea dans une sorte de transe, avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Maywenna a probablement forcé un peu sur ses pouvoirs ! répondit elle sèchement.

-Encore elle. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu te sers de ce prétexte pour justifier tout tes actes.

-Parce que c'est vrai. Et ne t'agite pas, tu vas finir par perdre tout ton sang. Et fait gaffe à ton bras, il ne faut pas que tu le bouge. J'ai réussis à trouver deux planches de bois pour faire une attelle, et c'est déjà un miracle qu'elles tiennent encore. Putain de fil, j'arrive pas à savoir où je l'ai mis.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Aucune idée. J'estime entre six et dix jours. Trouvé. Ne bouge plus, car déjà que j'ai horreur du sang… Et puis si j'avais du fil de meilleure qualité ! Déjà que je ne suis pas doué pour la médecine… Mais moi si. »

L'intonation de sa voix avait changé brusquement. Il n'y avait plus de crainte, et une certaine assurance s'était installée. Elle prit le fil et l'aiguille, et commença à en tester la solidité.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte… C'est peut-être pas le must, mais j'ai connus pire. C'est juste que tu sais pas coudre.

-ça va ? Tu as changé.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va le faire. »

Et elle enfonça l'aiguille brusquement sur le bord de ma plaie.

Je me contractai sous la douleur, lâchant un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Tss… tous pareil. » Fit-elle.

Elle laissa l'aiguille dans ma peau, et me pris la tête me forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mon cerveau se retrouva comme engluer dans un des sables mouvant

« Tu n'a pas mal. C'est qu'une impression. Dit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas mal, c'est qu'une impression. » Répétais je, machinalement comme un robot.

La douleur disparue, et mon cerveau resta à tourner au ralentis. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir ni bouger.

Elle reprit son travail, liant les deux bords de la plaie ensemble, et épongeant le sang qui sortais. Une fois finis, elle s'étira, montrant ses mains et ses bras rouge de sang. Puis, une expression d'ennui passa sur son visage quand elle examina ses bras, suivis de dégout, et l'assurance disparue. Son visage pâlit immédiatement.

« Je déteste quand elle me fait ça. » S'exclama-t-elle.

La personne avec qui j'avais voyagé depuis quelques semaines était revenue. Un déclic dans ma tête me rendis le contrôle de mon cerveau, et la douleur me pris d'assaut.

« Oh putain ! » m'exclamais-je.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'était arrivé ?! Elle m'avait regardée dans les yeux, et puis plus rien !

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle existait. Me dit-elle en me voyant désemparé.

-Non, c'est impossible… Personne ne peut… A moins que… Non, c'est improbable… Mais si tu l'as fait… »

Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à savoir ce qui était vrai où faux.

« Ça n'existe pas, tu ne peux pas être deux personne à la fois. Mais pourtant tu n'es pas normale. A moins que tu ne sois schizophrène… Non, je l'aurais vu plus tôt… »

Son assurance pris le dessus, et elle se rapprocha de moi, et m'embrassa violement. Elle s'éloigna et me regarda d'un air de défi :

« Crois tu que Katerina aurait fait ça ?

-Non je… enfin c'est possible, mais… peut-être, mais je ne la connais pas parfaitement.

-Mais il est têtu… » Fit elle avec un air désespéré

Elle me prit violemment la tête, et des images défilèrent à toute vitesse dans mon cerveau.

Des objets d'un autre temps défilaient à cotés de bâtiments inconnus et des hommes et des femmes vivaient librement. Il n'y avait ni milice, ni ange, ni démons. Puis la guerre éclata. Je vis Dieu tuer plusieurs personnes, mais ce n'était pas le Dieu que nous connaissions aujourd'hui… Il était plus jeune, et ne portait pas ses habituels vêtements blancs. Puis Satan passa brièvement. Une porte bloquais ma vue, mais j'entendais des éclats de voix et je le vis être projeté contre un mur. Je sentis une explosion derrière moi, et un immense champignon atomique se dressa dans le ciel, avant d'être recouvert de terre. Brutalement. Je me vis sortir d'un cercueil de verre, faible, et apeuré, mais mes mains n'étaient pas les miennes, et le reflet d'un miroir me montra un visage entouré de cheveux roux. Je vis Katerina approcher, et je me vis marchant derrière moi-même dans les cavernes. Puis tout devint flou, et je vis Satan, le visage amoché, poser mes mains sur sa tête. Il m'encourageait à y aller, m'appelant Maywenna, me disant que tout irait bien, et la seconde d'après, je voyais le corps d'une jeune femme rousse tomber au sol. Je me vis la mettre dans une armoire, et se retourner brusquement vers la porte qui résistait contre ceux qui essayaient de la défoncer.

Tout se bloqua brutalement quand Katerina rompis le contact. Elle était essoufflée et dû se tenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Tout à bien changer tu sais… J'ai… J'ai vu s'effondrer une civilisation entière. J'ai vu l'apogée de la tienne. Fit elle hésitante, et le regard dans le vide. Ça… ça faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ces vieux souvenirs. La naissance de l'utopie d'Asura a complètement bouleversé notre monde. Ma vie s'est arrêtée au moment où ma civilisation à été remplacé. Je suis obligé de parasiter des corps pour survivre tandis qu'Asura ne semble plus vieillir. Tu n'as vécu que dans la crainte du lendemain, mais moi, j'ai connus des aujourd'hui insouciants, où le futur n'avait pas d'importance. Personne ne pouvait mourir arbitrairement, mais toi… Tout n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais au moins, on savait vivre.

-Maywenna ?

-Oui ?

-Je te crois.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Qu'est ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?

-Ce que tu nomme liberté, c'est quelque chose dont tout le monde rêve, mais que personne n'a jamais éprouvé. J'ai vu Dieu tuer de sa propre main, alors qu'il ne le fait jamais directement. C'est assez confus, mais Je t'ai vu, j'ai vu Katerina, et moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu semble exister réellement. Tu ne nous ressemble pas, tu as des pouvoirs étranges, et tu m'as montré des images que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Du moins, quelqu'un de sain d'esprit.

-Et tu entends quoi par sain d'esprit ?

-Tu m'as compris je le sais. HOW ! Mais ça va pas ?!

-J'avais bien cru comprendre. Je suis saine d'esprit, et je sais où appuyer pour faire encore plus mal, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

Je me massais la mâchoire avec mon bras valide. Elle avait un bon uppercut.

« J'en ai pour combien de temps ? Demandais-je.

-Autant que nécessaire.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-On ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu ne pourras pas te défendre. Ton bras est en miette, et le fil est assez solide, mais pas assez pour supporter une longue marche.

-On doit aller où ?

-D'abord te trouver de nouvelles armes, car quand tu es redevenu humain tu n'avais plus rien.

-Plus rien… Plus rien ?

-Effectivement. Tu pèse lourd au faite. J'ai réussis à trouver une vielle trousse de secours encore intact, et tout les bandages y sont passé. Donc je me suis mise à faire des expéditions. J'ai réussis à te ramener des vêtements, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose d'autre. »

Une expression furieuse fit son apparition sur le visage de Katerina / Maywenna.

« Katerina ?

-Je la déteste. » Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Je n'avais plus aucun repère. Je savais maintenant que deux personnes habitaient le même corps, et que je ne pouvais plus vraiment me fier à celle qui m'accompagnait. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je savais de quoi étais capable Kat', mais pas son alter ego. Et encore. Elle me surprenait si souvent que je n'étais pas sur de réellement la connaitre.

« Ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure ne voulait rien dire d'accord ?

-Bien, maintenant que tu en parle…

-Rien. Tu as compris ?

-D'accord… C'est bien toi, Katerina ?

-Oui. »

Elle poussa un long soupir, avant de constater qu'elle avait encore mon sang sur ses mains.

« Et elle pouvait pas en profiter pour l'enlever ?! »

Elle passa la porte en marchant d'un pas rapide, et je l'entendis jurer. Apparemment, nous n'avions plus d'eau.

Elle passa sa tête par la porte :

« Je sors, tu te repose ! »

Et j'entendis un bloc de pierre glisser sur le sol.

Tu te repose… Comme si je pouvais bouger. Le moindre de mes mouvements tirait sur le fil, qui me rentrait dans la peau et me faisait souffrir. Mon bras inerte reposait le long de mon corps, et je pouvais voir le bandage taché de sang entouré les deux planches.

Rien de bien rassurant en sorte. Le minotaure ne m'avait pas loupé, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Katerina, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Enfin, Katerina et Maywenna. Je ne me faisais pas encore à l'idée que tout étais réel, et comme mon esprit était encore noyé dans une brume poisseuse faite de douleur, de fatigue et d'incompréhension, je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et le rêve. Étais-je encore dans mon lit, à attendre le prochain combat ? Avais-je bien passé des semaines dans ces cavernes ? Était-il possible que je me réveille ? Non, J'étais bien ancré dans la réalité. La douleur me le rappelait. A moins que je ne sois déjà dans l'arène, aux portes de la mort ? Mais comment pouvais-je rêver ainsi ? J'avais surement perdus trop de sang, et je me sentais faible… Je devais fermer les yeux, mais trop d'interrogations se pressaient en moi. Je ne me sentais de moins en moins bien. La douleur s'amplifia, résonnant dans ma tête tel un écho dans une église. Je commençais à avoir des hallucinations, Je croyais que Katerina revenait, mais quand elle s'approchait de moi, le minotaure la chargeait, et moi aussi. Tout deux disparaissaient quand je fermais les yeux. Ma respiration se faisait difficile, et je pensais me retrouver dans l'arène, avec mon père, son fidèle cimeterre dans la hanche. Il appuyait son genou contre mes poumons à l'air libre. Je voulus hurler, mais un faible gémissement sortis de ma bouche pâteuse. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Il souriait tout en appuyant de plus en plus, et plus il souriait, plus je voyais la peau se détacher de son crane. Le quand il retira son arme, ma mère avait pris sa place. Elle enfonça plusieurs fois un pieu en bois dans mon bras et dans ma hanche me répétant :

« Tu m'as oublié, tu m'as tué, comme tu as tué ton père. »

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolé, que je ne voulais tuer personne, mais ma bouche refusa de laisser sortir un seul son. Katerina revint elle aussi, mais son visage changeait constamment, passant d'une rousse au tain halé, au sien sans arrêt. Elle ne disait rien, mais je vis Dieu lui donner un poignard. La lueur de la lame était celle du métal éternel, et je reconnus les gravures qu'il y avait sur mon ancienne claymore. Elle s'approcha, et tua ma mère, qui continua à utiliser le cimeterre de mon père :

« Regarde, tu viens de me tuer une seconde fois, n'est ce pas assez ?

-Je… n'ai… rien…

-TU MENS ! »

Une autre entité sortie de nulle part, poussa Katerina / Maywenna sur la lance que je tenais dans la main. Elle s'embrocha sur la pointe, et se retourna vers moi pour commencer à me poignarder.

« Elle aussi est morte à cause de toi ! Continua ma mère.

-Regarde mon œuvre Joshua. Fis une voix profonde venant de l'entité. N'est ce pas l'œuvre d'un dieu ? Tu en es un, mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé sortir.

-Qui…

-Mais voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Un visage sortis des fumées noires qui enveloppaient l'entité. Je reconnus des cheveux noirs très long, et les trois traits blanc qui partaient du haut jusqu'au bas de l'œil. Des traits que lui avait faits son père juste avant de mourir. Ces cicatrices indélébiles qui m'avaient empêché de l'oublier complètement.

« Et oui, c'est toi. Ou plutôt, nous. Tu pourrais t'en sortir sans eux, ils sont faibles, mais toi… Tu pourrais descendre Dieu et prendre sa place. Relève-toi, et tue-les.

-Non…

\- FAIS-LE !

-Je…

-Je m'étais trompé. Tu ne mérite pas la vie. »

Il commença à rire comme un dément. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et Katerina étais toujours empalée sur la lance, me poignardant de concert avec ma mère. Derrière eux, Dieu ne bougeais pas. L'entité le toucha, et sa tête se sépara de son corps, et des torrents de zombies sortirent de son coup et de sa tête. Tous se rapprochaient de moi. L'obscurité tomba brutalement devant moi, et tout disparut. J'entrevis le visage inquiet de Katerina, et je fermis les yeux pour les rouvrir encore sur l'arène. Tout avais disparut, sauf l'entité, qui avait pris mon apparence. Je tentais de refermer les yeux encore une fois, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

« N'essaye plus de t'enfuir comme ça. C'est assez lâche de ta part. »

Le cadavre de mon père surgit de sous le sable, et je vis son âme se séparer de son corps.

« Je vais te montrer une expérience : regarde, je coupe sa tête… Et une autre repousse à la place. »

Et il commença à couper le corps en plusieurs morceaux, et chacun pris vie, faisant repousser tous ceux que j'avais tués. Et il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne le vive plus parmi la foule. Je vis mon père, Katerina, Maywenna et ma mère apparaitre au centre de l'arène. Tous les cadavres se jetèrent dessus, ne laissant plus rien.

« Comment vais-je te torturer ? Ah oui, je sais. »

Il s'avança vers moi, et commença à me décrocher mon bras de mon épaule.

« C'est inutile, tu es trop faible pour t'en servir. »

Et il commença à retirer tout mes membres un par un. Je me détruisais moi-même, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Finalement, il arrêta.

« C'est trop ennuyeux de faire ça. Tu ne saigne même pas, c'est pas marrant.

-Qui…

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis toi. Enfin, le vrai Joshua.

-Non…

-Regarde bien là bas. » Fis je en pointant du doigt l'extrémité de l'arène.

Tous les cadavres avaient disparus, et je me voyais tuant mon père, et beaucoup d'autre adversaire. Pas seulement des concurrents, il y avait aussi des civils, des hommes et des femmes accusées de crimes, ou juste choppé au hasard pour me combattre. Des innocents.

« Ça c'est le vrai Joshua. Personne ne lui résiste. »

Je tuais encore et encore, marchant sur les morts qui s'empilaient, et plus je tuais, et plus je m'élevais. Lorsque la pile fut assez haute, mon clone me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Attend quelques secondes, on arrive à ma partie préférée. »

Katerina apparue face à moi, mais au lieu de la tuer, elle me poussa, me faisant faire une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

« Et oui, tu es trop faible. »

Et il recommença à rire, répétant sans arrêt :

« Ah, cette chute, cette putain de chute. »

Puis Katerina tomba à son tour, et le rire de dément s'amplifia, résonnant dans toute l'arène.

Tout s'effaça. Le noir complet.

J'entendais le grognement d'une bête dans le noir. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mes mouvements étaient ralentis par une sorte de liquide visqueux. Je forçais pour avancer, puisant dans toutes mes forces. Je me rapprochais du bruit, luttant contre mon propre corps. Combien de temps ai-je mis pour en arriver là bas ? Probablement des heures, voir des jours, mais je n'abandonnais pas. Je voulais savoir, je voulais un peu d'espoir. Où étais-je ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même, mais j'avançais.

Une boule aux poils blonds remuait doucement. Des taches rouges parsemaient son corps. Du sang. Je me rapprochais encore et encore, me raccrochant à ce maigre espoir. Je mis plusieurs minutes à l'atteindre, et je vis un lionceau blessé. Une cicatrice d'où s'échappait encore du sang lui barrait le ventre. Une présence malveillante s'approcha de moi. Je ne pouvais tourner la tête, mais je suis que c'étais moi.

« Regarde nous, Voilà à quoi tu nous à réduit. Nous aurions pu être comme lui. » Fit il en montrant un énorme lion noir.

« Mais qu'est ce que je dis, c'est moi ça, et toi, regarde comment tu finis. »

Le lion se rapprochait du lionceau. Je commençai à courir dans la direction de l'animal blessé, mais mes mouvements étaient trop lents. Le lionceau se releva, et courus vers moi, sans faire attention au prédateur. Je me jetais sur lui, le protégeant de mon corps lorsque le Lion lui sauta dessus. Alors que j'aurais dû ressentir les griffes déchirer ma peau, je sentis le lionceau grandir, et je vis sa blessure se refermer.

« Comment ?! Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que se termine le film ! »

Mes mouvements retrouvèrent leur liberté complète d'un seul coup, et je me relevais observant le lion qui avait pris la place du lionceau.

Le lion noir avait reculé, et semblait nous craindre.

Je regardais le faux Joshua qui commençait lui aussi à avoir peur.

« Non, non, non, non ! Retourne au combat ! Ils doivent mourir !

-Tu n'es pas Joshua. Fis-je. Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire réplique de ce que j'ai été. Je sais qui je suis maintenant. Je peux te congédier.

-Je ne suis pas une réplique ! Tu te trompe !

-Tu es l'animal qui m'habitait, mais maintenant, c'est fini. Tu n'es plus rien.

-Joshua, ne fait pas ça ! On se connait depuis tant d'années ! Non, ne t'approche pas de moi !

-Je sens ta peur. Celle de disparaitre, d'être noyé parmi la raison. C'est fini, je ne t'appartiens plus. »

Je me rapprochais de lui, peu à peu, me transformant en lion, fusionnant avec le lionceau.

« Je serais toujours là, tu le sais ?! Non, non, non, non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Je surgirais au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. Tu le sais ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu ne me pas… Ghlark ! »

Un coup de griffe sec sous la gorge lui coupa la parole, ainsi que la gorge.

Son corps tomba inerte au sol, avant de s'évaporer.

Le lion noir recula lui aussi à la mort de celui que j'avais été : mon instinct animal primaire.

Je repris forme humaine, et le lionceau se reforma, encore sous sa forme adulte. Il se dirigea vers le lion noir, mais je le rappelais.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Nous serions pires que lui si nous le tuons ainsi. »

Il se détourna de sa proie, et le lion noir courus se perdre dans les ténèbres. Le lionceau revint à moi, et je vis une lueur briller au loin. Je me dépêchais de l'atteindre avec lui. Le contour d'une porte se dessinait dans le vide. Je m'approchais d'elle et sentis une poignée. Je la tournais, dévoilant une lueur étincelante. Je me retournais, éblouis par cette lumière qui inondait les alentours. Je vis que le lion s'était assis. Il me regardait, l'air sûr et noble. J'hésitais à passer le pas de la porte, mais finalement, ce fut lui qui m'y contraignit.

« Joshua, tu t'es libéré de ta part animale. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de métamorphe qui peuvent s'en vanter. Tu à réussis à débrider tes transformations, tu peux maintenant repartir. Je serais toujours là, je la surveillerais, et je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne refasse plus surface. Part. »

J'hésitais encore à traverser la porte, mais finalement, je pris une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier regard au lion, et je traversais la lumière.


	7. Mouvements

**Voila un autre chapitre. Désolé pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, mais je n'ai pas eu ma correctrice qui passe actuellement ses partielles, même si j'ai tenté de limiter les erreurs… Si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, envoyer moi une review, et j'updaterais la fic. Petite annonce : La semaine prochaine je passe un concours blanc donc je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à sortir un nouveau chapitre. Bref, après une intro assez longue, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 _ **Chapitre VI : Mouvements**_

 **PDV de Katerina**

Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée. Je ne craignais pas les rencontres que je pouvais faire sur le chemin entre notre abri et le fleuve souterrain, car il me fallait quelque chose comme une ou deux heure, peut-être même trois, étant donné que mon horloge interne n'étais plus vraiment fiable, pour aller là bas. Non, ce que je craignais, c'était que Joshua redevienne comme il y a plus d'une semaine. Malgré ses blessures, je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir deux seconde face à lui, du moins, sans le tuer. La folie qui l'avait emportée semblait avoir disparue, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle pouvait le reprendre rapidement. En plus, l'état de son bras semblait avoir légèrement empiré, même si celui de sa hanche semblait se stabiliser. Il ne fallait plus qu'il ne bouge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétablis, et vu l'ampleur des dégâts, Il allait être obligé de rester couché plusieurs mois. Cela nous retardais beaucoup, et Maywenna cherchais désespérément le moyen de nous déplacer tout les deux sans nuire au repos de Joshua.

Je me dépêchais d'aller au fleuve, car je voulais limiter les rencontres en route, et je souhaitais par-dessus tout me débarrasser de ce sang qui me collait aux bras. Finalement, je parvins sans problème au cours d'eau. C'était la troisième fois que j'y allais, et à chaque fois, le brusque changement de température auquel je faisais face me surprenait. Je posais mes deux gourdes à coté de moi (j'en avais trouvé une dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit village soudé dans les murs), et je plongeai mes bras dans l'eau froide. La fraicheur de l'eau qui coulait sur mes avants bras me fit frissonner, et je commençais à frotter vigoureusement pour enlever le sang séché. Après dix bonnes minutes à frotter à la lueur des minerais de métal éternel, tout étais partis, et je commençais à remplir les deux récipients.

Je me relevais, et repartis rapidement vers notre abri. Sur la route, je remarquais une troupe de petites créatures verdâtres, toutes armées. Katerina m'appris que c'était des gobelins, des humains ayant mutés à cause des radiations. Ils avaient des torches avec eux, et j'hésitais à les leur prendre.

Finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je m'approchais discrètement d'eux, car c'était une denrée plutôt précieuse. J'en comptais cinq, mais il pouvait y en avoir d'autre. Quatre d'entre eux avaient posé leurs armes sur la paroi de la caverne, et commençaient à se détendre. Le cinquième était posté au centre, et semblait scruter le reste du couloir.

Je sortis de l'ombre, la main sur ma rapière, faisant signe que je ne voulais aucun mal. La bande me fixa, prête à se défendre, tandis que j'avançais. Je fis l'erreur de retirer ma main du pommeau, et tous se jetèrent sur leurs armes. Je sortis ma rapière, et une dague, qui tenait encore à mon bras grâce à une bande en cuir que j'avais récupéré sur un cadavre. Avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur moi, je me précipitai vers le garde, perforant sa cuirasse de cuir. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil le reste du groupe. Le gobelin que je venais de tuer devait être assez respecté, car ils hésitèrent à me foncer dessus. Mais l'un deux poussa des cris stridents, et tous se jetèrent sur moi. Je reçus un coup de hache avec ma dague, tandis que je repoussais une des créatures avec mon pied. Je portai un estoc sur un des petits êtres, et ma rapière resta coincée dans son orbite. Je sortis ma dernière dague, et la jeta sur un des gobelins, qui fut projeté en arrière. Maywenna amplifiais mes reflexes, et aiguisais ma perception, si bien qu'aucun des gobelins n'avait encore réussis à m'atteindre. Le gobelin avec la hache recula de quelques pas, et fonça sur moi avec le dernier gobelin. J'esquivais le coup de hache, repoussant un coup de glaive, et sonna le détenteur de ce dernier avec mon pied. Je plantai ma dague dans sa gorge, et récupéra la dague que j'avais jetée sur le cadavre à coté. Le survivant se retourna, en commença à courir, mais une dague dans la nuque le brisa dans son élan. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avertir quiconque de ce que je venais de faire.

Je récupérai toutes mes armes ainsi que les torches, en pensant aussi à récupérer aussi une épée pour Joshua. Je regardais encore une fois mes bras, tachés une nouvelle fois de sang, soupirant de découragement. Je venais de me les laver il y avait à peine vingt minutes. Je retournais vers l'abri avec mon butin. Je poussais le rocher qui bloquais la porte, jeta le sac sur le sol, et remis le rocher à sa place. Enfin en sécurité…

Je portais les gourdes sur une table en marbre, et déchargeais tout le sac. J'entendais des gémissements dans la pièce à coté, dont la source devait être Joshua. Je lui portais une gourde, avant d'aller chercher un fragment de métal, afin d'inspecter l'état de sa hanche.

La faible lueur que projetait le minerai sur Joshua m'inquiétait sur ce que je voyais. Même si le fil tenait, le blessé j'en étais moins sûre. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fièvre qui l'avait pris depuis quelques jours, et il n'y avait rien pour la faire baisser. Son front était en plus brulant que d'habitude.

 _Pas bon du tout ça._

J'avais remarqué. En plus, on ne peut rien faire…

 _Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre, en espérant qu'il ne nous claque pas entre les doigts, sinon, on est mal._

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'avoir une expression de peur sur son visage. Il gémit quelque chose que je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais qui semblait vouloir me dire de regarder derrière moi. Je crus entendre les mots minotaures, mort et court, mais tout étais noyé dans un flot inintelligible de gémissements. Il en fut ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, quelques fois coupé de sommeil. Chaque fois que je devais sortir, j'avais la hantise de le retrouver mort. Une fois, à mon retour, je le retrouvai en train de se vider de son sang, le fil de la hanche ayant cédé. Il faiblissait de plus en plus chaque jours, et Maywenna ne parvenais pas à le calmer ou à l'endormir. A croire que la fièvre déjouait son contrôle mental. Pendant près d'un mois, je ne dormis pas beaucoup, inquiète de son état, ou ne pouvant pas m'endormir à cause des cris qu'ils poussaient quelques fois quand il semblait reprendre un peu de force. Finalement, il s'endormi pendant plusieurs mois, en ne rouvrant les yeux qu'une seul fois, tandis que j'inspectais sa hanche. Son sommeil étais agité de rêve qui le terrifiais. Combien de fois l'ai-je entendus prononcer « je ne t'ai pas tué » ? Combien de fois m'étais je réveillée à cause de ses cris de peurs ?

Son état était instable, et ses blessures empirèrent peu à peu. La peau semblait commencer à pourrir autour du trou de sa hanche et de son bras. La situation était tellement critique que Maywenna dû prendre le contrôle de mon corps, et me força à cautériser ses plaies par le feu d'une des torches. Après ça, la pourriture resta encore quelques semaine, et régulièrement, je rallumais la torche, économisant le peu que j'avais, et recommençais à bruler la peau. Petit à petit, la peau redevenais relativement saine, mais Joshua ne se réveillais pas. Je le forçais à manger un peu, de manière à ce qu'il puisse tenir plus longtemps. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un maigre fil, qui menaçait de céder au moindre coup de vent. Pourtant, il fallait que nous avancions. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, car ma réserve de bandage commençait à se vider, et que le fil qu'il me restait ne pouvait plus suffire à recoudre sa hanche.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je cherchais quelque chose qui face office de brancard, et je découvris, avec l'aide de Maywenna, plusieurs morceaux de ficelle, des planches, et des morceaux de ferrailles, à une journée environ de l'abri. J'avais été réticente devant le risque de laisser Joshua sans soin durant plusieurs jours, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je retournais à l'abri avec tout le matériel, et commença à tailler des roues dans le bois, à l'aides des dagues. Les morceaux de ferrailles servaient à aiguiser mes armes, et la ficelle allait servir à attacher le drap de Joshua sur les planches.

Durant une semaine, je préparais le matériel pour pouvoir emporter Joshua, et je rassemblais tout ce qui allait être nécessaire à notre survie. Et puis, quand tout fut prêt, je déplaçais Joshua du lit jusqu'au brancard, et sortis avec lui. Il était toujours endormi, mais il semblait s'être calmé. Heureusement, car sinon, nous aurions été en danger. Maywenna et mes visions me dirigèrent dans les couloirs sombres, évitant le plus possible les rencontres. Joshua était vulnérable, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser trop loin de moi. Nous progressions de plus en plus dans le dédale interminable d'allés, de croisements et de dangers que représentaient les souterrains.

Quand nous trouvions un abri, nous nous y arrêtions pendant quelques jours, afin de récupérer un peu. Pendant ces quelques jours de répits, Maywenna m'apprit à développer mes capacités mentales. Au départ, ce n'était pas grand-chose, Juste réussir à bloquer son esprit à toute sorte d'intrusions psychiques, mais la difficulté croissait en fonction du temps. Je devins capable de contrôler l'esprit des rats que je croisais, et je réussis à me projeter mentalement dans le futur, diminuant le nombre de chemins probables qui menait à l'avenir. Enfin, quand je n'étais pas occupée à sauver Joshua.

Son état était encore plus instable… Il a même faillis y passer, mais la volonté de Maywenna lui a permis de survivre encore quelques jours de plus. Quelques fois, je voulais l'abandonner, car son état tellement grave, qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun espoir, mais là encore, Maywenna me poussais à continuer à le faire vivre.

Cette importance que Maywenna lui portait m'intriguait, et ma curiosité grandissait de jours en jours. Trois mois après notre départ, nous trouvions un endroit sûr, où nous nous sommes arrêtées quelques jours.

Dit, Pourquoi tient tu tellement à ce qu'il reste en vie ?

 _Et bien..._

Son silence perdura pendant de longues minutes.

Tu ne sais pas ?

 _Si, mais je n'en suis plus sûre… Disons que je l'ai vu essayer de combattre son coté animal. La partie obscure des métamorphes si tu veux. Depuis le minotaure, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse réussir. C'est de leur nature animale que les métamorphes ne peuvent prendre qu'une seule forme à la fois, et uniquement des animaux. Je réussis à la bloquer grâce au contrôle mental, mais il faut maintenant qu'il réussisse tout seul. Je ne pourrais pas toujours le regarder droit dans les yeux._

Et pourquoi est-ce si important ?

 _Il pourrait être assez fort pour vaincre Dieu._

Attend, tu ne compte pas retourner à la surface ?

 _Ça m'étonnerait qu'Il descende ici._

On va se faire chopper dès qu'on pointera notre gueule dehors !

 _Peut-être, mais connaissant Asura, il sera là en personne pour nous repêcher._

Et s'il n'était pas là ? Si Joshua n'est pas celui que tu croyais, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour survivre ?

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je crois que c'est le bon._

Attend, Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici ? Combien de personnes se sont fait chopper ?

 _Beaucoup trop, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il soit le bon. Je m'affaiblis de plus en plus, et les prochains transferts risquent d'être les derniers. Il faut que je retrouve mon corps le plus vite possible !_

Donc, tu te sers de nous pour récupérer ton corps ?

 _Et en plus je vous donne votre liberté._

Non, je refuse de continuer à te suivre. Tu as sacrifié trop de monde, et ça n'a eu aucun effet.

 _Des innocents meurent chaque jour, des enfants, des femmes et des adolescents. Des gens qui n'ont pas encore vécus la vie pleinement !_

Tu ne le fais pas pour nous ! Tu le fais pour toi, pour que toi tu puisses vivre librement. Est-ce que tu continuerais à te battre si ton corps avait été détruit ? Tenterais-tu de nous libérer ?

 _Je le ferais jusqu'au bout !_

Tu mens… On se connait depuis assez longtemps pour que je reconnaisse les nombreuses fois où tu m'as mentis…

 _Non ! Je ne te mens pas !_

Et moi, tu comptes m'abandonner lâchement dès que ça foirera ?

 _Katerina, écoute… Je suis votre meilleur espoir…_

Tu lui as dit ?! Tu lui as dit qu'il risquait de mourir ?! Fis-je mentalement en montrant Joshua du doigt. M'as-tu au moins dit la vérité dès que nous sommes rencontrées ? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé choisir ce que je voulais ! Peut-être que je fuyais Dieu, mais au moins, j'étais tranquille. Si jamais j'avais dû finir dans l'arène, j'y aurais été, et je serais morte seule, mais sans personne pour me pleurer, ni pour me haïr ! Et tout est parti en vrille au moment où tu as pris possession de mon corps ! Tout ce qui nous arrive est de ta faute ! Joshua serait encore valide, et probablement en train de se battre. Est-ce que tu crois que je voulais l'accompagner ? Pensais tu seulement que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider ?

 _Il le sait… La mort à toujours été à ses coté, dans tout les combats, mais il lui offrait une vie à chaque fois… Maintenant, elle est probablement toujours à ses cotés, mais peut-être pas du bon… Il est comme toi, solitaire, sans ennemis, sans problème, mais aussi puissant. Bien plus puissant que tout ceux que j'ai pu voir depuis des décennies. Chaque personne que j'ai parasitée, je croyais en elle ! Je la savais capable de grandes choses, mais j'ai échoué à chaque fois. Je te comprends dans ta colère, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Vous êtes très puissants tout les deux, mais vous n'avez pas l'expérience que j'ai pu acquérir…_

Parce que nous voulons faire nos propres erreurs !

 _J'essaye d'éviter celle que j'ai déjà faite !_

Non ! Chaque vie que tu as gaspillé, c'était une vie qui aurait duré beaucoup plus longtemps si tu ne l'avais pas contrôlée.

 _Peut-être, mais au moins j'essaye de vous aider, de vous donner une autre vie ! Une vie qui mérite d'être vécue !_

Non, tu essayes de refaire le monde dans lequel tu as vécus, mais ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est qu'il est mort ! Il ne serait plus jamais là, même si tu tentais n'importe quoi ! Tu peux juste briser l'étau qui entrave notre liberté, mais jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne pourras retrouver ce que tu as pu vivre. Ce que tu n'as pas encore compris, c'est que la liberté n'est pas notre priorité. Ce que nous voulons d'abord, c'est de la sécurité. Savoir que nous ne pouvons pas mourir quelque soit la cause. Que nous pouvons vivre longtemps et que nous pouvons atteindre la fin de notre route, sans passer par des impasses. Tu comprends ? Regarde ton monde en plus, Il a été détruit. N'est ce pas le signe de sa faiblesse ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais je la sentais réfléchir. Joshua était toujours inconscient, et je regrettais d'avoir dû l'embarquer dans cette merde. Voilà les effets de ta naïveté Maywenna. Les gens meurent par ta faute !

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, car je savais que Maywenna pouvais toujours prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Joshua était mourant, l'extérieur semblait tout autant dangereux que les souterrains et j'étais dirigée par une idéaliste trop naïve pour voir ce qui allait réellement se passer. Elle allait peut-être nous libérer de Dieu, mais qu'arrivera-t-il après ? Tomberons-nous dans l'anarchie, ou bien un autre tyran prendra-t-il la place vacante ? J'avais envie de tout laisser tomber, prendre mes propres décisions en ne comptant que sur moi-même, et puis si je mourrais, et bien tant pis…

 _Je n'ai rien à redire… D'un coté, tu as raison, mais imagine qu'il existe une autre réalité… Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir plusieurs futurs, tu sais aussi qu'une fois que tu as fait ton choix, tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière pour modifier le temps, mais n'as-tu jamais imaginé une seule fois ce que pourrait être aujourd'hui le monde dont je te parle ? Ce monde qui à été détruit par Asura aurait pu réussir à survivre sans ses mensonges. Il y avait des défauts, mais pas celui de tuer n'importe qui !_

Il est mort, personne ne pourra vivre dedans…

 _Peut-être, mais nous pouvons en refaire un, similaire. Mais il faut qu'Asura disparaisse._

Arrête, tu sais que tu as tort.

 _Non, on peut le refaire, mais pas sans moi. Tant pis si je perds mon corps, mais il ne faut pas que je meure. Vous êtes les derniers que j'envois contre Dieu. Je vous le promets. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir m'en sortir de toute façon. Et puis, désolé de le dire comme ça, mais vous n'avez plus rien à perdre à me suivre…_

Non. Je ne te suivrais pas, et je ne veux pas te suivre tant que tu n'auras pas demandé à Joshua ce qu'il en pense. Tu l'as entrainé avec moi, donc tu dois tout lui dire, et après nous prendrons une décision.

 _Et s'il meurt ?_

Ma réponse est non. Tu la connais maintenant.

Joshua gémit à coté de moi, et je me retournai pour voir sa peau virer au noir.

 _Je ne crois pas que ce soit normal… Ne t'approche surtout pas !_

Il s'agita, et sa peau semblait vouloir reprendre sa couleur naturelle.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas moi ! » Dit-il.

Je vis le noir de sa peau commencer à régresser, mais il se calma d'un seul coup, et sa peau recommença à s'assombrir. Il s'agita de nouveau, et la couleur sombre recula encore devant… Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que c'était.

« TU N'ES PAS MOI » Hurla-t-il, mais son hurlement se mua en rugissement, et je compris que des poils avaient pris la place de sa peau. L'humain se changea en lion, et je vis ses plaies se cicatriser.

Il rugit encore, et encore, luttant contre quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir.

J'avais peur. Il redevenait fou, et il retrouvait sa santé. Toutes ses blessures avait disparues et j'étais maintenant à sa merci. Cependant, ses yeux semblaient fermés, comme s'il rêvait encore. Je sentais Maywenna tendus, attentive à tout ce qu'il se passait.

Après un ultime rugissement, le corps de l'animal sembla enveloppé de lumière, et commença à reprendre forme humaine. Joshua réapparu peu à peu, mais quelque chose d'imperceptible avait changé. Quelque chose que seul mon don de guide pouvait réussir à sentir. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je savais que ce que je connaissais de Joshua avait volé en éclat.

Il était sauf, mais toujours inconscient.

 _Je… Je… Je crois que c'est ce que j'attendais…_

De quoi ?

 _C'est le bon…_

Quelques jours plus tard, nous reprenions la route. Joshua était toujours inconscient, mais son état de santé n'était plus un problème. Néanmoins, le brancard était toujours nécessaire, car malgré le peu qu'il avait mangé, son poids était resté le même.

J'étais plus confiante sur mon avenir maintenant que Maywenna était persuadé qu'il était celui qu'elle attendait. Elle avait sondé son esprit un peu plus tôt, et avait été troublé de ne pas reconnaitre celui que nous protégions depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait vue que l'énergie sombre qui coulait auparavant avait disparu, bien qu'il subsistait encore quelques traces dans son esprit, mais je savais d'expérience qu'elle avait trouvé autre chose qui l'avait surprise et inquiété. Elle refusait de m'en dire plus, mais je savais que ça n'étais pas bon pour nous.

Elle m'expliqua bien plus tard que tout le monde était parcourut par un flux d'énergie plus ou moins important, et que c'était de ce flux que venait nos dons. Les métamorphes avaient la particularité d'en avoir deux, car il y avait le leur, mais aussi celui de l'animal dont il prenait le plus souvent la forme. Selon elle, cela venait d'un problème de croisement génétique et atomique, qui avait surement développé une double conscience dans les différents membres de cette famille, les rendant plus téméraire, mais beaucoup plus dangereux… L'énergie sombre était la représentation de cette part animale qui permettait de prendre n'importe quelle forme animale, du moment que cette transformation était uniforme. Maintenant que Joshua ne l'avait plus, il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme, y compris humaine.

Petit à petit, sa vitalité semblait revenir, mais son réveil se faisait attendre.

 **PDV de Joshua**

Je flottais dans le vide. Maintenant que j'avais passé la porte, je savais que je ne risquais plus rien. Il était parti. Ce que j'avais été toute ces années avait disparu. Je pouvais flotter dans cet espace sans m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le vide, mais jamais je ne pourrais décrire cet endroit. Tout était distordu, même la lumière. Enfin, la lumière… ça n'éclairais pas vraiment, mais tout semblais si clair et si sombre à la fois… L'univers dans lequel j'étais semblais ponctué de flashs de couleurs étranges et surnaturelles, et des objets (était ce des objets ?) volaient autour de moi. J'entendais des chuchotements de part en part, mais nulle ne semblait les prononcer.

Je ne ressentais rien, ni joie, ni peur, ni colère. Comment m'étais-je retrouvé là ? L'inconnu s'étendait à perte de vue, et semblait m'ouvrir ses bras. Sans réfléchir, j'avançais. Je ne savais ni vers où, ni pourquoi, mais j'avançais. Je ne cherchais rien de particulier, mais ce monde me happait. Il happait mes désirs, mes volontés et mes souvenirs. Je semblais le connaitre si bien alors que je ne l'avais jamais parcouru. Rien n'était étranger, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Qui étais-je ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Qu'est ce que j'étais ? Une ombre comme une autre, errant sans but. Peut-être étais-je humain ?

Rien n'était beau, mais rien n'était laid. Tout semblait si parfait, mais si imparfait en même temps. Tout variait, tout n'était que mouvement. Ce monde changeait, s'adaptait à son hôte. Je voulais quelque chose ? Il apparaissait prêt de moi. Je n'en voulais plus, il disparaissait. C'était tellement déroutant…

Et puis ces voix, encore ces voix qui chuchotaient.

« Joshua ! » entendis-je crier.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Qui était ce ? Ce pouvait il que ce soit moi ?

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Plus jamais je ne bougerais. Ma vie était dans ce monde.

Je me sentais enfin à ma place.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Plus d'un mois avait déjà passé depuis que nous étions sortis de notre dernier abri. Joshua ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter pour lui. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à lui, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'il meurt. On avait fait tellement de chemin depuis que l'on était arrivé ici. J'avais arrêté de compter les mois que nous avions passés dans les souterrains, mais nous devions surement approcher de la première année de notre survie.

Maywenna m'informa que nous approchions de l'ancienne ville de Kalth'al Kob, sous l'actuelle Rehten. Nous avions fait tant de route ? Cette ville industrielle était située à plus d'un millier de kilomètre de Nigeb…

Kalth'al Kob avait été le plus grand centre scientifique, religieux et artistique de l'ancien monde. Lors de la guerre civile, elle s'était révoltée entièrement contre Asura. Ce fut la dernière ville à tomber sous les bombes thermonucléaires. En faite, juste après qu'Asura ai récupéré Satan. Ce dernier avait caché le corps de Maywenna dans un caisson en plomb qui avait été emporté en même temps que lui. Maywenna m'assurait qu'il n'y avait plus de radiation, et que la ville était déserte. Elle y était retournée quelques fois, et elle m'affirmait connaitre tout les quartiers de la ville fantôme.

Après quelques jours de marche, le boyau sembla s'élargir petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que la lumière des fragments de métal éternel ne nous montre plus que du vide autour de nous. Les parois s'effaçaient dans l'obscurité, nous entourant d'un voile sombre étouffant. Je sentais une légère sensation de claustrophobie me prendre, mais je faisais confiance à Katerina.

Un éclat brillant déchira la nuit sous le faible éclairage du métal. Puis, un panneau surgit, bientôt suivis de murs et de fenêtres. Des objets ressemblant aux transporteurs aériens des troupes célestes étaient toutes rangés d'un seul coté de ce qui avait dû être une route auparavant. Des morceaux de métal, des rochers et des champignons avaient creusé la surface de l'asphalte, détruisant sans peine l'œuvre de cette civilisation. Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun cadavre, pas de squelettes, ni aucun signe de destruction, en dehors des causes naturelles. Tout semblait comme figé dans le temps, comme si tous ceux qui avaient vécus ici s'étaient tous volatilisés en même temps, comme par magie. La rouille à elle seul montrait les années qui s'étaient écoulées, mais elle n'était pas très présente malgré les millénaires écoulés.

 _Les effets d'une bombe thermonucléaire… La chaleur est telle, qu'elle vaporise tout en un instant. L'avantage, c'est que quand ça refroidis, les objets ayant une structure non organique ne sont pas ou peu affecté par le temps et par la bombe…_

Je me dirigeais à travers les dédales d'avenues grâce a Katerina, regardant attentivement chaque façade, chaque boutique chaque objet que cette civilisation détruite avait pu laisser sur son passage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences entre leur langage et le notre, si ce n'est que l'écriture de certains mots, et la manière, dont c'était écrit. Quelques fois, des statues en bronze émergeaient de ce qui avait pu être des parcs, mais il n'y avait ni arbre, ni pelouse pour le confirmer. Seules les grilles entourant ces espaces me donnaient une signification possible sur certaines places. Les immeubles menaçant se dressaient autours de nous, ne nous laissant même pas voir leur hauteur. Ce qui avait dû être un moyen de transport publique était écrasé contre un mur, et il me sembla voir une tache sombre sur le mur, mais l'obscurité était tellement épaisse…

Des câbles tenaient dans les airs, et des engins avec des roues reliées à des rails métalliques étaient parfois liés à ces câbles. Quelque uns avait cédé, et trainait par terre. Maywenna me déconseillais d'y toucher, car l'électricité pouvait encore être activé. Des sources autogénérante alimentaient autrefois ces câbles, et il était possible qu'elles soient encore actives.

Nous arrivions dans un quartier plus moderne et plus aéré. Un toit en verre « Biochimique, auto régénérant », comme disait Maywenna, était encore debout, couvrant un bâtiment qui avait l'allure d'un des vaisseaux de protection de l'armée de Dieu. Son vrai nom est Asura, je sais, mais depuis que je suis née, je l'ai appelé Dieu. N'étais ce pas sa nature parmi nous ?

Nous sommes entrés, et Maywenna me guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle. J'appuyais machinalement sur le mur, constatant qu'il y avait un interrupteur, et la lumière fut. L'éclat soudain me brula mes yeux habitué depuis trop longtemps à l'obscurité, mais petit à petit, je commençais à retrouver une vue normale.

Nous étions dans un bureau, mais dont les tables avaient été poussées pour faire un peu de place. Un lit était collé au mur en face de moi, et une cuisinière couverte de poussière se trouvait à ma droite. J'entendis même le vrombissement discret d'un réfrigérateur.

 _Ouais… ça fait un baille que je ne suis pas revenue. Bon, voilà le topo : on se pose ici le temps que Joshua se réveille. Pendant ce temps, j'en profiterais pour t'apprendre deux-trois trucs utiles. Par contre, même si j'ai réussi à trouver une pièce où l'électricité fonctionne, l'eau courante est un autre problème. Normalement, il y a une source naturelle à quelques heures de marche, mais je ne sais pas trop s'il y aura encore de l'eau…_

Et pour Joshua ?

 _On attend…_

 **PDV de Joshua**

« Je lève à nouveau un verre pour la réussite d'Eric. Que ton mariage puisse durer éternellement. » Fit mon père.

Je levais mon verre encore une fois avant d'embrasser celle qui venait de devenir ma femme. Le maire de la ville nous avait officiellement nommé mari et femme. Nous avions fait beaucoup de chemin depuis que nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois…

Nous nous étions rencontré par hasard dans un train, alors que j'allais rendre visite à mes parents. Ce jour là, je m'étais assis avec mon ordinateur, afin de travailler sur le nouveau projet de mon laboratoire. Nous allions créer un androïde avec une intelligence artificielle tellement développée, qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un humain. C'est là qu'elle s'est assise à coté de moi. Au départ, je faisais en sorte de me concentrer sur mes recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'interrompe dans mes réflexions. Elle m'avait demandé si le train qu'elle avait pris allait bien à Dheavencity. Lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était trompée, et que la gare de destination était Linaf, elle me demanda s'il y avait un moyen de reprendre le bon train. Voyant que j'étais de nouveau absorbé dans mes recherches, elle me bouscula, faisant tomber mon ordinateur par terre. C'est à ce moment que je suis tombé sous le charme. Je me suis tourné vers elle, me préparant à la sermonner, mais ces yeux vairons me firent l'effet d'un brasier immense dans lequel se perdit ma réflexion. Ses cheveux bruns dansant autour de son visage en amande m'hypnotisèrent, et j'en oubliai de reprendre mon ordinateur. Je sortis de ma transe quand elle à recommencer à me secouer, mais c'était trop tard. Un lien fragile s'était crée entre nous, et je n'arrivais plus à oublier ce visage.

Elle s'appelait Katerina, et travaillait dans une entreprise d'import-export. Elle avait dû partir précipitamment sous le coup d'une affaire urgente qui, par chance, avait été annulé au moment où nous arrivions à destination. Le prochain train partait le lendemain, et dans ces petites villes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hôtels. En plus, le temps était radieux, et toutes les chambres avaient été réservées pour profiter de ce magnifique week-end. Je lui proposais donc de venir dormir chez mes parents, et comme j'insistais, elle accepta.

Puis nous avons fait connaissance, et avons commencé à vivre ensemble. Quelques années plus tard, nous étions unis par ce même temps qui régnait lors de cette première rencontre.

Je reposai mon verre, dévorant du regard Katerina. Sa robe blanche mettait en couleur sa peau bronzée, et ses formes généreuses commençaient à me faire ardemment désirer notre lune de miel. Des pointes de désir me piquèrent au vif, quand elle commença à caresser ma jambe de son pied. Je me retournais vers elle, lui faisant un grand sourire, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle me jeta un regard aguicheur, me faisant jurer qu'elle ne manquerait de rien ce soir.

L'entrée passa brièvement, composé de mets raffinés que j'avais commandé aux traiteurs plus tôt dans le mois. Puis les plats principaux firent leur apparition, tandis que l'alcool commençait à délier les langues. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi, et je regardais partout, cherchant ce que qui aurait pu mal se passer. Il n'y avait rien.

J'entendis néanmoins un léger bruit derrière moi, et je vis une déchirure dans le mur. Je me retournais, demanda discrètement à Katerina de regarder le mur, mais elle me dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Quelqu'un prononça quelque chose qui m'interpella. Un certain Joshua avait réussi à défier Asura, et fuyait maintenant dans les couloirs des souterrains. Pourquoi ce nom ? Qui était-il ? Je demandais à toute l'assemblé si quelqu'un connaissais ce Joshua, mais tout le monde répondis qu'il n'y avait personne qui portait ce nom. Le léger bruissement recommença, et je vis le mur s'arracher en deux, tel une feuille en papier. Personne ne remarqua ça, et je me levai pour aller voir. Ma mère me demanda si tout allait bien, mais apparemment, j'étais le seul à voir ce qui se passait. Une voix appela Joshua de l'autre coté. Intrigué, je tirais un peu plus sur les bords du mur, ouvrant un passage assez grand pour moi. La voix semblait plus forte maintenant, et je me retournai pour demander si quelqu'un avait entendu. Tous avaient disparus. J'étais seul dans cette pièce avec la déchirure. J'entendis une dernière fois la voix m'appeler, avant de sentir une force m'emporter avec elle hors de ce que j'avais crée.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Un mois avait passé depuis mon arrivée dans cette citée détruite. J'avais tout lavé, tout révisé, tout entretenu dans notre abri. Je commençais à bien connaitre ce quartier de la ville, et j'avais démarré l'exploration des autres parties de Kalth'al Kob. Pendant ce temps, Joshua dormait toujours, et l'attente était douloureuse. Je ne supportais plus de le voir ainsi, incapable de réagir.

Depuis quelques jours, je tentais tout ce qui était possible de faire pour le réveiller. A aucun de mes cris, de mes coups il n'avait réagis, mais je continuais. Maywenna me disait d'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Elle m'avait rendus trop forte pour elle, et je pouvais disposer de mon corps comme bon me semblait.

Je niais l'évidence, mais il fallait avouer une chose, c'est que je tenais à lui à force de m'en occuper. A force d'espérer son réveil, j'en étais venue à connaitre son corps dans les moindres détails. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et sa cicatrice sur son œil ressortait clairement, telle une malédiction. Ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlé, trainant sur le sol de la pièce paraissaient prendre vie au moindre courant d'air. Sa peau cuivrée était parsemée de cicatrices, et ses muscles ressortaient encore malgré l'inaction qui l'avait assaillit. Son visage habituellement imberbe s'était recouvert d'un duvet épais, qui parvenait à cacher les coups durs que la vie lui avait fait subir. Seuls ses yeux restaient un mystère pour moi. Ils étaient toujours cachés par ses paupières.

Je criais, je frappais, je le secouais, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le sortir de son sommeil. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir, mais j'avais toujours l'illusion que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui.

Comme aujourd'hui…

Il était là, le visage bercé dans sa crinière noire, les yeux encore clos. Il dormait encore, mais je forçais encore et encore. Je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je sentais qu'il pouvait se réveiller aujourd'hui. Mais bientôt, comme à chaque fois, je fus vaincue par son inaction. Je me laissai tomber à coté de son lit, en soupirant :

« Joshua, réveille-toi. J'en peux plus…

-Qui est Joshua ? »


	8. Eveil

**Bonjour à tous, et désolé du retard. J'ai été submergé par le travail ces derniers temps, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à continuer la fic. Heureusement, grâce aux inondations, il y a moins de profs, et donc plus de temps libre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 _ **Chapitre VII : Eveil**_

Dans les profondeurs d'une ancienne citée enfouie dans les profondeurs de la terre, une ombre s'éveilla. Un faible écho de puissance perdu dans les ténèbres l'avait ramenée à la vie.

Il était là, dans son royaume ! Elle était endormie depuis si longtemps, mais maintenant, ça allait être différent. Il pouvait l'aider. L'affront qu'elle avait subit allait être lavé, et enfin, oui, enfin, elle se vengerait de celui qui à détruit tout ce qu'elle avait construit ! Ce fléau qui l'avait souillé de son ambition et de son pouvoir allait disparaitre ! Il pourrait l'atteindre là où elle avait échouée, mais il ne pouvait le faire sans l'aide d'une entité encore plus forte qu'elle-même. La Mort ne pouvait même plus lui prendre sa vie toute seule, mais ensemble… Oui, ensemble, l'esprit de la planète, la Mort, et lui, ils pouvaient le faire payer…

L'ombre commença à sourire sous l'idée du châtiment qui attendait cet homme qui l'avait défié. Mais avant tout, il fallait retrouver le vieux marcheur, une entité encore plus ancienne qu'elle-même…

 **PDV de Katerina**

« Joshua ?

-Je suppose que ça doit être moi, vu que nous sommes que deux…

-Je suppose ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Un peu dans le brouillard… Pourtant, nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années, à vrai dire, nous devions nous marier aujourd'hui, et c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle Joshua.

-Attend, je comprends pas…

-Mon nom est Eric, et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'instant, nous devions nous marier. D'ailleurs, où sommes nous ?

-Nous marier ? Mais on ne se connait que depuis à peu près un an !

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Ça fait quatre ans !

-Tu déconnes ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Non, mais je ne suis plus sûr de savoir où je me trouve…

-Bon… Tu t'appelle Joshua, nous sommes dans des souterrains à cause d'Asura, ou Dieu si tu préfère, depuis un an, et je te signale qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre nous ! Tu es dans le coma depuis un bon bout de temps à cause d'un minotaure, et pour info, ton sommeil est franchement bizarre. »

Il ne répondit pas, gardant son regard dans le vide.

 _Tu veux que j'aille voir ?_

Je ne sais pas trop, il a l'air d'avoir tout oublié, mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il a l'air d'avoir de faux souvenirs, comme s'il les avait vécus.

 _Je suis d'accord. On tente ?_

Oui.

Je m'approchais de lui, posa mes mains sur ses tempes, et laissa Maywenna guider mon esprit dans le sien.

Des images apparaissaient de part en part, et confirmaient ses dires. Je me voyais dans une robe de mariée mettant en valeur mes formes, et… Non ! Il a pas rêvé ça ?!

 _Si…_

Bref, je vous passe les détails, mais tout les souvenirs qu'il avait ne s'étaient jamais déroulés, mais étaient trop bien implanté pour que ce ne soit que des rêves. Etrangement, tous paraissaient sombres et flous, comme les clichés de photographes débutants.

Je revins dans mon corps, avec plus d'interrogation qu'avant d'en sortir. Il n'y avait plus rien de ce qu'il avait vécu dans les souterrains, et tout avaient été remplacé par ces… Comment dire, ça n'était pas des rêves, mais quelque chose qu'il avait vécu, mais qui n'était jamais arrivé. Un paradoxe mémoriel en quelque sorte.

Il voulut se mettre debout, mais ses jambes chancelaient avant de se dérober sous son poids. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'en penser, mais maintenant, il était éveillé, c'est déjà ça de pris… je lui donnais une épée, ainsi que des vêtements, et l'aida à se tenir debout.

Je sortis quelques instants en dehors de la chambre/bureau pour respirer tandis qu'il se changeait et se réhabituait à son corps.

 _Tu as vu…_

Oui, c'est étrange… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait d'autre dimension ?

 _Aucune idée. Pourquoi ?_

Non, rien. C'était juste pour trouver une explication un tant soi peu plausible… mais si il y en avait, est ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait transposer son âme inconsciemment dans une autre dimension ?

 _C'est une explication qui pourrait tenir la route, étant donné qu'il y avait une théorie sur l'univers qui exposait l'existence de passage inter dimensionnel selon quelques modèles scientifique. Mais bon, inconsciemment, c'est impossible, vu que même moi je n'y arrive pas._

Tu as surement raison… cela semble pourtant trop réel pour être un rêve, alors comment il l'a vécu ?

 _Je ne sais pas, mais je connais un endroit qui pourrait nous fournir des réponses. C'est à quelques semaines d'ici._

Et sinon, notre destination initiale ?

 _Nous ne sommes pas assez prêt je pense. Il faudrait que nous allions aux forges de Alk'atosh._

Pourquoi ?

 _Ce n'est pas armé comme ça qu'on va pouvoir vaincre Asura. En plus, elle se trouve sur un point de flux magique. Oui, magique, dans le sens où il n'y a eu aucune explication scientifique qui puisse comprendre pourquoi tous les objets forgés là bas sont différents de ceux forgés dans les autres forges. Elle se situe à une, voire deux semaine de marche, dans les ruine d'une ancienne citée qui date d'avant ma civilisation._

Attend, la magie existe vraiment ?

 _Plus ou moins. Ce que nous avons tous en communs, c'est une modification génétique faite grâce à un peu de magie. D'où les flux énergétiques que chacun a en lui-même. Mais il existe des points où la magie jaillit de la terre à un tel point que l'on arrive à la sentir. Elle en arrive à modifier le temps et l'espace. Aucun scientifique n'a réussis à établir quoique ce soit dessus tellement c'est perturbant, irrationnel et imprévisible._

Donc, la magie pourrait probablement être la cause des « rêves » de Joshua, pour peu qu'on soit passé par un endroit où elle était assez concentrée.

 _Bien… C'est une autre explication, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, sinon, je l'aurais ressentie. J'y suis extrêmement sensible._

Ce qui nous ramène à une impasse…

 _Si mes souvenirs sont bon, il existe dans les ruines de Aglob'hotar une sorte de temple qui retrace des événements qui se sont produits après que la civilisation les occupant ait disparue brusquement. Il y avait quelque chose qui parlait d'un homme animal et de deux êtres à deux têtes. Il faudrait qu'on y passe au cas où. Ce serait toujours intéressant._

Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue par cette idée… C'est assez étrange, et il est peu probable qu'une civilisation encore plus ancienne a pu voir le futur.

 _Tu ne le peux pas ?_

Ce n'est pas la même chose, et puis, je ne vois que dans les quelques heures à venir.

 _Et d'après toi, est-ce qu'avec un peu de magie, on ne pourrait voir plus loin ?_

Surement, mais je ne connais pas la magie. Quand devons nous partir ?

 _Dès que ce sera possible. Il faut que Joshua reprenne encore quelques forces…_

En parlant de lui, il…

Deux bras enserrèrent ma poitrine, et me ramenèrent en arrière, droit sur le torse de Joshua. Je levais la tête vers son visage, partagée entre l'envie de rester contre lui, et celle de m'éloigner. Finalement, je choisissais la dernière.

Je me retournais vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il m'aimait, son regard, son silence, sa déception, tout le trahissait. Mais ce n'étais pas un vrai amour. Il l'avait lui-même crée dans ses rêves, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'étais plus le vrai Joshua, celui qui était peu expressif, renfermé sur lui-même, et qui ne voulait pas de lien avec quiconque. C'était une façade totalement différente qu'il montrait.

« Ton bras va bien ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Le minotaure te l'avait complètement détruit. Pareil pour la hanche ?

-Pareil.

-Est-ce que tu serais capable de marcher toute la journée ?

-Je pense… »

On est prêtes ?

 _Moi oui, et toi ?_

Je rassemble les affaires et on y va.

Je repartis dans la chambre, rangea toutes les gourdes, les boites de nourriture, et les torches qu'il me restait dans le sac (j'en profitais aussi pour remplir le sac que j'avais trouvé pour Joshua), et repris ma rapière et mon fusil.

Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de munitions, et le peu qu'il restait dans les différentes armureries de la ville n'étaient pas compatibles. Je pouvais bien sur remplacer les billes d'acier par des petites pierres, mais mon sac de poudre était bientôt à sec.

Je sortis avec tout le matos sur le dos, et donna le sac à Joshua.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, et je le savais complètement désorienté. Moi-même, je luttais contre mes propres sentiments, repoussant mes limites en me laissant porter par les indications de Maywenna. Mais pourtant, ce que je croyais être de la sympathie et du respect, presque de l'admiration pour lui, n'étais autre que de l'amour. Mais le Joshua qui était avec moi en ce moment n'était pas le vrai Joshua, celui que j'avais appris à aimer malgré ses défauts. Le vrai Joshua ne se serait pas laisser aimer quelqu'un. Il aurait cherché à survivre, laissant de coté tout ce qui aurait pu être humain, conservant une expression froide et neutre, se montrant supérieur a tous en apparence, et puis… Oui, à contrecœur je devais admettre qu'il me voyait comme inferieur à lui. Quant à moi, j'essayais surtout de ne pas craquer.

Je sortis un minerais de métal, et le pointa devant moi. La faible lueur se répercuta contre les vitres de la mairie où nous nous étions réfugiés. Je descendis les escaliers, suivis par Joshua, et je sortis du bâtiment.

Maywenna me dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, et nous reprenions un long chemin.

 **PDV de Joshua**

Le premier et le second jour de marche se déroulèrent sans aucun problème. Enfin, si, il y avait un unique problème. Je souffrais de me retrouver ici, avec celle que j'aimais. Elle était si distante avec moi, comme si j'étais différent. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'en étais arrivé ici.

Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était de notre mariage. Après, il n'y avait plus rien que je ne puisse comprendre. Et pourquoi Joshua ?

Je ne pouvais voir qu'une seule explication suffisamment rationnelle, mais pourtant trop extravagante. Je me souvenais de collègues qui travaillaient sur la théorie des trous de vers, et qui affirmaient qu'il existait des passages vers d'autres dimensions, et il se pouvait que je sois passé à travers un de ces trous, mais c'était fort improbable. Et si… Et si le trou dans le mur en était un ? Non, c'était impossible. Etais-je en train de rêver ?

Katerina me semblait si réelle, et la douleur qui résultait de cet éloignement était si forte… Je la voyais me jeter des regards en coin fréquemment. Qu'en pensait-elle ? S'assurait elle juste que je suivais encore ?

Le troisième jour, des gobelins nous tombèrent dessus.

Nous marchions d'un pas léger et rapide, quand un petit impact contre le mur alerta mes sens, que je ne savais pas si affutés d'habitude.

Un petit être vert sortit de derrière un rocher, suivis de quelques autres. J'entendis Katerina sortir sa rapière, et fis de même avec mon arme. Etrangement, j'étais calme, moi qui étais si souvent angoissé par les bruits de la nuit. J'aurais dû fuir depuis un bon moment, mais j'étais attentif au moindre mouvement des créatures devant nous.

Elles aussi nous regardaient. Il y en avait une petite dizaine tout au plus, et n'avaient pas l'air amicale, au jugé de leurs armes elles aussi sorties. Et pourtant, j'attendais que l'une d'elle porte le premier coup.

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, l'une d'elle poussa un grognement, et tous se jetèrent sur nous.

Je… Je savais me battre… Malgré le faite que je n'ai jamais appris à manier l'épée, je parais, découpais et repoussais nos assaillants. Qui étais-je ? Je repérais les feintes de loin, et je trouvais toujours la meilleure esquive pour y répondre. Une des créatures arriva derrière moi, mais je la dégageai d'un revers du pied. Une autre tenta de me fendre le crane avec une fronde, mais la pierre ricocha sur la lame de mon arme que j'avais placée exactement sur sa trajectoire, tout en ayant égorgé l'être qui tentait de m'asséner un coup de hache. Ce n'était plus mon corps. Mes réflexes n'avaient jamais été si affuté, et je n'avais jamais eu cette force. Je savais à peine manier un revolver, donc une épée… Et pourtant, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, nous étions encore entiers, tandis que nos ennemis gisaient, ensanglanté, sur le sol.

Katerina me jeta un regard étonné, mais la nausée que me donnais la vue et l'odeur de tout ce sang me força à m'éloigner.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Le vrai Joshua avait émergé lors du combat. Je le reconnaissais dans tout son art mortel. Il avait dansé la danse de la mort pour tous les gobelins qui nous attaquaient. Je n'avais rien n'eu à faire. Il était redevenus froid et distant l'espace d'une dizaine de minute, comme s'il entrait en transe, avant de déchainer sa fureur. C'était ainsi que je l'aimais.

Lorsque tous furent tombés, l'autre avait repris le contrôle. Il n'avait gardé du bon Joshua seulement sa prudence. Il était peut-être plus malin, mais lorsque la peur l'avait paralysé, juste avant que le vrai visage ne ressorte, je l'avais senti prêt à fuir. Alors que l'autre Joshua aurait continué son chemin, lui avait commencé à pâlir devant la vue du sang qu'ils avaient versé.

Oui, je savais que j'allais probablement souffrir si je vivais avec un homme tel que Joshua, mais que peut-on faire contre l'amour ? Ses remarques assassines à mon égard et le regard dur qu'il me jetait lorsqu'il voyait que je commençais à faiblir me manquait. Malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu me faire, je souhaitais qu'il revienne.

Je posais une main sur l'épaule de Joshua, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de reprendre notre chemin.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous arrivions prêt de ruines totalement différentes de la ville que nous avions quittée. Les pierres semblaient plus anciennes, et l'architecture des bâtiments semblait avoir des années de retard sur celle de Kalth'al Kob. Nous progressions encore une peu, jusqu'à ce que le métal éternel n'éclaire qu'une vaste place vide, qui ne montrait presque plus que l'obscurité.

Il y avait quelque chose qui flottais dans l'air, comme une odeur de brulé, ainsi qu'une sensation de puissance. Plus nous progressions, et plus elles se faisaient insistantes, et plus la chaleur augmentais. Petit à petit, une lueur surgit de la nuit, tel un phare. Maywenna me dirigea vers elle, et lorsqu'elle fut assez intense, je discernai un bâtiment gigantesque, avec de nombreux reliefs, ainsi que des murs bordés de statues, toutes lourdement endommagées par le temps. Des portes en pierres immenses qui avaient jadis dû être majestueuses gisaient à terre. La chaleur était insoutenable, mais ce fut pire lorsque nous pénétrions dans à l'intérieur.

Au centre, un immense puits de lave éclairais tout au alentour, et des fumées irisées flottaient tout autour. Un flux blanc, presque transparent jaillissait du puits.

Tout au bout, un homme semblait patienter sur un trône.

 **PDV de Joshua**

Malgré la chaleur, je m'approchais du puits, enivré par la puissance qui émanait du puits. Intérieurement, je me sentais divisé en deux, comme si quelqu'un occupait mon esprit avec moi.

« Ponctuelle, comme toujours. Lança une voix grave à l'autre bout de la salle.

-C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, surtout quand je ne suis pas attendue. Répondis Katerina.

-Le temps n'est qu'un courant que j'ai moi-même crée, je savais depuis le début que tu serais ici à ce moment précis. Qui m'amènes-tu ?

-Cet homme. Fit-elle en m'éloignant violement du puits.

-Il y est plus sensible que tous les autres à ce que je vois. Et toi ?

-J'avais cru que c'étais elle au début, mais finalement, j'en ai trouvé un plus puissant.

-Ah ! Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre Maywenna. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle l'est tout autant ?

-Hein ?! Mais je l'aurais senti !

-Non. Tu as trouvé celui qui devait être détecté, puis celle qui devait être le dernier recours. C'est pour cela que tu ne remarques rien. Si l'un devait mourir, j'avais fait en sorte qu'il en existe un second qui puisse le remplacer. Cela dit, elle est actuellement moins puissante que cet homme. Comment s'appelle-t-ils ? Non, je le sais déjà. Joshua et Katerina ?

-Exact. Et toi, Vieux Marcheur ? Sais-tu s'ils vont réussir ?

-Ces voies te sont fermées, tu le sais très bien. Elles ne doivent pas être connues. Par contre, je sais que Joshua a un problème.

-Il n'est plus lui-même. Il semble avoir eu des souvenirs qui ne se sont jamais passé.

-Je le sais, et je ne comprends toujours pas comment son âme a réussis à pénétrer dans mon univers. Il a réussis à créer son propre monde, avec tout ses souvenirs qu'il a mêlé à ceux qu'il à construit. Il est très puissant, et pourrait être dangereux. Malheureusement, je ne puis lui rendre sa vraie personnalité. Il n'y a que la Mort qui puisse le faire, mais son corps devra se partager deux Joshua différent. Après, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, mais je doute de l'efficacité. Avec un peu de chance, la Mort pourra sceller une des parties de Joshua dans son propre esprit.

\- Où est-elle ?

-Tu ne pourras la trouver que lorsqu'elle le voudra. Il faut que je parle à Joshua et à Katerina. Peux-tu lui redonner le contrôle de son corps ? »

J'étais bien trop occupé par l'énergie qui s'écoulait du puits pour remarquer le changement d'expression de Katerina. Elle me prit par le bras, et se rapprocha du vieil homme. Il nous fit signe de venir près de lui, et mis ses mains sur nos tempes. Il y eu un blanc total, et je sentis un verrou s'ouvrir en moi. Quelque chose s'empara de mon corps, et je me sentis fusionner avec.

Quand ma vision redevint normale, Je me sentais totalement différent. Je ne ressentais plus la peur. A coté de moi, Katerina était effondrée par terre. Sans faire attention à l'homme en face d'elle, je tendis mon bras pour la ramasser, mais je reçus une décharge tellement puissante que je fus projeter en arrière.

Le vieil homme me jeta un regard amusé, avant de s'en retourner vers son trône.

Katerina se releva, titubante, avant de me rejoindre.

« Joshua, qu'elle arme maniais-tu avant de tomber dans les souterrains ? me demanda l'homme.

-Je n'ai jamais combattus. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici…

-Hmm. Fit-il en haussant un sourcil. J'aurais pensé que cela fonctionnerait… Je me demande si la Mort arrivera à faire ressurgir ta véritable personnalité. Cela étant, vous n'êtes pas prêt à arpenter le purgatoire.

-Qu'est ce ? demanda Katerina.

-L'endroit où la Mort à le plus de chance d'apparaitre. C'est le point le plus profond des souterrains, mais aussi le plus mortel. Autrefois, il y avait un temple à sa gloire, et seuls les prêtres qui s'occupaient des cérémonies pouvaient y entrer. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une ruine, mais si vous l'atteignez, je pense que vous pourriez avoir une chance de la rencontrer. Néanmoins, vous pouvez toujours mourir pour être sûr de la voir.

-Connais-tu le chemin ?

-Oui, mais vous ne résisterez pas longtemps armés ainsi. Laissez-moi-vous aider, et éloigner vous du puits. »

Tout en lui obéissant, nous prenions une distance respectable entre nous et le gouffre de lave en fusion.

Il leva les mains au ciel, et je le vis grandir. Les flux blancs se mêlèrent entre ses doigts, et il commença à incanter.

« _Alt'hest oknor vag desrita nogh'itur ek'nok zan dos bran tade crilig'hogtapur._ »

Le magma se redressa, et la chaleur fut plus intense. Il colla ses mains et le magma se concentra en une masse informe qui se sépara lorsqu'il écarta ses bras. Il pinça l'air, et je vis une lame émerger du fluide incandescent. Puis, il frappa dans ses mains et la lave se fracassa en deux vagues qui laissèrent l'épée rougeoyante. Il prit l'arme à pleine mains, et souffla dessus. De la lumière s'en échappa, tandis que la lame repris une teinte claire.

Il releva les bras après avoir posé l'épée près de lui, et refit la même chose pour en ressortir une épée plus fine. Il resta songeur quelques seconde, puis recommença le même procédé, mais un fusil en ressortit.

Il reprit une taille normale, et nous fit signe de nous approcher.

« Joshua, reconnais-tu cette arme ? fit-il en me montrant l'épée avec une lame large et longue.

-Elle m'est familière, mais je sais pas pourquoi…

-C'est déjà ça. Prend-la. »

Il me tendit l'arme, ainsi qu'un fourreau que j'accrochais dans mon dos. Le poids de l'épée était rassurant, et étrangement, la sentir derrière moi me faisais l'impression d'être enfin entier. Il prit l'autre épée, ainsi que le fusil et les donna à Katerina.

« Et voila pour toi Maywenna. Enfin, Katerina.

-Mais, je ne peux pas charger le fusil…

-Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de munition. Il mobilise la magie autour de toi pour se recharger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je.

-Un vieil homme qui connaît très bien les arcanes de ce monde. Tu n'en sauras pas plus de ma part. Partez à la recherche de la Mort dans le purgatoire, je dois partir. Non, attendez, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Maywenna, donne-moi une de tes dagues à tes poignets. »

Il prit l'arme dans ses mains, et passa son doigt sur la lame. Lorsqu'il la rendit, je pu voir que l'éclat métallique avait changé. Des runes s'enroulaient autour de la lame, et j'arrivais à ressentir l'énergie qui en émanait.

« C'est votre seul moyen de traverser la porte des enfers. Ajouta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Katerina.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire. Vous devrez le découvrir par vous-même. Continua-t-il tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'ombre des ruines.

-Attendez ! Lançais-je

-ça ne sert à rien, il est déjà parti. Tu ne peux même plus l'atteindre.

-Mais, qui est-il à la fin ?!

-Je ne sais pas vraiment moi non plus. Je sais juste qu'il doit être aussi vieux que ces ruines, et qu'il sait manier la magie. Il se dit être le plus grand des créateurs, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il insinue par cette expression. »

Une question me brula les lèvres, mais je ne la posai pas, connaissant déjà la réponse. Je savais pourquoi la claymore dans mon dos m'était si familière. Je reconnaissais aussi le visage de celui qui l'avait forgé par deux fois. Le vieux marcheur avait été Yorris, et m'avait reforgé l'arme que j'avais lors du combat qui couta la vie de mon père. Pourtant, il était encore vivant, je l'avais vu lors de mon mariage… Enfin non, je n'étais pas dans le même monde… Mon corps se partageait deux version différente d'un même moi. L'un était sauvage et froid, tandis que l'autre était plus fragile. Je ne savais plus quels étaient les bons souvenirs. Est-ce que cette autre personnalité aimait Katerina ?

 **PDV de Katerina**

Je rangeais la dague à sa place, contre mon avant-bras, en vérifiant si je pouvais la sortir d'un petit mouvement du poignet. J'attachais le fourreau de ma nouvelle rapière autour de ma taille, et enfila la bandoulière du fusil. J'étais maintenant prête à repartir.

Joshua avait attaché sa claymore dans son dos, et semblais être en train de réfléchir.

Maywenna, est ce que tu pense qu'après ce qu'a fait le vieux marcheur, il pourrait avoir retrouvé sa mémoire ?

 _Peut-être pas totalement, mais il en a récupéré une partie. J'imagine pas comment ça doit être le bordel en ce moment chez lui… Entre ce qu'il a cru vivre et ce qu'il a vraiment vécu… Je ne veux vraiment pas aller voir ce qu'il pense en ce moment._

Mouais, tu as surement raison. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

 _Peut-être nous reposer un peu. Demain, il faudra recommencer à marcher, et j'aimerais faire un petit détour par les ruines d'Aglob'hotar. Comme c'est à peu près sur notre chemin, cela ne nous rallongerais que de deux semaines._

Établissons-nous ici dans ce cas, il y a de la lumière et il fait chaud.

L'ombre guettait l'obscurité qui régnait encore sur les ruines d'un building. Assise sur un banc, elle attendait encore le vieux marcheur. Des pas derrière elle lui indiquèrent qu'il était arrivé.

« Il est enfin ici. Commença-t-il.

-Je l'ai senti. Il est fort, probablement trop.

-Oui, C'est le second à avoir créé son monde.

-Asura l'a fait lui aussi, et Il nous met tous en danger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait rien.

-Mais celle qui marche dans l'esprit lui permettra de le deviner.

-Maywenna ? Le seul moyen qu'elle le sache, ce serait qu'elle ai vu les ruines que tu as normalement effacé.

-Elle le sait car elle était là avant Asura. Les ruines n'existent plus, mais ses souvenirs ne peuvent pas mourir. Quoique tu fasses, elle pourra aller dans un autre corps.

-Elle est faible, elle ne pourra pas le faire pendant très longtemps. Et puis, on a encore la Mort de notre coté.

-Je ne la trouve plus. Sais-tu où elle se trouve ?

-Non, mais je vais bientôt le savoir. Ils sont partis à sa recherche, Joshua à subit les conséquences de sa création.

-Asura aussi, mais il a retrouvé tout ses esprits seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Joshua, J'ai semé la confusion dans sa mémoire, et je doute qu'il cherche à savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière sa quête.

-N'as-tu pas dit quelque chose qui puisse faire qu'il se demande le sens caché de sa puissance ?

-J'ai bien appris avec Asura et les Holmèques. J'ai bien pesé mes mots, et j'ai donné tout les outils qu'il leur faut pour pouvoir réussir à nous donner le champ libre.

-Ce monde est trop corrompu pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

-Je sais Gaïa. Tous les mondes que j'ai créés l'étaient eux aussi. Tu es la seul chose parfaite que j'ai réussis à créer.

-Si je suis parfaite, pourquoi devrais-je rester ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas me prendre avec toi pour me remettre dans un autre de tes mondes ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux.

-Peux-tu savoir si Joshua sera vainqueur ?

-Non, je ne puis lire le destin de cette bataille, ni te dire si il ne découvrira la vérité.

-La Mort pourrait-elle lui révéler ton but ?

-Non, elle sait ce qu'elle risque. Je dois m'en aller. Le monde que Joshua a créé est presque parfait, et je dois l'étudier avant de le clore. »

L'ombre entendit les pas du vieux marcheur s'éloigner.

Celui destiné à vaincre Asura était un être sage et puissant. Peu avaient réussis à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Asura avait réussis à gagner un peu de temps en prenant le contrôle complet de ce monde, mais ce que Joshua pouvait faire était encore pire. Cependant, le vieux marcheur n'avait que l'ignorance de ce dernier, et la cruauté d'Asura comme atout. Il devait faire preuve de prudence pour pouvoir réussir à supprimer définitivement ce monde. La corruption ne devait pas contaminer les autres mondes qu'il pouvait encore créer.

L'ombre se leva, et se fondis dans le sol.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Je me réveillais sur le dallage de pierre encore chaud. Joshua n'était pas encore levé, mais je décidais de lui laisser le temps de se réveiller. Il ne paraissait pas avoir changé hier soir, mais je gardais l'espoir de pouvoir enfin retrouver l'ancien lui.

Je me suis assise, et j'ai pris mon fusil dans mes mains.

Il était assez étrange. Tout était en noir, sauf le canon et le viseur. Je le tournais entre mes mains pour le revoir encore une fois sous tous les angles.

Trois lames étranges formaient le canon. Sur chacune des lames, une bande bleue étrange projetant une faible lumière glauque tranchait avec le métal argenté. Ce métal qui d'ailleurs ressemblait fortement à du métal éternel, mais qui était totalement différent au touché. A la frontière entre les lames et le corps du fusil, il y avait une transition étrange qui donnait l'impression que les lames étaient une extension du métal noir qui composait le corps de l'arme. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout la même matière.

Le viseur, quant-a-lui, était composé d'une vitre sur laquelle était projeté un laser, et d'un cylindre qui jouais le rôle de la lunette de visée, et qui pouvais être basculé pour passer d'une visée à courte portée, à longue portée.

Je calais mon arme contre mon épaule, en position de tir, et je fus encore surprise par le confort de la crosse, qui était cette fois ci, parfaitement ajusté à ma taille.

Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, c'était d'enfin pouvoir reprendre notre route afin de la tester.

Je remis le fourreau à ma ceinture, passa mon sac et mon fusil sur mes épaules, et attendis quelques minutes avant d'aller réveiller Joshua.

Ce dernier me gratifia d'un regard si froid que je cru enfin qu'il était redevenu lui-même, mais il fut vite effacé par une expression de résignation. Je le laissais se préparer quelques minutes, et nous partions dans la direction que m'indiquait Maywenna.

Les premiers jours de marche étaient mornes, et silencieux. Je surveillais le moindre changement chez Joshua, mais il resta lui-même. Seul le regard partagé entre la douleur et l'amour qu'il me jetait quelques fois avait disparu. Le temps l'avait effacé, et peut-être fallait il que j'oublie ce qu'il avait été pour apprendre à connaitre ce qui était devenu. Le vieux marcheur ne savait pas lui-même si la Mort pouvait faire quelque chose, donc il était fort possible qu'il reste ainsi.

Nos pas résonnaient dans le silence, rendant l'ambiance angoissante. Joshua ouvrait le chemin, sa claymore à la main. La lumière que produisait sa lame projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs, mais il ne semblait plus avoir peur. Une certaine confiance en lui était apparue, mais je ne savais pas si le temps en était encore la cause. Nous avions bien changé depuis que nous étions tombés ensembles…

La solitude m'avait beaucoup apporté lorsqu'il s'était blessé. J'ai appris à me fier au moindre de mes instincts, et non plus qu'a mon don. J'ai gagné en endurance et en patience ce qu'il avait perdu en courage. Enfin, ce courage qu'il commençait à retrouver. De nous deux, j'étais celle qui en avait le plus tirer d'enseignement.

Après deux semaines, le sol commença à trembler. Joshua s'arrêta tandis que j'armais mon fusil. Il me regarda, et je répondis par un hochement de la tête. Nous reprenions notre route, prudemment.

 _Etrange… un golem par ici…_

Un golem ?

 _Une créature de pierre habitée par la magie. Elles existent naturellement, mais il faut une source importante de magie pour l'alimenter. Ce qui n'est pas le cas par ici. Je ne connais que peu de personnes capables d'en créer une, et personne ne peut en maintenir une en vie plus de quelques jours…_

Ça ne pourrait pas être autre chose ?

 _Regarde dans le futur. Tu verras que ce ne peut être que ça._

Effectivement, Un géant de pierre aux yeux lumineux se dressait près d'une muraille, et tentais de la briser avec ses poings.

On s'en débarrasse comment ?

 _Aucune idée. Il faudrait couper la magie qui l'alimente, mais je ne vois que ça._

Je répétai ce que j'avais appris à Joshua, qui me regarda d'un air surpris. Il avait aussi oublié qu'il y avait Maywenna avec moi. Je ne pris pas le temps de lui expliquer, et nous nous dirigions vers une autre entrée que Maywenna m'indiqua. Pas de chance, il y avait encore un golem qui nous barrait le passage jusqu'aux ruines que nous devions explorer. Le dernier accès que voulait nous faire emprunter Maywenna était lui aussi bloqué par un autre golem. Il n'y avait plus d'autre solution que de laisser tomber ou de nous confronter à l'un d'eux.

Pourtant, même si la raison me poussait à faire route vers le purgatoire, je voulais tenter quelque chose. Il fallait que nous découvrions ce qu'il y avait dans ces ruines.

Après quelques heures supplémentaires, je vis un colosse fait de roches, de gravier et de poussière frapper un mur. De la magie s'écoulait de son corps, et je pouvais sentir le fusil s'échauffer. Je mis en joue le golem, et appuya sur la détente. Les bandes bleues du canon s'illuminèrent, et je pus voir la magie se diriger au centre de la bouche de l'arme. Un rayon blanc fendit l'air, et toucha la tête du golem. La roche fondis au niveau de l'impact, mais du givre se forma en même temps sur la partie que le rayon avait touché. Le golem se retourna, et je refis feu. Son bras tomba, sectionné par mon tir. Ses yeux projetaient une lueur incandescente, et je tirais encore. Il commença à avancer vers nous, et Joshua se prépara à l'attaquer. Plus je tirais, et plus ses membres tombaient sans entraver son allure. Je lui coupai une de ses jambes, et le géant s'écroula par terre. Ses yeux avaient perdus un peu de leur éclat quand j'avais tiré. Je me rapprochais de lui, et fis feu dans le vide. La luminosité de son regard se ternis, avant de reprendre un peu de leur lumière. Sans hésiter, j'appuyais sur la détente comme un damné, jusqu'à voir toute vie disparaitre de ses yeux.

Je me plongeai dans mes visions, et je vis qu'il y en avait encore des dizaines parmi les bâtiments complètement détruit. Seul une pyramide s'élevait, encore intact malgré les assauts des être de pierre.

Maywenna ? Je crois que je sais comment on peut les détruire…


	9. altération

**Bonjour à tous, et encore une fois, désolé pour le retard. Je ne suis pas encore en vacances, et la prépa me le fait bien comprendre. J'ai dû assurer ma place pour la seconde année, donc il ne fallait pas me laisser aller. Place que j'ai réussis à obtenir, et pas de justesse, fort heureusement.**

 **Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée IRL, je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à sortir des chapitres pendant les vacances, car je ne serais pas vraiment présent chez moi, et que je ne connais pas encore le débit internet des hôtels. De plus, je vais être assez occupé par mes révisions (le concours, c'est l'année prochaine, donc autant commencer à revoir les chapitres de sup avant d'attaquer la spé), et aussi par mes voyages. Après, l'année prochaine, je ne sais pas trop le rythme que je vais devoir adopter, mais il ne faudra pas s'attendre à des miracles.**

 **Sur ce, encore désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris, et celui que je vais prendre, et bonne lecture. ^^**

 _ **Chap VIII : Altération**_

 **PDV de Joshua**

J'avançais prudemment dans les ruelles de la citée en ruine, m'éclairant grâce à la faible lueur que dégageait ma claymore. Les coups des géants de pierre résonnaient entre les murs encore debout, et je pouvais ressentir les secousses sur le sol.

Je tournai brièvement mon regard vers les toits, et je n'eu que le temps d'apercevoir une ombre passer. Katerina passait par les toits des maisons encore entières pour me couvrir, et pour pouvoir puiser toute la magie des golems.

J'inspirai profondément, avant de m'engager entre deux bâtiments écroulés.

J'enjambais les débris, peu rassuré par le plan que m'avait imposé Katerina. Partout où mes yeux se posaient, je ne pouvais que constater la désolation, et la déchéance qu'avait semé inégalement les golems

Je débouchais dans une grande avenue qui donnait sur une pyramide qui semblait luire d'une lueur surnaturelle, entourée par une dizaine de paires d'yeux blancs. Je m'approchais encore plus, et attendis de voir Katerina prête à tirée.

Elle me fit un signe avec une roche de métal éternel, et je commençais à courir en hurlant vers la pyramide, dans le but d'attirer le plus de golem.

Oui, niveau plan, on avait fait plus subtil, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers moi, stoppant leur tentative de destruction, avant de continuer d'abattre leurs poings sur le monument.

Je passais à l'attaque, sentant que mon arme bourdonnait dans mes mains. Je plongeais la lame dans la jambe d'un des golems, et les runes gravées sur le métal semblèrent aspirer l'énergie de la créature de pierre. Cette fois ci, tous se tournèrent vers moi, et commencèrent à marcher avec une allure saccadée dans ma direction. Je retirai l'épée, et le golem s'écroula en un tas de pierre tandis que je fuyais vers Katerina. Je vis un rayon exploser sur l'une des créatures, et j'accélérai le pas.

Très vite, je vis que les golems commencèrent à ralentir leur allure. Je me retournai, prêt à utiliser ma claymore. J'attendis qu'un dernier rayon passe, avant de me jeter sur le premier golem qui fut à ma portée. La lame se logea droit dans sa cuisse, et il redevint un tas de roche inerte. Je sentis un autre rayon atteindre un autre géant de pierre, et je bondis vers lui. Katerina bondis du toit, tout en continuant de tirer. Les rayons de magie qui se concentraient dans son canon semblaient provenir de tout les golems encore debout, et plus elle tirait, et plus ces derniers semblaient faiblir. Je n'avais plus qu'à les abattre. Rapidement, il ne resta plus rien des hommes de terre.

« Beau boulot. Fit-elle en regardant les rochers qui s'étaient amassé devant nous.

-La prochaine fois, ne m'envois plus en mission suicide. Heureusement que tu as eu raison pour ma claymore.

-Suicide ? Tout a fonctionné, et on sait maintenant que ta claymore peut aspirer la magie.

-Et si ça n'avais pas été le cas ?

-T'aurais survécu, comme avec le minotaure.

-Tu me disais que c'était un coup de chance…

-Oui, en partis, mais tu as survécus, et c'est ce qui compte. »

J'ignorais sa remarque, et commença à me diriger vers la pyramide. Le temps et les golems ne semblaient pas l'avoir encore endommagée, et mon instinct me poussa à la prudence. La lumière qui enveloppait la structure paraissait même vivante. La pierre était chaude, et étrangement, semblait réagir au contact de ma main.

Katerina décida de passer devant, afin de détecter les pièges probables.

La montée fut longue et difficile, car les marches étaient lisses et glissantes. Il devait y avoir… Plusieurs centaines de marches ? Un millier de marches ? En tout cas, arrivés en haut, je dû reprendre mon souffle en raison de l'effort qui m'avait été imposé. Je fis signe à Katerina de commencer à avancer, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

 **PDV de Katerina**

Je pris une torche de mon sac, et l'alluma. Après quelques minutes, mon regard s'habitua à la forte luminosité de la flamme de la torche. Une odeur tenace d'huile flottait dans l'air tandis que je m'approchais des murs.

Il n'y avait rien, juste une paroi de pierre vide, dénuée de tout intérêt.

 _Je… Je ne comprends pas. C'était pourtant ici… Je m'en souviens encore ! Tous les murs étaient gravés !_

Je ne vois rien. Je vais aller plus loin.

 _Mais il y avait des bas-reliefs sur tous les murs… Et celui qui nous intéresse se trouvait par ici pourtant._

Je te l'ai dit, ils doivent être plus loin.

Après quelques mètres de plus, j'arrivais au fond de la salle. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Je rebroussais mon chemin, tandis que Joshua entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Il huma l'air, et me demanda la torche.

Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, et s'accroupis devant un miroitement irisé sur le sol. Je le rejoignis, et il se retourna vers moi.

« Quelqu'un est passé récemment. Regarde l'huile qui stagne sur cette partie du sol, elle se serrait déjà évaporée ou décomposée sinon. Pousse-toi, il faut que je tente quelque chose. »

Je m'écartais avec lui, et il jeta la torche. Une grande flamme jaillit de la flaque sur le sol, avant de se propager le long de rigoles creusées tout le long du mur.

« Très récemment. Quelques jours tout au plus. me cria Joshua en essayant de couvrir le bruit des crépitements du feu.

-N'est ce pas magnifique ? » Cria une voix dans notre dos.

Je me retournais, pour discerner une silhouette à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Toutes ces sculptures, et ces phrases sur ces murs, n'est ce pas magnifique ?

-Il n'y a rien, et qui êtes vous ?

-Qui je suis ? L'aveugle parmi les sourds. Et pourtant, vous devez être encore plus aveugle que moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Soufflais-je à Joshua.

-Aucune idée. »

La silhouette passa l'entrée de la pyramide, nous laissant découvrir son crâne chauve, et un visage plus qu'usé par le temps. Son dos vouté laissait entrevoir la marque du passage des années. Il nous jeta un regard dément, avant de s'avancer dans les flammes, et pointer une partie du mur. Je haussais un sourcil, assez surprise, tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Vous ne voyez pas le corps qui est ici ?

-Franchement, il n'y a rien.

-Mais… êtes-vous aveugles ?

-Non, mais vous, qui êtes vous ?

-Ce que je suis ? Rien de plus qu'un habitant de ce monde, et vous, qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Katerina, et lui, c'est Joshua…

-Non, non, non… Je ne parlais pas de ça… nous interrompis-t-il. Regardez mieux par ici. Fis-t-il en déplaçant son doigt sur une autre partie du mur. Que voyez-vous ?

-Rien ! Il n'y a strictement rien sur ces murs ! Vous ne voyez donc pas ?! S'énerva Joshua.

-Doucement… Je suis probablement vieux, mais je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle, ni sénile. Par contre, je crains pour votre santé…

-Je me porte bien, merci !

-Pas si bien puisque sinon, vous verriez cette magnifique ressemblance entre ces deux corps, et votre couple. Êtes-vous mariés ? »

Nous nous jetâmes un regard circonspect, et je haussais les épaules avant de répondre négativement.

« Quel dommage… Belle journée n'est ce pas ?

-Que… Nous somme dans une caverne.

-Mais non, car je ne pourrais pas vous voir. »

 _Il est totalement fêlé…_

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Non, je ne suis pas fou !

-Mais… Je n'ai rien dit !

-Si, vous avez dit, je cite : «Il est totalement fêlé ». »

 _Comment a-t-il pu ?... Je croyais être la seule… Il ne peut pas lire dans nos pensées !_

« Mais voyons, personne ne peut lire dans les pensées. C'est absurde. »

Joshua se retourna vers moi, et j'acquiesçais au regard qu'il me lançait.

« Si. Dit-il. Vous avez lu dans les pensées de ma compagne. Elle n'est pas la seule personne à occuper son corps. Le voyez-vous ?

-Si je le vois, bien sur, c'est une représentation physique de la métaphore sur ce mur. Et vous de même jeune homme.

-Sauf que moi, ce sont deux même « moi » qui m'habite. Deux personnalités différentes qui perturbent mes souvenirs et mes sentiments. Le voyez vous aussi ?

-Bien sur, et c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez vous. Vous êtes différents de ceux qui vivent ici, ça se voit dès le premier coup d'œil.

-Vous qui connaissez si bien ces murs, savez vous se qui est retranscrit dessus ?

-Bien sur, mais vous aussi, ce ne sont que des reliefs. Ils ont été gravés par mes ancêtres, il a plus d'une centaine d'années.

-Non, vous faites erreurs. Il y a plusieurs millénaires, une autre civilisation avait pris votre place, et avait redécouvert ces ruines.

-Des ruines ?! La cité la plus grande, et la plus puissant d'AEternis ? Vous plaisantez ?! Rien ne peut la détruire, si ce n'est que le créateur de toute chose.

-Vous vous trompez. Je viens de cette civilisation. J'ai vécus sa fin, et j'ai continuée à chercher sans relâche la personne qui correspondait à ce qui était gravé ici. Je pensais que Joshua était l'homme animal. Me fit dire Katerina.

-C'est l'autre tête qui parle maintenant. Bien, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'aucune civilisation n'a eu le temps de s'éteindre. Vous ne pouvez pas dire la vérité.

\- Ecoutez-moi vieux fou ! Grondais-je en l'empoignant par le drap qui l'enveloppait. Je sais ce que j'ai vécu ! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle vous êtes encore ici, avec tout les golems qui trainaient, mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire traiter de menteuse ! Tout a disparu de ses murs, mais vous semblez vous souvenir de ce qui était ici ! Donc soit vous nous écoutez sans nous contredire, soit je laisse Joshua le soin de vous l'expliquer !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver. Je vous dirais tous ce que je sais.

-Que signifient les deux êtres sur le mur ?

-Ce sont les sauveurs… répondis-t-il pensivement.

-Que sauvent-ils ?

-Mais voyez-vous-même. »

Je bouillais de rage. Je voyais la patience de Joshua arriver à son terme, et je le sentais prêt à assommer le vieillard bossu qui nous faisait face.

J'inspirai profondément, et posa ma main sur le crane de l'homme, sans même demander l'aide de Katerina.

 **PDV de Joshua**

Katerina poussa un cri d'horreur, avant de s'écrouler recroquevillée sur elle-même sur le sol. Ses membres étaient parcourus de convulsions.

Je me retournais violemment vers l'homme, qui regardait Katerina d'un air amusé.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

-Rien.

-Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?!

-Elle a vue la folie… ».

Je sortis ma claymore de son fourreau, et la plaqua sur sa gorge. Il me lança un regard dans lequel je vis briller l'étincelle de la folie.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Grognais-je. Ma patience est déjà arrivée à son terme.

-Qu'est ce que votre patience ? Est-ce celle de Joshua, où d'Eric ?

-Je… Ne dites pas de connerie, et dites moi ce qu'elle a !

-Eric… Ou Joshua, ça n'a pas d'importance, vous n'êtes pas vous-même…

-Répondez !

-Je suis fou ! Ou bien ce sont les autres qui le sont ?

-Répondez ! Tout ! De ! Suite ! Hurlais-je en accentuant la pression sur sa gorge.

-Elle est vivante, et on vous manipule ! »

Je retirais la lame de sa gorge, peu convaincu de ce que je faisais.

« Qui nous manipule ?

-Les puissants des autres mondes.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et pour Katerina ?

-Elle vivra. De votre lame sa vie dépendra. Uniquement de votre lame, elle pourrait être prise. Mais elle vivra. Ne l'oubliez pas. Vos destins sont liés, et si elle devait mourir, vous aussi.

\- Savez-vous quel est ma véritable personnalité ?

-Vous êtes l'ange et le démon, le meurtrier et la victime. Vous avez tué, et tuerez encore, mais vous voulez vous repentir. Tout ceux qui vous sont proches sont mort d'avoir été lié à votre nom, et beaucoup d'autre à venir subiront le même sort. Votre âme sur cette dimension est synonyme de destruction, mais l'autre âme est synonyme de faiblesse à vos yeux. Pourtant, c'est la plus dangereuse. Alliée à la bête, elle signera la fin des mondes, mais en cherchant à revoir votre personnalité première, vous les rapprocherez. Etes vous sur de le vouloir ?

-Oui.

-Approchez vous que je vous la révèle… »

Je lui obéis, soulagé de pouvoir enfin mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs, même si j'étais troublé par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il me demanda de me mettre à sa hauteur, et me pris brusquement la tête entre ses mains, et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je me sentis tomber, et ce fut le blanc…

A mon réveil, j'étais toujours dans la pyramide, mais il n'y avait plus que Katerina, qui patientait à l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit me lever, elle se retourna vers moi.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, allons y. »

 **PDV de Katerina**

La manière laconique dont il m'avait répondus m'étonna un peu, mais je le suivi tandis qu'il descendait la pyramide.

Il me laissa passer devant, et me suivis tandis que Maywenna m'indiquait la sortie des ruines.

Une fois face aux remparts, il demanda.

« Maywenna, par où est le purgatoire ? »

Je reconnus un regard que je n'avais pas vu depuis des lustres : un mélange de supériorité et de froideur, mais nuancé par un peu de regret cette fois ci. Mais sa voix qu'il voulait dure et autoritaire tremblait légèrement. Est-il possible…

« Bon, tu peux nous le dire ?

\- Bien, suis-nous. »

Je pris la tête de notre marche, encore plus intriguée. Il avait dût se passer quelque chose dans la pyramide, quelque chose qui lui avait permit de lui redonner ses souvenirs.

 _Je pense c'est à cause du fou. Tu as aperçus comme moi ses pensées._

Il a vu trop de chose, c'est impossible… il devrait déjà être mort…

 _C'est pareil pour moi…_

A la différence que toi, tu peux changer de corps. Il a connu cette pyramide avant sa construction, et a vu ton peuple s'emparer des ruines. C'est impossible qu'il n'ait jamais changé de corps, sans mourir.

 _Il est très puissant. Malgré sa folie, il pourrait nous détruire facilement. Je l'ai sentie. Il est plus que probable qu'il ait survécu dans un seul corps._

Je ne répondis pas, et continua à marcher.

Jour après jour, Joshua redevenais lui-même. Je le reconnaissais enfin, malgré l'ombre qui passait sur son visage lorsqu'il me regardait. Un peu de déception mêlée à du regret traversait son regard, comme s'il se sentait coupable de m'avoir fait quelque chose. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, cette ombre disparue, laissant place à un Joshua plus violent, et beaucoup plus cruel. Son regard déjà si froid était devenu perçant, et chaque fois qu'il me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'analysait, qu'il sondait tout mon être. Il ne me parlait plus. Non. Il me criait dessus chaque fois qu'il y avait un dysfonctionnement dans notre duo, ou bien lorsque je commençais à montrer des signes de faiblesse. En dehors de tout ça, il n'y avait aucune conversation. Il ne me laissait même plus l'approcher. Même quand nous dormions, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas que je puisse l'atteindre, allant même jusqu'à rester éveillé toute la nuit. Il devenait de plus en plus distant et de plus en plus effrayant. Je me rendais enfin compte que l'homme avec qui je voyageais m'était presque totalement inconnu, alors que nous avions passé tant de temps ensemble.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et ce n'étais pas les quelques gobelins que nous croisions sur notre route jusqu'au purgatoire qui me rassurèrent sur l'état de Joshua. Je ne faisais plus rien, il s'en occupait tout seul. La barbarie dont il faisait preuve pour mettre littéralement en pièce les différentes créatures qui s'opposaient à nous commençaient vraiment à me faire flipper à mort. Je ne pouvais même pas m'éloigner car soit c'était Katerina qui me forçait à revenir, soit c'était carrément lui qui me menaçait. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal, même si je désobéissais à ces ordres. Il refusait que je prenne part à tout les affrontements, même si je l'ai fais lorsqu'il y avait vraiment de dangers. Non, à la place, je devais monter la garde toute la nuit, ou alors je n'avais pas à manger lorsque nous nous arrêtions.

Notre route nous fit plonger beaucoup plus profondément dans les cavernes d'AEternis, à un tel point que par moment, même dans le noir le plus complet, je pouvais sentir une certaine inclinaison du sol. Puis après environ une semaine de plus, de la lumière perça les ténèbres. Joshua accéléra la cadence, tandis que je l'imitais.

Une porte d'obsidienne aussi noire que l'obscurité qui nous enveloppait s'élevait, immense dans une immense salle circulaire, éclairée de flammes vertes surgissant de différents orifices creusés à même les murs. Ma rapière vibrait à ma ceinture, et je pouvais sentir mon fusil chauffer dans mes mains. L'endroit était saturé de magie. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Joshua, et remarqua que sa claymore émettait beaucoup plus de lumière que d'habitude.

« Que fait-on ? » grogna-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, me laissant porter par une douce sensation de repos. Je fermais les yeux, et inspira profondément, sentant que Maywenna, elle aussi, commençait à récupérer un peu d'énergie. Son esprit se faisait plus présent dans ma tête, et je le sentais plus clairement.

Une main dure se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant redescendre sur terre.

Deux yeux noirs, me fixaient, interrogateurs et inquiets, avant de reprendre leur froideur. Joshua se tenait face à moi, et je commençais à être angoissée par sa présence imposante.

« Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le vieux marcheur m'a juste donné une dague. »

Je la sortie de son fourreau, sans rien remarquer de spécial. Je commençais à faire le tour de la salle, tout en cherchant le moindre signe, la moindre lumière sur les murs ou sur la dague. Mais il n'y avait rien. Je regardais le plafond, mais il était tellement haut que mon regard ne rencontra que du noir. La porte d'obsidienne au centre de la pièce semblait aspirer toute la magie de la salle, mais même lorsque je m'en approchais, Il n'y avait rien qui me permette de l'ouvrir. Joshua me fis signe de le rejoindre à un bout de la pièce, et me montra une stèle en pierre sur le sol. Lorsqu'il passa sa claymore au dessus, des symboles lumineux s'animèrent faiblement, avant de disparaitre.

« Elle n'est pas assez puissante pour me permettre de lire ce qu'il y a écrit. Me dit-il. Donne-moi ta rapière. »

Non sans hésiter, je lui donnais, mais même avec les deux armes, nous ne pouvions rien lire. Il me redonna ma rapière, avant d'aller fouiller autour de la stèle. Je restais encore, cherchant un indice, quelque chose qui me mettrait sur une piste, avant de remarquer une fente assez fine, à quelques mètres au dessus. J'essayais de faire rentrer ma rapière dedans, sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais rien ne changea, et en plus, mon arme dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Par acquis de conscience, je pris la dague, et l'enfonça lentement dans le trou. La lame épousait parfaitement la forme de la fente, et arrivée presque à la garde, je sentis la dague se faire aspirer. Il ne restait plus que le manche, qui dépassait du trou. A mes pieds La stèle s'illumina, et Joshua me rejoignis en courant. Des symboles étranges et ésotériques s'animaient, changeant de place, disparaissant et apparaissant continuellement avec un certain ordre, une séquence qui semblait revenir en boucle.

 _C'est… C'est étrange. Je ne reconnais aucun dialecte qui utilise ces symboles. Cela ressemble surtout plus à des runes qu'à des mots. Pourtant… non, je ne ressens aucune magie en provenir. Je sens juste celle que la stèle consomme, mais… Attend ! La stèle n'est pas du tout magique ! Elle a juste besoin de magie pour fonctionner. Je ne connais aucun peuple qui soit munis de cette technologie, mais je crois savoir qui l'a mise ici. Katerina, pose ta main sur la dague !_

Je lui obéis, pas tellement rassurée, mais comme elle ne m'avait pas trahie depuis que nous étions plongées dans les tunnels… Lorsque ma main se referma sur la poignée, une voix résonna dans ma tête. Elle était complètement distordue, et toutes ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles. Mes tympans sifflaient, ma tête bourdonnait à m'en faire mal, et je finis par lâcher la dague.

Je fermais les yeux, tentait de calmer mon rythme cardiaque qui s'étais bizarrement accéléré, en tentant de faire abstraction aux maux de têtes. A peine mes douleurs calmées, Maywenna pris le contrôle de mon corps, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Elle retira la dague du mur, et se dirigea vers la porte. Des runes bleus s'étaient allumée sur la lame, et de la vapeur s'en échappais.

Elle s'arrêta droite, face à la porte, avant de s'avancer. Elle planta l'arme dans la porte, et commença à couper littéralement l'obsidienne. La dague tranchait la pierre comme une feuille de papier, et lorsque Maywenna eu finis de nous créer un passage, toute la surface d'obsidienne s'évapora. A la place, je pouvais voir une forêt, avec des arbres aux troncs violets, et aux feuilles pourpres. J'approchais ma main de ce qui avait été la porte, et lorsque je touchai la limite entre notre monde et le purgatoire, des ondes parcoururent la surface de la porte. Joshua me rejoignis, et avant même de lui avoir fait part de ce que j'avais remarqué, il me prit par la taille, et me plongea de force avec lui dans la porte.

Le vide nous entourait. Il n'y avait plus de dimension, plus de notion de temps. Il n'y avait même plus de définition de la matière. Les couleurs elles même n'étaient que des impressions abstraites. Je voyais Une immensité s'étendre devant moi, sans rien pour me diriger ou m'orienter. Rien, mis a part une force qui m'étirais, me tirais, me poussais, me distordais vers une destination inconnue. Au loin, des sphères flottaient dans un désordre rangé, avec une certaine harmonie. Je sentais la magie traverser ma… Mon… Ce qui me contenait. Je sentais Maywenna lutter, mais je la sentais inexorablement fusionner petit à petit avec mon enveloppe actuelle. Je ne savais pas où était Joshua. Une ombre flottait près de moi, changeant de forme continuellement. Je cru même distinguer une main me saluer.

L'ombre passa derrière moi, tandis que je fonçais dans une sphère que je ne pouvais éviter. La force m'empêchais de me dévier, et m'attirais avec force dans la sphère. Je sentis mon enveloppe corporelle s'étirer et se tordre lorsque je passais à travers la mince pellicule transparente qui recouvrait la sphère, perdant toute notion de mes sens.

Lorsque je les retrouvais, j'étais allongée dans une herbe indigo, qui assombrissait encore plus la forêt dans laquelle j'avais atterrie. Les feuillages carmin et les troncs pourpres des arbres rendaient ce paysage irréel. Les quelques rayons de soleils qui réussissais à atteindre le sol m'indiqua que le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber, tout en donnant un aspect à la fois mystérieux et angoissant à cet étrange monde.

Un craquement de branche me fit sursauter, et je vis en me retournant, une femme rousse approcher. Elle tenait mon fusil et ma rapière dans ses mains, ainsi que la claymore de Joshua.

« Kat', viens reprendre ton bordel.

-Qui ?... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est Maywenna, enfin, sous l'apparence physique que j'ai réussis à imposer à ce monde.

-Comment ?...

-C'est grâce au néant. Tu n'existe que dans un seul monde, et le néant est l'unique frontière entre chaque monde. Donc tu dois te créer un corps quand tu arrive dans un autre monde. Ainsi que des armes ou des vêtements. Après, moi, ça fait déjà la troisième fois que je viens ici, donc j'avais déjà un corps, ce qui m'a permis de m'occuper des vôtres. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te dire que je ne t'ai pas ratée. Un vrai chef d'œuvre. »

Je haussais un sourcil, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer par « chef d'œuvre ». Mes cheveux brun qui aurait dus m'arriver jusqu'aux épaule m'arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux fesses, et j'avais pris un peu de rondeurs à ce niveau, ainsi que quatre tailles au niveau de la poitrine. Mes ongles avaient pris un peu moins d'un centimètre, et étaient recouverts d'un vernis rouge vif. Je ne portais qu'une robe blanche courte qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, mais laissais un grand décolleté plongeant qui soulignait encore ma nouvelle imposant poitrine.

Je jetais un regard assassin à la coupable, en promettant de lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de me faire. Je pris rageusement mes armes de ses mains tendues, tandis qu'elle arborait un sourire moqueur, ainsi que les mêmes attributs que moi.

Elle leva son regard, pour le poser derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Joshua qui avait pris facilement une tête de plus, et qui se remarquait par une simple chemise blanche ouverte laissant entrevoir des pectoraux sous stéroïdes et un simple pantalon en soie ample. Il était adossé à un arbre, et nous regardais toute les deux avec grand intérêt.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Maywenna littéralement fondre à la vue de mon compagnon de voyage. Je fis un raclement de gorge, arrêtant la contemplation de Joshua, et qui fis reprendre un peu de contenance à Maywenna. Cette dernière lui tendit sa claymore, attirant Joshua à nous. Ce dernier la repris doucement, non sans me reluquer un peu au passage.

Il semblait s'être un peu adouci, car il ne semblait plus aussi froid qu'avant de traverser le portail. Etais ce dû à mes nouveaux charmes ?

J'accrochais ma rapière à ma taille, et passa le fusil à mon épaule. Je regardais Joshua faire de même, avant de me retourner vers Maywenna. Elle était toujours absorbée par le métamorphe, mais après lui avoir filé un coup de coude, elle se retourna vers moi.

« Bien, maintenant que tu t'es bien amusée, où est ce qu'on est ?

-Dans le purgatoire, le monde créé par la Mort elle-même. Et nous sommes actuellement dans la forêt des Illusions. C'est peut-être pas le lieu le plus dangereux de cette dimension, mais il faudra être extrêmement prudent.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà rendue au temple de la Mort ?

-Bien… Seulement une fois. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance d'y arriver vivante. Et d'y arriver tout court. Je ne me souviens pas très bien du chemin, mais les vieux écrits disaient que les prêtres de la mort avaient balisé le chemin pour pouvoir trouver le temple sans perdre la vie. En attendant, je connais mieux les dangers qui courent cette forêt que vous deux, donc on m'écoute, et on m'obéit. Compris Joshua ?

-Compris.

-Des questions ?

-Moi. Joshua, Peux-tu fermer ta chemise pour éviter à Maywenna d'être déconcentrée ?

-Si au moins elle m'avait donnée une chemise plus large…

-Oh la salope !

Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous marchions à travers les arbres, sans que toutefois la lumière du soleil ne décline. Ma rapière était sortie de son fourreau, et j'avais la furieuse envie de la planter dans le dos de notre guide. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle savait très bien que je détestais changer d'apparence, et qu'en plus, elle nous avait rendu, Joshua et moi, plus attirants pour pouvoir me mettre dans des situations plus embarrassante, ce qui avait pour l'instant plutôt bien échoué. Elle savait que je l'aimais, et elle l'utilisait pour se divertir.

Enfin, peut-être que je râle beaucoup trop pour rien, mais elle avait surtout rendus Joshua plus à son gout, et beaucoup moins au mien. Etais ce fait exprès ? Voulait-t-elle me rendre jalouse ? Je n'en savais rien, mais ce n'était pas étonnant avec elle. Elle aimait beaucoup me manipuler, et restait souvent trop mystérieuse quant-à ses engagements réels, où à sa connaissance de notre monde, et de la magie.

Un vent chaud m'épuisais petit à petit, et faisais danser les cheveux de Maywenna dans le vent, lui donnant des éclats différent, tel un brasier hypnotique. Joshua jetait des regards méfiant autour de lui, se retournant au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect.

« Maywenna ? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est bizarre que la lumière ne diminue pas ? On devrait être en fin de soirée, et le soleil n'est toujours couché.

-Normal, il n'y a pas de nuit. Les quatre naines rouges se relaient sans arrêts.

-Mais, alors… Il doit faire super chaud !

-Pas exactement, les lois qui régissent ce monde sont différentes de celles qui régissent le notre. Malgré le vent, il fait assez froid en dehors de la forêt. Les soleils, au lieu de réchauffer la planète, la refroidissent. S'il y fait chaud, c'est uniquement grâce à l'activité géothermique qui l'anime. Pour l'instant, nous sommes dans le seul lieu où il est réduit. Ce qui contribue à donner une température acceptable pour nous permettre de survivre.

-Et je me doute que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à en profiter.

-Effectivement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être prudent, même si ce qu'on pourrait croiser est probablement moins dangereux ici, qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit de la planète. Et je parle d'expérience. Les autres créatures ont dû s'adapter à des conditions de vie plus rudes que celle que nous rencontrons actuellement. »

Je me taisais, laissant planer les derniers mots de celle qui avait occupé ma tête. Même si elle avait voulus se rendre un peu plus rassurante, elle n'avait qu'hâtier mon angoisse.

Je me retournais pour m'assurer de l'état de Joshua, mais ce dernier avais disparu. Je m'arrêtais, et Maywenna m'imita. Je balayai la zone des yeux, mais pas une trace du guerrier.

« Joshua ?! »Criais-je.

Personne ne répondit.

Je criais encore son nom, qui resta encore une fois sans réponse.

Je sentais la panique monter en moi. Je le connaissais peut-être mal, mais je savais qu'il ne nous jouait pas un mauvais tour. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose.

Je me plongeai dans mes visions, mais elles étaient comme brouillées.

« Pas les mêmes règles » fit Maywenna, devinant probablement ce que je souhaitais faire.

Elle passa devant, cherchant des traces sur le sol. Je continuais de crier son nom, mais seul l'écho de ma voix sur les arbres me répondait.

Un faible murmure porté par le vent parvenait à mes oreilles mais le vent dans les feuillages m'empêchait de pouvoir déterminer sa provenance. Maywenna aussi l'avait remarqué, et nous tentions toutes les deux de nous en rapprocher. Après une ou deux minutes, je distinguais la voix de Joshua, mais il y avait des milliers de murmures qui lui répondaient. Je vis l'expression de ma guide se figer. La peur se lisait sur les traits de son visage. Je pris sa main, et l'entraina avec moi.

Nous découvrîmes une clairière parfaitement circulaire, où se tenait Joshua, bien droit. Des volutes de fumée l'enveloppaient, et devant lui, un immense écran de fumée semblait capter son regard.

« Je pourrais enfin vous revoir, revenez avec moi… » Prononça-t-il.

Le nuage s'agita, et des millions de murmures lui répondirent.

« Je… Je peux vraiment ? Balbutia t-il. Mais et Dieu ? S'il savait que j'étais revenu ?

-…

-Vraiment ?! Enfin… Nous allons être réunis… »

Il tendit la main vers le nuage, mais un instinct profond en moi me poussa à bondir du buisson derrière lequel nous nous étions cachés, et crier :

« JOSHUA ! NON ! »

Il retint sa main quelque seconde, détaillant le moindre détail de mon corps, avant la reposer contre sa cuisse.

« C'est Katerina. Elle m'accompagne depuis un bon moment maintenant, et elle m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

-…

-C'est vrai ?! Katerina, viens, nous serons en sécurité ! »

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais son regard vide et sans vie. Derrière moi, Maywenna se leva, et comme attirée, elle marcha jusqu'à l'écran de fumée.

« Tu… Tu te souviens encore de moi ? dit-elle.

-…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, C'est celle d'Asura ! Tu le sais très bien.

-…

-Jamais ! Je ne t'aurais jamais fais ça ! Je t'aimais trop pour qu'il puisse t'arriver quoique ce soit sans que je n'en subisse moi aussi les conséquences.

-…

-Nous en avons déjà parlé ! Tu es mort, mais même si j'avais dû avoir des aventures avec quelqu'un d'autres, c'est toi qui reste à jamais dans mon cœur.

-…

-Je te demande juste de me faire confiance… Je sais très bien que c'est difficile, mais ma vie doit se construire avec où sans toi… C'est très dur pour moi aussi…

-…

-Mais je dois les aider pour pouvoir rétablir l'équilibre de notre monde…

-…

-Tu es sur ? »

Je commençais à ressentir la peur resserrer son étreinte sur mon esprit. Les volutes de fumée avaient quelque chose de malveillant dans leur danse autour des corps de Maywenna et de Joshua.

« Alors, Katerina, tu nous rejoins ? » firent-ils ensemble, sur la même tonalité.

Cette dernière phrase me fit sortir de ma paralysie. Tout deux me regardait de cet air vide que seul la mort arrivait à donner. Je ne savais pas ce qu'étais ces fumées, mais ce n'étais pas inoffensif.

Une partie de l'écran de fumée se détacha, et me rejoignis. Il resta à flotter devant moi pendant quelques secondes, avant d'afficher des visages qui m'étaient familiers. Puis, un visage resta affiché.

Nous nous regardions toutes les deux, droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, et je ne me souvenais plus de ce visage. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, avec le visage joufflus, et des rides qui non sans l'enlaidir, ne lui donnait pas un visage désagréable à regarder. Des cheveux blonds sales bouclés lui tombaient autour des joues, dissimulant un peu les marques du temps.

« Pourquoi est-tu partie ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Qui êtes vous ? Sifflais-je entre mes dents, tentant de dominer ma peur.

-Mais… Tu ne reconnais pas la femme qui t'as sortie de la rue ? Qui a cherché à te donner une bonne éducation ?

-Dame Estelle ?

-Oui.

-Je dirais que vous n'avez pas réussis à faire de moi ce que vous vouliez que je sois.

-J'ai dépensé des fortunes pour te retrouver, mais même Louisa ne t'a pas vue fuguer. Pourquoi ?

-Il fallait lui demander. Demandez lui exactement le nombre de coup de fouet que j'ai reçus rien que le premier mois au pensionnat. Et je savais que si je revenais au manoir, vous me renverriez immédiatement entre ses mains.

-Mais, J'ai voulus te protéger du monde. Je voulais te laisser insensibles aux railleries et aux critiques…

-Mais vous m'avez juste rendue plus endurante à la douleur. La coupais-je, reprenant peu à peu du courage.

-Mais…

-Grâce à vous, je me suis dirigée du coté du crime, principalement avec le vol, jusqu'au jour où Maywenna m'est tombée dessus. Je n'avais pas besoins d'argent, et j'étais entièrement indépendante. Je me faisais discrète, et aucune remarque ne pouvait m'atteindre. Donc, vous avez atteint votre but en quelque sorte…

-Et Joshua ? fit-elle paniquée.

\- Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?

-Tu n'es pas si insensible que tu ne veux le laisser paraitre. Tu l'aime, même après ce qu'il t'a fait. Si tu reviens avec moi, je te promets que vous pourriez être unis.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas. Dis-je, en reprenant conscience de ce à quoi je parlais. Vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas. Je l'aime peut-être, mais jamais je ne pourrais être unie avec lui. Je le connais mal, mais le peu que j'ai vu de lui démontre qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Il ne supporte pas vraiment ma compagnie. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous ne le savez pas ? Vous n'êtes que de la fumée, qui se contente de représenter des personnes qui ont marqué notre vie. Et pour moi, personne n'a marqué la mienne. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attache, à part la seule personne qui m'a vraiment protégée avant de m'abandonner. »

Je tirais ma rapière avant de l'enfoncer dans l'écran de fumée, et dame Estelle disparue.

Joshua et Maywenna était toujours tournées vers moi. La fumée qui se tenait devant moi les enveloppa, et ils commencèrent à avancer vers moi.

Joshua sortit sa claymore, tandis que Maywenna tira deux stylets de ses manches. Leurs yeux vides me fixaient, scrutant mon âme.

Un souffle de vent sembla me redonner une énergie nouvelle, et avant même que Maywenna n'arrive à lancer une de ses armes, je glissais entre les jambes de Joshua, que Maywenna avait fort heureusement allongées, avant d'entendre le bruit sourd d'une lame se plantant dans du bois. Je me retournais, et bondis sur Maywenna. Cette dernière fut lente à réagir, et je la projetais contre le sol. Je l'assommais grâce au pommeau de ma rapière, avant d'entendre une lame s'élever. Je pris l'inconsciente entre mes bras, et roula sur le coté, évitant de peu la claymore.

Je me relevais, et me déplaça à l'opposé de Maywenna, afin de la mettre hors de danger.

Ma lame brillait d'un éclat inhabituel, et je me sentais de plus en plus sereine. Je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, mais il y avait autre chose. Je fis un pas de coté pour éviter un autre coup, avant de chercher un moyen non mortel de mettre Joshua hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement, ses mouvements étaient ralentis, me laissant suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à une solution. Je ne pouvais pas l'assommer comme Maywenna, car il était beaucoup plus robuste.

Je manquais de trébucher contre une racine, et Joshua en profita pour abattre sa claymore sur moi. Je n'eu que le temps de mettre ma rapière entre elle et moi, et une explosion bleutée nous enveloppa, couchant les arbres, et propulsant Joshua à deux mètres de moi.

J'étais encore debout. Encore en vie. Ma rapière aurait dû céder.

Je courus vers le métamorphe, mais celui se releva avant de charger vers moi. Je l'esquivais, et me prépara à parer tout ses coups. Il se retourna vers moi, et me porta un coup vertical, que je parais.

Il n'y a pas eu qu'une explosion bleue. La lame de Joshua exaltait une aura sombre au contact de la mienne, nous enveloppant dans une tempête d'énergie pure. Ma rapière vibrait sous la pression qu'imposait Joshua. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, lui avec son regard vide, moi probablement avec un air hagard. Ma lame tenait contre la claymore, et moi avec. Tout le paysage avait disparut, ne laissant qu'un mur bleu nuit entre nous et lui. Sa chemise ouverte et ses cheveux flottaient au vent.

Il est beau… pensais-je involontairement.

Nous semblions aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Personne ne cédait, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire. Si l'un de nous lâchait, il mourrait.

Je vis le mur se ranger en deux couleurs distinctes. Un coté bleu électrique derrière moi, et noir derrière le métamorphe. Au centre, un champ de bataille. Des filaments de lumière se mêlèrent autour de nous, ignorant nos corps. Ma rapière vibra encore plus quand des filaments bleus s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, tandis que des noirs s'enroulaient autour de la claymore. Je compris que la bataille ne se jouait plus sur le plan physique à ce moment. Je fermis les yeux, et banda ma volonté, ressentant le moindre frémissement d'énergie autour de moi. Je sentais la mienne envahir ma lame, et s'en échapper pour s'opposer à celle de Joshua. Je nous voyais l'un contre l'autre, luttant tout les deux pour la victoire. Nos vêtements et nos cheveux flottaient dans le vent, seul indice que nous n'étions pas figés. Nos deux énergies se mélangeaient, se détruisaient et se repoussaient. Aucun de ne nous n'arrivais à gagner du terrain.

Je mis mes dernières forces et mes derniers espoirs dans la lutte, jouant le tout pour le tout. Je me sentis faire qu'une avec ma rapière, et je me vis ouvrir les yeux. Mes iris avaient disparus, laissant par contre mes yeux briller d'une lueur blanche, presque bleutée, surnaturelle. Je vis une décharge d'énergie parcourir la lame, avant de gonfler les filaments attachés à ma rapière. Une onde de choc parcourue la demi-sphère qui nous coupait du monde extérieur, et la partie noire se rétracta, avant de reprendre l'assaut. Je libérais complètement mon esprit, et ma rapière fut enveloppée d'une lumière blanche. L'énergie noire fut repoussée, et petit à petit, les filaments liés à Joshua commencèrent à disparaitre. Je me sentis happer par un filament bleu qui s'accrocha à Joshua. Je pénétrais involontairement dans son esprit, et en sortis presque aussitôt, n'ayant eu le temps d'apercevoir que des brefs flashs de ses pensées.

Je réintégrai mon corps brutalement, brisant le contact entre moi et Joshua, se qui fit disparaitre le mur. Le guerrier s'effondra au sol, tandis que je reculais en chancelant.

Je posais un genou à terre, m'appuyant sur ma rapière pour ne pas chuter lourdement. Autour de nous, la fumée commençait à se disloquer, formant une sorte de brouillard. Sans aucune raison, juste par instinct, je levais une dernière fois ma claymore, et la planta dans le sol. Une onde d'énergie se forma autour de la garde, avant de se propager dans la lame, et lorsqu'elle toucha la terre, une vague bleu balaya tout le brouillard.

Je restais immobile quelque secondes, le regard vers le sol, avant de m'écrouler au sol, prise à la fois de sanglots et de rires nerveux. J'étais épuisée.

Jamais la mort n'avait été aussi proche de moi. Jamais elle ne m'avait poussé à devoir sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un pour survivre. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'avoir besoin de faire ce choix. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une main qui se voulait rassurante, malgré une certaine maladresse. J'appréciais ce geste. Je commençais à fermer les yeux, toujours agrippée à la poignée de ma rapière…

Le peu que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de Joshua m'obséda dans mes cauchemars. Je l'avais vu, impuissant devant mon corps sans vie, tuant une femme dans un intérieur sobrement décoré, plongeant sa lame dans ma poitrine, prendre la vie d'un couple qui se tenait serré l'un contre l'autre. Une image revenait souvent : Une panthère redevenant humaine, roulant à coté de lui, le ventre ouvert. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quoi correspondait cette pensée. Etait-ce un rêve ? Un souvenir ?

J'étais troublée. Ça tournait en boucle, refusant de me laisser en paix.

La mort était liée à sa vie, et il semblait vouloir la conjurer. Il ne tuait pas par envie. Il tuait pour se trouver un but, une raison de continuer à vivre. Il tuait parce qu'il ne savait faire que ça. Il n'aimait pas prendre des vies, mais depuis son premier combat, elles s'accumulaient sur ses épaules et empoisonnaient sa vie un peu plus à chaque mort. Cette image qui était restée plus longtemps que les autres dans son esprit semblait être la source d'une malédiction qui planait sur tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Un doute se creusa dans ma tête : Etais-je une future victime ?


	10. Rencontre

**Salut à tous, ça faisait longtemps ! Comme je l'avais prévu, je n'ai pas trop réussi à écrire pendant les vacances, et mon emploi du temps de cette année n'est pas super. Malheureusement, les fics vont mettre plus de temps pour être publiées, mais dites vous que mon concours est début mai, et qu'après j'aurais ton mon temps libre, ou presque. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider pour l'écriture, ce qui pourrait diminuer le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre si jamais il acceptait de m'aider.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre IX : Rencontre**

Je sentais un vent doux caresser mon visage, emportant mes cheveux. Je les sentais danser sur mes joues. Une odeur de printemps flottait dans l'air, et me fit sourire Je devais enfin m'être réveillée de ce mauvais rêve qui me tourmentais depuis beaucoup trop de temps…

Dès coups sourds résonnèrent près de moi. Je reconnus le bruit du métal contre du bois, mais aussi les craquements d'un vieux parquet.

J'ouvris les yeux, de peur de trouver devant moi la milice divine qui venait me rafler.

Je me trompais… nous étions encore dans ce putain de cauchemar, à prier pour ne pas crever douloureusement.

Je tournais la tête pour voir d'où provenait les bruit, et ouvrais des yeux médusés en voyant Maywenna se battre contre un arbre vivant. Je pris ma rapière et mon fusil, mis l'arbre dans ma ligne de mire, et appuya sur la gâchette.

Les sources de magies furent très visibles quand le projectile magique se forma au bout de mon canon, et je priais pour notre vie quand je vis mon arme se mettre à trembler.

L'enfer se déchaina dans le purgatoire. Ce n'étais plus le simple rayon blanc qui traversait les ténèbres jusqu'à sa cible, mais une tornade de magie pure, blanche elle aussi, mais beaucoup plus destructrice.

Maywenna se plaqua contre le sol, évitant de justesse de se faire réduire en cendre par mon tir. L'arbre se le prit de plein fouet, mais ne sembla pas le sentir. Le souffle coucha tout ce qui se trouvait dans la clairière, et je frissonnais sous la puissance que j'avais libérée.

« Ne tires plus, la puissance de la magie est démultipliée dans ce monde, et tu risques de tous nous buter. » cria Maywenna.

Elle se précipita contre l'arbre, en lui lançant ses dagues.

Je mis mon fusil dans mon dos, et sortis ma rapière. Je me jetais à la suite de Maywenna, et asséna un coup violent sur le tronc. Des crépitements s'échappèrent de la lame, mais il ne sembla pas en ressentir le moindre effet.

Un grognement bestial me glaça le sang, et une main me pris par la taille pour me projeter en arrière. Je vis des yeux dorés animés d'une lueur animale dans les orbites de Joshua.

« Tu ne t'en approches pas ! » me rugit-t-il.

Il fonça sur l'arbre, et abattit sa claymore. Une des racines de l'arbre vola en l'air, et Joshua releva sa claymore avant de l'enfoncer dans le tronc. Une détonation résonna à l'intérieur de l'arbre, mais il ne fut que faiblement déstabilisé.

Joshua recula de quelques pas, et se transforma en grizzly dont les griffes étaient anormalement longues. Le sol trembla lorsque la masse de chair et de muscle commença à courir contre celui de bois.

Des bruits secs et saccadés surgirent de nulle part, et des échardes volèrent dans tout les sens autour de l'ours. Une ombre bondit aux côtés de la bête et la repoussa, tandis qu'un cercle lumineux se dessinait dans le ciel. Un météore de feu se matérialise en son centre, avant d'exploser sur l'arbre.

Le souffle de l'explosion me plaqua contre le sol, tandis que je sentais ma robe se désintégrer lentement sous la chaleur.

Je me relevais, encore étourdi, avant de constater qu'il ne restait plus rien de notre opposant. Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et ma peau avait commencé à prendre une teinte rouge. Je vis Joshua et Maywenna se relever dans le même état que moi, avant de se retourner vers l'ombre qui avait surgit sur le champ de bataille.

C'était en faite un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi-longs, regroupés en une queue de cheval courte, portant un treillis militaire et un foulard. De la où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas vraiment distinguer son visage, mais je pouvais deviner qu'il ne venait pas de mon monde, et qu'il portait une lame à sa hanche.

Un craquement a notre gauche me fit sursauter, et je plongeai en avant pour éviter un arbre qui s'abattit la où je me trouvais. Une sorte d'armure assistée plus haute qu'un arbre s'avança dans la clairière, avant de s'arrêter a coté de moi. Une fille descendit de l'épaule de la machine, avant que le ventre de l'armure ne s'ouvre, dévoilant une femme avec le même treillis que l'étranger.

« _You've use too much power!_ Lança la femme à la fille.

 _-Sorry but it's so difficult to use some magic here. This place amplifies every single particle of mana._

 _-It's ok now. Use less power for the next time. »_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles se disaient, mais la femme se tourna vers moi, avant de dire :

 _« Are you ok ? »_

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle répéta sa question, avant de réaliser que je ne pouvais pas la comprendre. Elle tira la fille vers moi, et lui donna ma main. Elle dessina un symbole sur la paume de ma main, et ce dernier se mis à briller, avant de s'estomper rapidement.

« C'est bon ? Tu me comprends ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« T'as rien ? »

Je regardais ma peau qui commençait à se cloquer entre ce qu'il me restait de tissus, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre, elle lança :

« Princesse ! T'as un patient ! »

La fille qui avait pris un peu de distance entre nous, revint vers moi, en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la femme. Elle posa la main sur mon bras, et je vis des symboles bleuté courir sur ma peau. Une sensation de fraîcheur parcourue mon corps, tandis qu'elle me demanda :

« Qui es tu ?

-Katerina Suamia. Répondis-je après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Et toi ?

-Valéria Azalan, descendante du paladin divin Orélus, fondateur et premier empereur de l'empire de Lantis, fille cadette de l'actuel empereur Balthazar Azalan, seconde prétendante au titre d'impératrice, et membre éminent de l'académie de mage-guerriers de Flor-Azur, la plus grande de tout Lantis. Je suis aussi la promise du sauveur de l'empire, sieur Magazuko. Fit-elle d'un air supérieur.

-Il a pas sauvé le royaume tout seul que je sache. Lança au loin la femme. Quand t'aura terminé d'étaler tes titres, viens t'occuper d'eux.

-Il a plus de mérite que n'importe quel autre soldat avec un méca qui s'est contenté de tirer dans la masse sans discernement.

-Au lieu de me contredire, tu devrais t'occuper aussi de lui donner des vêtements ! » Répondis sèchement la femme.

Valéria leva les yeux au ciel, et posa sa main sur le sol. Un cercle lumineux parcouru de symboles orangés apparus autour de sa main, et je vis l'herbe et les feuilles se métamorphoser en une sorte de pantalon ample et en un tee-shirt. Elle me les tendit, et alla vers Maywenna qui nous rejoignait avec Joshua.

Je me suis éloignée du groupe pour enfiler ce qu'elle m'avait donné, tout en gardant un œil sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je posais mon fusil et ma rapière contre un arbre, avant d'arracher ce qu'il me restait de ma robe. Ma peau avait retrouvée sa vrai couleur, et ne gardait aucune séquelle de l'explosion. Tout en mettant les vêtements, je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'assister. Tous semblaient vraisemblablement venir d'un autre monde, mais Valéria était différente des deux autres. D'une part, par son physique plutôt fragile, mais aussi par ses habits qui trahissaient sa noblesse.

Je m'adossai a un arbre, pensive, jouant nonchalamment avec une mèche de cheveux. Je remettais les informations que j'avais dans l'ordre, jusqu'à ce qu'on me tende mes armes. Juste devant moi, l'homme qui avait protégé Joshua de l'explosion tenait ma rapière par son fourreau et le fusil par bandoulière. Sa peau était plus claire que ce que j'avais déjà vu de loin, et ses yeux plissé ne laissaient entrevoir qu'une faible partie de ses yeux.

Il insista d'un geste de la main à ce que je reprenne mes armes, avant de me raccompagner vers les autres.

Maywenna était en pleine conversation avec la femme, tandis que Valéria soignait Joshua. Cette dernière leva la tête à notre passage avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

Nous remarquant elle aussi, la femme coupa Maywenna, avant de nous rejoindre.

« Bien, je vois que nous sommes au complet. Je suis le capitaine Isabelle Crowford de la 21eme escadrille américaine de méca d'assaut, et celui à côté de toi, est le 2nde classe Ishiro Magazuko, officiellement rattaché spécialement à mon escadrille pour notre mission. Nous sommes les seuls survivants de mon escadrille, avec la princesse qui nous a accompagnés pour suivre Ishiro. Et tu es Katerina n'est ce pas ? Maintenant que nous nous sommes présenté, mettons nous en marche avant que d'autre Trents nous tombent dessus. Je vous suggère de nous suivre si vous voulez survivre. »

Elle remonta dans son armure, qui émit un couinement pneumatique avant de se soulever de terre. L'armure géante fit quelques mouvements avec tous ses membres, avant de se pencher en étendant ses bras vers nous. Valéria grimpa sur son épaule, tandis qu'Ishiro saisissait un défaut dans le blindage du bras droit avant de s'agripper à deux poignées qui dépassaient dans son dos. Maywenna sauta sur l'avant-bras droit, et je l'imitais, m'asseyant juste à côté d'elle. Joshua se contenta a de se caller au creux du bras gauche.

L'armure trembla avant de remonter ses bras, et commença à avancer.

Après une bonne journée de trajet, nous arrivions à un campement qui semblait être debout depuis plusieurs mois. Les toiles des tentes étaient rapiécées, des morceaux de ferrailles et des tables gisaient sur le sol, et des croix plantées dans la terre dans un coin semblaient indiquer quelque chose. Sur la plupart, je pouvais distinguer un éclat métallique que le vent faisait vaciller. Parmi ces croix, flottait un drapeau à bande avec des étoiles. Comme une limite, d'autres épaves d'armure encerclaient le lieu.

L'armure s'arrêta devant un abri en tôle, et nous laissa descendre avant d'entrer. Un bruit de chaîne et de moteur emplit le campement, et tout s'arrêta après un sifflement pneumatique et le son de bottes frappant contre le béton.

Par curiosité, je m'approchais et vis qu'Isabelle posait des crochets liés par des chaînes à une armature en acier, à son armure. En me voyant approcher, elle me fit signé de rester où je me trouvais, et actionna un bouton. Le bruit de moteur redémarra, et l'armure se releva en grinçant. Isabelle grimaça en l'entendant, et griffonna quelque chose sur un bloc-notes qui trainait à côté d'elle.

Elle s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon, et me rejoignis.

« Mon méca n'est plus de sa première jeunesse. Cela dit, il reste performant pour ce pour quoi il a été conçu.

-Un… méca ?

-Oui ! C'est le terme usuel pour mechanized heavy battle armor. En gros, c'est un robot qui fonctionne avec quelqu'un dedans. Celui que j'ai était le dernier modèle de classe assaut quand j'étais partie pour cette mission. Maintenant, il a pris de l'expérience, entre la guerre pour Lantis, et notre survie ici… Au faite, je vous ai pas demandée ce que vous foutiez ici ?

-Bien… on devait trouver la Mort.

-La mort… la mort ? Vous vouliez vous faire tuer ?

-Non, je n'aimerais pas vraiment. On cherche une entité qui se fait appeler la Mort. Au départ, c'était pour aider Joshua à retrouver sa mémoire, mais vu qu'il semble l'avoir retrouvé tout seul, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions encore la chercher. Et vous ?

-Je t'en pris, appelle moi Isa. Tu n'es pas de mon régiment, et puis tu me sembles digne de confiance, pas de politesse inutile.

-Et toi… Isa ?

-J'ai été mandaté par L'ONU pour réussir à sauver la terre. Actuellement, il se déroule des phénomènes étranges comme l'ouverture d'une faille vers Lantis par exemple. C'est d'ailleurs les sages de l'empire qui nous ont confirmés que nous risquions de voir notre monde détruit. Et le pire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas la cause de sa destruction. Quand je me souviens des écolos qui nous cassait les couilles avec leurs conneries de mental « vert », et d'éco-responsabilité… Bref, nous avons passé dix ans à chercher la cause et la solution du problème, avec entre temps notre participation à la guerre contre la république de Garatias, qui fait maintenant partis de Lantis. Et finalement, nous avons trouvé que ce monde allait surement nous aider à trouver des réponses, mais pour l'instant je n'ai eu que des morts. Des types qui ont survécu à la troisième guerre mondiale contre l'état islamique, au conflit de la méditerranée, à une guerre dans un autre monde, tous ont finis par crever ici. Tu as sûrement remarqué les croix ? Il y en a trente six. Trente six sur les quarante cinq que comptait mon escadrille au départ de notre expédition. Ça fait trois mois que nous sommes la, trois mois que nous survivons avec Ishiro et Valéria. Et mes hommes n'ont tenu qu'un mois. Même avec la barrière magique qu'a créée Valéria, ils sont morts. Cette forêt est nocive, elle te ronge petit à petit, avant de te tenter. Il y a une créature que je nomme illusion qui attirait mes hommes en dehors du campement. C'est une sorte de brume, mais elle est dangereuse. Elle ne te tue pas vraiment, elle prend ton âme, ta conscience, et laisse qu'un corps vide. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour réussir à piéger mes hommes, mais cela me laisse à penser qu'elle peut manipuler les émotions des gens. Et l'illusion fonctionne de la même manière que la forêt. Elle te sape ta volonté afin que tu abandonnes.

-J'ai survécu à l'illusion. »

Isabelle haussa un sourcil, hésita quelques secondes à me répondre, avant d'aller chercher le bloc-notes qu'elle avait déposé.

« Tu es sûre que c'était bien une illusion ?

-La brume a presque réussi à retourner Joshua et Maywenna contre moi lorsque j'ai échappé à son contrôle.

\- Que ressentais-tu lorsque tu étais sous son emprise ?

-J'étais paralysée, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

\- Raconte-moi tout. Tu pourrais nous aider à survivre. »

Et je lui dévoilai comment nous nous étions retrouvés face à l'illusion, ce que j'avais vu dans la brume, jusqu'à ce que je puisse retrouver ma liberté, ainsi que le moment où j'avais dû combattre Joshua, en omettant que j'avais réussie à entrer brièvement dans ses pensées. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se méfie de moi maintenant.

Elle m'écoutait attentivement, se penchant quelques fois pour écrire quelques mots.

« C'était donc vous la cause de la lumière qui nous a attirés ? Valéria a sentit la puissance de votre magie d'ici, et nous a forcé à venir voir.

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait. J'ai juste essayé de ne pas mourir et de ne pas tuer Joshua. C'est venu tout seul.

-Et est ce que Les deux autres en conservent un souvenir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est intéressant… Va voir Valéria et explique-lui tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait une hypothèse tangible. Bon, il faut que je me plonge dans mon méca. »

Elle posa le bloc-notes, et se tourna vers l'établis sur lequel elle s'était assise, et commença à lister des dégâts qui devaient se trouver sur le méca.

« Tu lui demandera de me donner des balles. » ajouta-t-elle avant que je ne parte.

J'allais trouver Valéria qui était occupée à discuter avec Maywenna, tandis que Ishiro et Joshua semblait avoir disparus du camp. Maywenna me fit signe d'approcher, avant de me dire que ces derniers étaient partis vérifier que tout allait bien autour du camp. Je transmis la requête d'Isabelle, et attendis que Valéria s'éloigne.

« Tu en penses quoi d'eux ? Demandais-je.

-Pas grand-chose. Mon instinct me dit qu'ils sont fiables, mais pour l'instant, prudence est mère de sûreté. Valéria me semble relativement digne de confiance d'après ce que j'en ai appris d'elle, mais je ne peux pas vérifier. Elle se douterait de quelque chose si je fouillais dans sa tête. Et le capitaine ?

-Elle semble sûre. Tant que j'y pense, tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé avant que tu ne sois inconsciente ?

-C'est assez flou, mais je suis sûre d'avoir… non, laisse tomber. Pourquoi ?

-Rien, juste le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important.

-Pourtant, tu t'es endormie dans mes bras. Tu semblais épuisée. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Rien… A part une brume sombre.

-U… une brume sombre ? Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument. Tu en sais quelque chose ?

-Un de vos prédécesseurs est mort sous mes yeux à cause d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas été affectée ce jour là ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai… non, rien. Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi, avec une expression indéfinissable sur son visage.

Elle me cachait quelque chose, où du moins, elle ne semblait pas arriver à me le dire. Son passé restait bloqué dans sa gorge, et ses souvenirs ne pouvait pas dépasser sa bouche. Je me souvenais un peu de ce qu'elle disait à la brume, et en me souvenant du visage de dame Estelle, cela laissais supposer que celui qui était apparus était devait très probablement être celui qui avait partagé sa vie avec elle. Mais comme je ne connaissais pas vraiment son histoire, je ne pouvais qu'émettre une hypothèse.

Je me rapprochais de Valéria, en train de faire changer des morceaux de métal en objet en forme de cône, dont la pointe s'incurvait un peu avant de s'emboiter dans un cylindre. Ils étaient aussi longs que mon doigt, et aussi large qu'une phalange.

« C'est de l'alchimie élémentaire. Me dit-elle. Je prends un élément, et je modifie ses propriétés avec du mana. Comme pour tes vêtements. En plus, l'air en est chargé, ce qui simplifie le travail.

\- La mana?

-Les particules qui te permettent d'utiliser la magie. Ton épée en dégage beaucoup. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Un homme me l'a forgée.

-C'était pas un homme, c'était un dieu. Enfin, si ton monde fonctionne comme le mien. Dans le notre, personne ne peut en forger si ce n'est pas un dieu. Rare sont ceux qui ont le privilège d'en avoir une, car elles sont rares, et ont la propriété de raccourcir la vie de ceux qui en possèdent une. Mon père en a une, et c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes au pouvoir. Sans, il serait facile de nous renverser. Le seul que je connaisse qui en a plus d'une, c'est mon fiancé.

-Qui ?

-Ishiro. Il a Excalibur, Damoclès, Masamune et Durandale. Elles sont célèbres dans son monde, et toutes ont été au cœur de régicides. J'ai étudié un peu l'histoire de son monde après que la brèche ai fait entrer des membres de la terre, et je sais que Masamune a été forgée par l'un des dieux qui ont imposé leur croyance dans son pays d'origine, Damoclès par Lucifer et les deux autres par Dieu…

-Dieu ?!

-Oui, le nom est plutôt mal choisis car il n'est pas tout seul, mais il semble que la terre soit un projet très récent, et que pratiquement tout les dieux qui existent ont participé à sa construction.

-Dieu n'est pas un dieu. »

Elle arrêta de transformer le métal, et se tourna vers moi.

« Comment ça ?

-Il s'appelait Asura, il a complètement détruit la civilisation auquel il appartenait, et aujourd'hui, c'est un tyran dans mon monde.

-Impossible. Il n'aurait pas pu créer Excalibur.

-Demande à Maywenna. Elle l'a vécu.

-Si c'est la vérité, alors ce que tu viens de dire pourrait bien faire changer beaucoup de mondes.

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'un homme normal puisse créer son propre monde ? Demandais-je en me rappelant de ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme.

-Normalement non, mais du coup, ce serait possible. Mais cela demanderais beaucoup de mana. Rien que de changer cette ferraille en munitions en consomme une quantité importante, donc un monde… »

Je laissais flotter ses derniers mots pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, avant qu'elle ne se remette à faire des balles.

« L'explosion que tu as ressentie, c'était Joshua et moi. »

Elle se leva brusquement, abandonnant son travail. Elle me scruta de la tête aux pieds, en réfléchissant, avant de tirer ma rapière de son fourreau, et de la jeter derrière elle.

« Enlève ton fusil. » fit-elle sèchement.

Je lui obéis, hésitante. Elle me prit le fusil et le posa à côté de la rapière. Elle me tourna autour, avant de me prendre le bras. Elle prit un air surpris, et fit brûler l'herbe en un glyphe.

« Pose ta main au centre, et imagine une rivière lumineuse dans ton esprit. »

Je lui obéis encore une fois, m'accroupissant, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer, et en me représentant l'image qu'elle me disait, je vis un flux d'énergie se superposer à la rivière. Je pouvais le voir se mêler avec le court d'eau, et circuler dans mes mains.

« Arrête ça Katerina ! » entendis je crier d'un air inquiet.

J'ouvrais les yeux, et je vis que le glyphe avait changé.

« Ce… ce n'est pas de la mana… » Dit Valéria en tremblant.

Elle était devenue pâle, et je vis que tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de nous deux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Je vis même de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Joshua, mais dès que ce dernier réalisa que je le regardais, il me jeta un regard furieux, avant de partir.

Maywenna m'aida à me relever sous le regard interrogateur d'Ishiro. Tandis que je m'éloignais avec elle, je le vis se pencher vers Isabelle, et lui chuchoter quelques mots qui la surprirent.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Demandais-je lorsque nous furent loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-Tu as utilisé de la magie, et pendant un bon bout de temps. Un petit quart d'heure, facile.

-Autant ?!

-Oui, et tu ne semblais pas vouloir t'arrêter. T'avais même dressé une barrière autour de toi, et Valéria a vraiment flippé sur ce coup là. C'est quoi le mana ?

-Des particules de magie, d'après ce que j'en ai compris.

-Ah… Je comprends mieux. »

Au loin, je vis Isabelle donner ma rapière à Ishiro, et s'éloigner vers une tente. Il regarda attentivement mon arme, et marcha d'un air posé vers nous. Arrivé à mon niveau, il se courba, et me donna l'épée. Après l'avoir glissée à ma ceinture, il me dit simplement :

« Défis moi. »

Je fus surprise par la spontanéité de cette demande. Ces mots sonnaient comme un besoin dans sa bouche. Non, pas tout à fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un besoin, mais un devoir, une sorte de quête de quelque chose qui me semblait familier.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre car je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à lui. Il était miraculeux que j'aie réussis cet exploit contre Joshua, mais c'était dans des circonstances inhabituelles.

Il redressa la tête, me suppliant presque d'accepter. Je tournais la tête vers Maywenna qui me répondis par un hochement de tête, et releva son défi. Il me fit signe de le suivre, mais Maywenna me pris à part.

« Tu ne tiendra pas longtemps face à lui, car il sait mieux se servir de son arme que toi.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Parce que je sais m'en servir. »

Avant même de pouvoir lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, je la sentis pénétrer dans mon esprit, et vis son corps s'écrouler par terre.

 _Ça faisait longtemps._

Je viens de comprendre…

 _J'ai besoin que nos âmes ne fassent qu'une, alors laisse-moi les commandes pendant un moment._

Je te fais confiance, mais rend moi mon corps en bon état.

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur, et je la sentie puiser dans ses forces.

Elle me dirigea vers Ishiro, qui avait déjà sortit une arme à la lame légèrement courbée. Maywenna dégaina ma rapière, et se mit en garde.

 _Ça me change des gobelins des souterrains._

C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas vraiment combattu.

Ishiro traça un cercle en l'air avec la pointe de son épée, et empoigna la poignée avec ses deux mains. L'air vibra sensiblement, et je sentis de la magie se préparer.

 _Excalibur, Damoclès, Durandale et Masamune… Intéressant… Pourtant, je n'en vois qu'une._

Et il en a quatre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pourrais pas prévoir ses attaques.

 _Tu m'es déjà utile en étant capable de manier la magie. Refais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, et nous pourrons le vaincre._

Il s'avança, la lame vers moi, étudiant le moindre de mes muscles. Maywenna attendis qu'il soit à porter de sa lame pour porter un estoc, mais il dévia ma rapière avant de passer dans mon dos. Je me retournais, et vis son arme passer près de ma tête. Je basculais par terre, et il attendit que je me sois relevée pour recommencer à m'attaquer. Maywenna esquiva tout les coups sans réussir à en porter un seul, reculant de plus en plus vers les tentes. Je me concentrais sur l'image du fleuve que j'avais eu tout à l'heure, mais il ne se produisait rien. Maywenna trébucha contre une racine, et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

 _Je n'ai jamais vu de technique de combat comme la sienne. Il est trop rapide pour que puisse riposter, et il mobilise toute ma concentration sur lui. Je n'arriverais jamais à lier nos âmes comme ça._

Et je n'arrive pas à utiliser la magie.

 _C'est risqué, mais échangeons de poste._

Je me retrouvais en pleine possession de mon corps, tandis que je sentais Maywenna préparer quelque chose.

Je me relevais, faisant face à mon adversaire. Il asséna un coup, et je me lançais contre lui, le surprenant. La lame entailla mon épaule, et je lâchais un grognement de douleur. Je rabattis ma rapière sur lui, mais il se contenta de me pousser, avant de se remettre en position. Il attendit durant un court laps de secondes, avant de foncer vers moi. Je fis un bond sur le coté, mais il décala son arme vers moi et m'érafla la jambe.

Je pouvais sentir la puissance grandissante de Maywenna commencer à se mêler à la mienne. Je me sentais plus confiante lorsque je pouvais la sentir dans mon esprit, malgré sa tendance à vouloir se mêler de tout.

Je raffermis ma prise sur la poignée de la rapière et attendis qu'il attaque.

Il changea de posture, se tenant sur sa défensive, mais gardant un point vulnérable près de sa jambe. Une feinte. Je fis exactement le contraire de ce qu'il m'insistait à faire, c'est-à-dire frapper là où il ne se protégeait pas. Au contraire, je visais sa lame telle que me le dictait mon instinct. Il me vit venir et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Des symboles s'allumèrent sur la rainure de sa lame, et il sauta par-dessus moi. Il frappa le sol de la poignée de son arme, et un souffle violent me percuta, me faisant perdre l'équilibre, tandis qu'il fonçait sur moi

Le temps ralentit autour de moi. Je pouvais le voir courir au ralenti vers nous. Nous ne pouvions pas contrer son attaque, mais nous pouvions encore l'esquiver. Nous savions quoi faire.

Notre corps tomba lentement au sol, comme dans un rêve, avant de rouler sur le coté. Nous propulsions notre jambe contre lui lorsqu'il fut à notre portée, et il tomba pendant que nous nous relevions. La lenteur du temps relâcha son emprise sur nous, et nous le désarmions avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. A peine eut-il touché le sol qu'il roula, avant de prendre appui sur un tronc et de se propulser en l'air. Son arme repris place dans sa main sans même que nous n'en remarquions quelque chose, et trois symboles flottant apparurent autour de lui. Avant même qu'il ne bouge, nous lui portions un coup vers sa gorge qui le déstabilisa, et nous le redésarmions facilement en frappant sa main avec notre pied. Du coin de l'œil, il nous sembla voir quelque chose émerger d'une des runes.

Nous portions un estoc à sa poitrine, mais il fut plus rapide. Une épée à un seul tranchant bloqua notre rapière, et le temps commença doucement à reprendre son cours.

La lame était large et longue, avec une certaine transparence. Des gemmes brillaient d'une lueur mystique dessus, formant les lettres d'une langue inconnue.

Nous basculions derrière lui pour tenter de le prendre à revers, profitant encore des derniers effets du ralenti, mais je sentis notre corps s'alourdir.

Il se retourna, et je m'éloignais de lui.

 _Peux… plus… Trop puisée… dans mes forces… C'est la fin… Bon boulot Kat'… T'as… tout donné…_

Mes jambes tremblaient, et ma rapière me paraissait lourde dans mes mains.

Ishiro leva son arme, et fonça sur moi.

Je puisais dans mes réserves, levant une dernière fois ma rapière pour parer son coup en sachant que le combat était fini. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir ma lame droite, et mon dernier geste fut de fermer les yeux, en me concentrant sur elle, attendant le dernier choc.

Le bruit de deux lames s'entrechoquant résonna près de moi, mais je ne sentis rien. Seul le bruit d'un pied percutant quelqu'un lui fit écho.

« J'accepte de te défier ! » Fis la voix de Joshua.

Il se tenait devant moi, sa claymore luisant de runes rouge sang. Ishiro se courba devant lui, avant de se remettre en garde.

« Eloignes-toi. Me dit simplement mon compagnon. Va redonner son corps à Maywenna. »

Je lui obéis, m'éloignant presque en rampant de l'affrontement, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment le savait-il ?

Isabelle vint à mon secours, et me soutenus jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité.

« Où est Maywenna ? Demandais-je.

-Elle s'est évanouie. Nous l'avons portée jusqu'à son lit. »

Derrière moi, Joshua fonça sur son adversaire. Ce dernier esquiva son coup, avant de riposter, mais Joshua avait déjà disparut de la trajectoire de sa lame. Il contre-attaqua dans son dos, mais Ishiro para le coup, avant de passer entre les jambes de l'ex-gladiateur. Il enfonça sa lame dans le sol pour s'arrêter, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Joshua esquiva une série de coup, et recula contre un arbre. Son opposant abatis son arme sur Joshua, mais ne rencontra que le tronc derrière le Lion, sectionnant l'arbre en deux moitiés distincte.

« Durandale est surprenante… Sa lame est faite en diamant pur, ce qui la rend incassable et inusable, et elle est tellement affutée qu'elle peut tout couper. Avec une arme pareil, plus personne n'est en sécurité. » M'informa Isabelle.

Joshua glissa sur le coté, avant de feinter contre Ishiro. Ce dernier eut le temps de faire apparaitre les trois symboles, et un manche d'épée sortis de l'un deux, avant qu'il ne perde son arme en esquivant le coup de son opposant.

Il tira la poignée, et un espadon sorti du symbole. Sa lame d'argent faisait miroiter des inscriptions et des gravures qui étaient dessus.

Joshua recula, et pris appuis dans le sol.

Je le sentis changer intérieurement. Je pouvais presque distinguer qu'il modifiait ses muscles, sans changer son apparence. Seuls quelques signes trahissait sa métamorphose, comme quelques touffes de poils, ou encore ses yeux dorés à la pupille verticale.

Ishiro s'approcha prudemment, sans attaquer, tandis que Joshua patientait, attentif au moindre souffle d'air. Des oreilles de chat prirent la place de ses oreilles humaines au même moment.

Le soldat américain passa dans son dos, et frappa sur du vide. Le métamorphe s'était déplacé tellement rapidement qu'il semblait s'être téléporté au moment où il avait esquissé le mouvement de son arme. Joshua était passé à sa droite, et se contenta de le pousser, le faisant tomber par terre violemment. Une aura claire enveloppa le guerrier, éblouissant le gladiateur. Il en profita pour se relever, avant d'assener un coup à l'homme-bête. Ce dernier le para de justesse, et une aura rouge sang répondit à celle de son adversaire.

« Ils sont effrayants… » Fit une petite voix prêt de moi.

Je me retournais pour voir la mine soucieuse de Valéria qui regardait elle aussi le combat.

Non, ils n'étaient pas effrayant. Je savais ce que j'avais reconnus chez Ishiro, et je savais qu'il était comme Joshua. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être effrayants, car ils accomplissaient ce pour quoi ils étaient fait. Ils recherchaient tout les deux le combats, car il avait été greffé en eux comme un second cœur qui ne vivait que pour ça. Ils ne seront jamais effrayant lorsqu'ils exécutent leur art par besoin et par devoir. Leurs valeurs ne correspondaient pas aux nôtres, et nous ne pouvions pas les juger tant que nous ne les aurons pas acquises et comprises. J'avais finis par le comprendre grâce à mon incursion dans les pensées de Joshua, et grâce à notre survie dans les profondeurs d'AEternis.

L'aura des deux guerriers monta en luminosité, nous forçant à plisser des yeux pour les voir. Leur vitesse et leur force s'était démultipliée, les rendant presque impossible à distinguer. Des tornades de lumière se mouvaient dans tout les sens, se heurtant, et s'esquivant dans un rythme effréné.

Brusquement, elles s'arrêtèrent, et nous pouvions enfin revoir distinctement les deux opposants bloquant tout les deux parant un même coup qu'ils s'étaient porté. Une lumière éblouissante jaillit du point de contact de leur lame, nous forçant à nous protéger les yeux.

Lorsque tout redevins normal, je vis Joshua à terre, avec l'espadon d'Ishiro pointé sur sa gorge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous !**

 **Finalement, le temps entre chaque chapitre ne va pas être réellement raccourci, même si j'ai quelqu'un pour écrire quand je ne le peux pas. Celui à qui j'ai demandé à refuser de m'aider, mais finalement, c'est un ami de ma prépa, qui me suis et qui m'aidait jusqu'à là à trouver des idées, qui va pouvoir me remplacer lorsque j'aurais des colles, où d'autres trucs à faire. Je pense que ça va pouvoir me faire gagner tout au plus une semaine, et c'est déjà pas mal pour l'instant. Sincèrement, merci Seb, tu me sauves.**

 **Ce chapitre signe notre première coopération, donc n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions afin que nous puissions nous améliorer.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre X : Départ**

Le soldat rangea son Espadon, et proposa son aide au guerrier qui refusa violement la main tendue. Il se leva, et repartis vers une des tentes sans regarder derrière lui, en titubant.

Ishiro soupira, et s'écroula sur le sol, complètement épuisé. Valéria accourut vers lui, et le traina vers une autre tente.

Je restais encore un moment, remarquant le silence qui s'était installé dans la forêt après la défaite de Joshua. Mes muscles étaient tout aussi tendus que lorsque c'était moi à la place de mon compagnon. Isabelle posa sa main sur mon épaule, et me força à m'assoir avant de faire de même.

« Je comprend pourquoi Ishiro vous a défiés. Vous êtes très puissants. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu se donner à fond…

-Je… je ne suis pas si puissante que ça, j'ai…

-…Mis en difficulté un bretteur d'exception issus d'une famille tenant un des dojos les plus réputés, les plus anciens et les plus élitistes du monde. Me coupa-t-elle. Et qui plus est, tu l'as forcé à sortir Durandale. Je l'ai vu se battre des centaines de fois, et je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui ai réussis à aller jusqu'à ce point. Et puis, tu ne t'es pas vue lorsque tu te bats. A un moment, t'étais tellement rapide que je n'arrivais plus à te suivre, et tu as faillis le vaincre si tu avais sus te servir mieux que ça de ta rapière. Tu n'as pas le droit de nier ce fait.

-Je n'étais pas toute seule… Chuchotais-je à moi-même.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Rien ! Je me disais que je devais m'améliorer.

-Bien… Comme je viens de le dire, il faut juste que tu sache mieux manier ton arme. »

Un silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelque secondes.

Je repensais à Maywenna qui avait tout donné pour moi, y compris son esprit pour que je gagne. La sentir avec moi m'avais redonné un peu de confiance en moi, et je réalisai qu'elle avait beaucoup de fois utilisée sa puissance pour m'aider, repoussant ses chance de récupérer son propre corps. Et, même si je ne l'ai pas sentis sur le coup, le faite qu'on a fusionné nos esprits m'avait fait accéder à ses souvenirs, bien que je n'y ai pas fais attention.

Et Joshua… Il avait pris ma place au moment le plus critique, et ne m'avait pas crié dessus alors qu'il l'aurait fait quelques jours encore lorsque nous étions encore dans les cavernes. Même s'il était distant avec moi, il me protégeait à sa manière.

Non, je n'étais pas toute seule, et je n'ai jamais été toute seule depuis le début. Ils ont toujours tout fait pour me garder en vie tout en sachant que j'étais la moins résistante du groupe.

 _Rectification, tu n'es pas dotée des capacités physiques de Joshua, mais tu es puissante sur d'autres domaines. C'est pas moi qui ais ralentis le temps._

Alors…

 _Oui, c'est bien toi, mais comme nos âmes ont fusionnées en même temps, tu as hâtivement conclus que j'en étais la cause… Je te connais assez bien ou je me trompe ?_

En quelque sorte… Mais…

 _C'est grâce à la puissance de la magie ici, j'ai pu récupérer juste assez pour revenir dans mon corps. Donc t'as aucun souci à te faire pour moi._

J'étais un peu rassurée de savoir qu'elle était toujours consciente en moi, de pouvoir savoir que je pouvais encore compter sur elle.

A coté de moi, Isabelle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tandis que son visage pris un air mélancolique, faisant vaciller son image d'officier confiant en ses forces.

« Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour revoir un ciel étoilé… Ce monde est vraiment déprimant… »

Elle tourna la tête vers les croix, et une ombre passa sur son visage.

« Savoir que la survie de mon monde ne tient qu'à moi… » Commença-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle menait des hommes au combats, en sachant qu'ils risquaient leur vie pour une cause qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de réussir à accomplir. Nous non plus ne savions pas si nous réussirions là où ceux que Maywenna avaient menés avaient échoués.

« Et toi, pourquoi te bats tu ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Pour ma survie, et pour libérer mon monde d'un tyran.

-Un peu comme nous tous. Fit-elle en se redressant. Et Maywenna ?

-Pour retrouver sa vie d'antan. »

Elle se leva, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous. Elle me tendit sa main, et m'aida à me remettre debout.

« Je crois qu'Ishiro t'aime bien.

-Pour… Pourquoi ?

-Même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup, dix ans passés ensemble m'ont permis de mieux le connaitre que Valéria. Je le sais depuis qu'il t'a demandé de se mesurer à toi. Il y avait une autre lueur que celle de l'envie de combattre dans son regard lorsqu'il m'a demandé la permission de te défier. C'est rare qu'il défi une femme, et pour l'avoir vu en action contre l'une des « élues », si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu autant de passion à combattre qu'avec toi. Il n'a même pas accepté de se battre contre Valéria lorsqu'elle l'a ordonnée, et pourtant, l'issue d'un duel entre toi et elle est déjà courut d'avance. C'est l'une des membres du conseil de l'académie de mages-guerriers, et ce titre ne peut pas s'acquérir avec le nom et la descendance.

-S'il ne l'aime pas, alors…

-Il a refusé, mais ce que Valéria veut, elle essayera de l'obtenir à n'importe quel prix. Alors elle a demandé à son père d'arranger des fiançailles qui n'ont pas encore eu lieux. En faite, c'est grâce à moi qu'elles n'ont pas encore eu lieux. Ishiro était à la limite de sa patience car elle le harcelait depuis… quoi ? Environ un an ? Et lorsqu'il a été convoqué devant l'empereur, je l'ai accompagné. Lorsqu'il a appris qu'il allait être obligé de se fiancer avec Valéria, j'ai cru sincèrement qu'il allait tous les tuer. J'ai alors proposé de les organiser à notre retour, car nous n'avions pas le temps de trainer plus longtemps ici, surtout que nous savions où chercher nos réponses depuis une semaine. En contrepartie, on doit protéger sa fille, car comme ils doivent se fiancer, il doivent apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

-C'est assez compliqué entre eux alors…

-Et entre toi et Joshua ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait ?

-Je sais pas, vous devez voyager depuis longtemps, non ? Et puis, il ne t'aurait pas protégé contre Ishiro, s'il n'y avait vraiment rien. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense

-Plus d'une année en faite. Notre survie ne se doit qu'as nos efforts conjugués.

-Et il n'y a aucun sentiment entre vous deux ? »

Elle avait touché le nœud du problème sans le savoir. Oui, il a des sentiments, mais ils ne sont pas partagés. Les miens ont été mis en doute à cause des récents évènements, et je ne suis plus sûre de savoir si je l'aime encore réellement, ou simplement parce que je veux retrouver Le Joshua que j'avais côtoyé les premières semaines de notre voyage. Celui qui restait dur et mystérieux, mais qui pouvait se confier quelques fois tout en gardant une grande part d'ombre autour de lui. Celui qui souhaitais me protéger, mais qui ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Celui que j'avais cru entrevoir avant qu'il ne soit devenu brutal envers moi. Celui qui avais pris ma place contre Ishiro, et qui m'avait parlé, et non pas crié dessus. J'aimais ce Joshua, et pas les autres que j'avais eu en face de moi.

« Donc, il y a quelque chose.

-Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il représente pour moi. Quant à lui… Il a beaucoup changé.

-En mieux ?

-Pas du tout… Il a été inconscient pendant un moment, et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, ce n'était plus le même. Une sorte d'amnésique avec de faux souvenirs. Il croyait qu'on était mariés, et ne savait même plus se battre. C'était devenu un poids mort, mais un mois plus tard, il est devenu beaucoup plus violent, et il a rompus tout contact avec moi. A vrai dire, les seules fois où l'on se parlait, c'était quand il m'engueulait. Avant… Il était déjà rude, mais on se faisait confiance, même si c'était difficile.

-Bien… Pour ce que j'en ai vu pour l'instant, c'est sûr qu'il est rude. Mais violent… Peut-être quand il se battait… Et quand il a pris ta place, il t'a pas crié dessus.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu ne le connais que depuis une journée.

-Je verrais bien… Mais sincèrement, s'il est si violent que tu le dis, pourquoi restes tu avec lui ?

-Parce que nous avons plus de chance de survivre ensemble, et que nos chances de libérer notre monde sont plus grandes aussi.

-C'est logique…

-En faite, nous sommes tout les deux liés à une prophétie pour être plus exact. Enfin, seule Maywenna la connait pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a disparut des murs sur lesquels elle a été écrite avant notre passage, et que seule Maywenna a pu la lire. Mais bon, comme elle ne se souvient pas trop des détails, c'est un peu inutile.

-Je me demande s'il elle dort encore d'ailleurs…

-Ah oui ! Je l'avais oubliée ! Allons-la voire ! »

 _Pas trop tôt. Ce n'est pas que j'ai hâte de te quitter, mais maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous avons de l'aide pour trouver La Mort, et que j'aimerais le faire le plus rapidement possible._

Isabelle m'emmena dans une tente surmontée d'une croix rouge. Des lits disposé en rangs, séparé par des draps semblait attendre qu'on les utilise. Maywenna était allongé sur l'un d'eux, paisiblement assoupie.

Dit moi, ça se voit quand on transfère un esprit dans un corps ?

 _Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire voire à un public attentif, donc je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant. Mais comme on ne peut pas se séparer d'elle, je crois qu'on est obligées de tester ça. Au pire, on devra tout lui expliquer._

Je posai ma main sur sa tempe, et attendis qu'elle passe dans son corps.

 _Ah… On va avoir un problème… J'ai surestimé ma récupération._

T'es pas sérieuse ?!

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste avoir besoin d'aide, et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'en donner._

Je t'écoute.

 _Nous sommes toutes les deux épuisées donc impossible que je puise dans ton énergie. Il va falloir que tu essayes de t'introduire dans mon corps, et j'en profiterais pour revenir dans le mien. Avec nos efforts conjugués, on devrait pouvoir le faire. Je n'ai aucune certitude que ça fonctionne, mais je ne vois que ça._

Au pire, je peux toujours te garder avec moi pendant que tu récupères.

 _Et comment vas-tu expliquer pourquoi je reste inconsciente ? En plus, il va falloir prendre mon corps avec vous lorsque nous nous déplacerons._

J'ai compris, je vais t'aider. Mais écoute moi bien Maywenna, si jamais ça foire et qu'il y a un problème, je te laisse t'occuper de tout expliquer aux autres.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle commençait à douter de son plan. Je fermais les yeux, et me rappela des conseils et des leçons qu'elle m'avait donnée. Je projetais mon esprit dans tout mon corps, avant de le réunir en une forme compact qui partit vers la main qui était sur sa tempe.

Prête ?

 _Prête._

Je lançais mon esprit contre son corps, en même temps qu'elle, et je réussis à ouvrir une brèche. Je commençais à y pénétrer pour pouvoir l'aider, mais je me sentis glisser et entrainer à l'intérieur.

 _Att…_!

J'ouvris les yeux, et me vis penchée au dessus de… moi ?

« Ah ! Elle s'est réveillée ! » Lança Isabelle.

Je vis mon vrai visage réaliser la situation dans laquelle on était. Ma vraie main était toujours sur ma tempe, et j'entendis Maywenna dire :

 _Comment ça se passe maintenant ?_

Je ne sais pas, car bien évidemment, le transfert de corps a utilisé ce qu'il me restait de force, et je suppose que ça doit être la même chose pour toi. C'est toi qui gère maintenant.

 _Bon, au moins, on a toutes les deux un corps. Ça aurait pu être pire._

Et je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu pense par « Pire », mais t'as intérêt à tout arranger le plus rapidement possible, et à ne pas faire de connerie tant que tu contrôles mon corps !

« Comment tu te sens ? T'es fatiguée ? Me demanda Maywenna avec un clin d'œil.

-Heu… Oui, bien sûr, ça faisais longtemps que je ne m'étais pas reposée. Je… Je me suis évanouie ?

-Yep. Répondit Isabelle. T'as loupé Katerina et Joshua qui se battaient contre Ishiro. »

Si tu savais… Pensais-je.

« Je pense qu'il faut te laisser dormir maintenant. Dit précipitamment Maywenna. J'aimerais me barrer de ce monde le plus vite possible, donc reprend vite des forces. Moi aussi je suis fatiguée, pas vous capitaine ?

-Bien… oui, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux m'appeler Isabelle, ou Isa si tu veux.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est la fatigue, j'ai pas vraiment voulus te manquer de respect donc j'ai préféré t'appeler par ton grade.

-Je vais envoyer Valéria pour s'assurer que tu n'ais rien.

-Non, c'est bon, je suis juste fatiguée, il faut juste que je dorme. Répondis-je rapidement.

-Si tu le dis… »

Elle quitta la tente, suivie de Maywenna à qui je lançais un regard furieux alors qu'elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

Je soupirais.

Avoir échangé de corps… C'était vraiment la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver en ce moment…

Je me réveillais dans une forme plutôt médiocre, étant donné que j'étais percluse de courbatures et que je ne me sentais pas vraiment d'humeur à me lever. Maywenna était déjà là, attendant que je dise quelque chose.

« Pas maintenant. Je ne me sens pas assez bien pour que ça réussisse. » Lui dis-je.

Elle baissa les yeux, avant de m'indiquer un plateau sur la table à coté de moi. Un bol en fer contenant une pate épaisse, une brique en carton représentant un animal tacheté avec des cornes, assez semblable à un minotaure d'ailleurs, une bouteille d'eau et un sachet avec des gâteaux sur lequel était marqué : « U.S ARMY » étaient disposé dessus. Je me redressai et posa le plateau sur mes genoux, avant de commencer à manger.

La pate avait un gout assez proche d'un carton et de même que les biscuits, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas car, après tout les rats que j'avais dû manger et les quelques conserves qu'il restait lorsque nous avions atteint Kalth'al Kob, j'avais affronté pire. Finalement, le repas s'était révélé être le plus nutritif de tout ceux que j'avais fait depuis des mois.

Je reposais le plateau à sa place, avant de me lever. Je m'étirai, avant de grimacer sous la douleur des courbatures.

Je sens que ça va être une belle journée… Pensais-je.

Je sortis de la tente, et vis que tout le monde était déjà plus ou moins occupé. Ishiro était en train de fendre les buches que Valéria lui apportait, tandis que Maywenna semblait faire l'inventaire de ce qui se trouvait dans ce qui s'apparentait à la réserve du camp. Seul Isabelle et Joshua manquait à l'appel, même si j'avais une idée de l'endroit où l'officier pouvait être.

Je me dirigeais vers le hangar, persuadée de la trouver. Un bruit de rupture, suivis de celui d'un liquide sortant à haute pression, ainsi que des jurons confirmèrent mon intuition.

« Putain d'admission de merde ! Y a pas moyen de faire tenir cette saloperie ! » M'accueillirent lorsque je passai la porte.

J'aperçus Isabelle recouverte d'un liquide visqueux tentant de boucher une conduite de son méca avec un morceau de tissu, tandis qu'une flaque brillante se formait autour d'elle. Elle tenta de saisir un rouleau de scotch de bricolage avec son pied, mais elle glissa et se retrouva la tête dans le liquide.

« Méca de merde ! Journée de merde ! Huile de merde ! » Ragea-t-elle en se relevant, et en prenant le rouleau.

Elle entoura la sortie de liquide avec le chiffon, et fixa le tout avec le scotch. Elle constata ensuite les dégâts, et je vis sa mâchoire se crisper lorsqu'elle remarqua l'étendue de la flaque. Le juste-corps noir qu'elle portait était tellement imbibé de liquide qu'on pouvait voir son propre reflet dessus, et le pantalon qu'elle portait lui collait aux jambes.

Elle remarqua finalement ma présence, et me fit signe de ne pas approcher, ce que je ne risquais de toute façon pas de faire. Elle prit un tuyau d'arrosage qui pendait au mur, et braqua le jet d'eau sur elle, avant de le tourner vers le sol pour faire partir le liquide.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène Maywenna ?

-Je me disais que je pouvais aider à quelque chose, donc je suis venue voire. Mais apparemment je suis arrivée au mauvais moment.

-Oh ça ? C'est juste une putain de conduite d'huile qui a lâché sur ma gueule alors que je faisais la maintenance de l'admission. Sinon, tu es d'attaque ?

-Je suis un peu courbaturée, mais je vais voir comment ça va évoluer aujourd'hui.

-Parfait, j'ai pas grand-chose de précis à te donner pour l'instant, donc va voir si tu peux aider les autres. Pour ma part, il faudrait que tu ais des connaissances pointues en mécanique, et je crois pas que ce soit ton cas. Je pense que tu pourrais aider Katerina à réévaluer nos ressources, ou remplacer Valéria.

-Tant que j'y pense, tu ne saurais pas où es passé Joshua ? Je l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Aucune idée, il n'était déjà pas dans le camp quand je me suis levée.

-Bon, tant pis. Bonne chance avec ton méca.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Je quittais le hangar en direction de Maywenna, et lui demanda à elle aussi si elle avait vue Joshua. Elle me répondit négativement, et m'avertis de ne pas prendre mes armes avant que nous ayons réintégrées nos corps respectifs, et m'indiqua l'endroit où elle avait rangé ses dagues.

Je partis tout de suite m'en équiper, et je remarquai qu'elle avait aussi celle qui nous avait ouvert la voie vers cet autre monde.

Je m'éloignais du camp pour chercher Joshua, avec la crainte qu'il se soit retrouvé face à une illusion. Je cherchais la moindre trace qu'il aurait pu laisser, le plus petit indice qu'il aurait semé sur son passage, juste pour effacer mon inquiétude. Mais il n'y avait rien. Je tendis l'oreille espérant capter rien qu'un souffle, un murmure, mais il semblait s'être évanouit dans la forêt.

Je m'aventurais de plus en plus loin du camp, décrivant des cercles de plus en plus larges autour, et laissant une marque sur les arbres pour pouvoir revenir facilement.

Après deux bonnes heures, je tombais enfin sur ce que je cherchais. Un arbre avait été violement tailladé, et presque plus rien ne le maintenait debout. Plus loin, je pu voir un torrent, mais plus important encore, il y avait deux arbres déraciné qui bordaient le passage.

Lorsque je m'approchais, je vis une chemise et un pantalon en toile suspendu à une branche, ainsi qu'une arme que je reconnaitrais entre mille. La claymore de Joshua reposait sur le sol, comme abandonnée. Mais il n'y avait aucun autre signe de Joshua.

Je me suis assise sur un tronc, attendant qu'il revienne. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder, et se laisser porter par le clapotis de l'eau.

Mon regard se posa sur l'épée. Je ne l'avais jamais sentie si puissante depuis qu'il l'avait. Elle m'impressionnait. Sa lame claire, longue et large à double tranchant parcourue par une ligne de runes brillant faiblement en rouge sang, et sa longue poignée avec le cuir qui commençait à se patiner et à s'user à force de tenir dans sa main. Je ne me souvenais plus de la tête de lion aux yeux d'émeraude qui servait de contrepoids sur la poignée, mais je pense que même si je m'en étais souvenue, j'aurais quand même été perturbée par la vie qui semblait habiter les deux pierres vertes.

Une idée folle me parcourue l'esprit, mais je secouai la tête, tentant de m'en débarrasser. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Je levai la tête, m'assurant qu'il n'était toujours pas là, et pris la claymore.

Dès que ma main se posa sur elle, les glyphes changèrent de couleurs, prenant une teinte bleutée. Elle était plus légère qu'il n'y paraissait, mais pas assez pour que je la manie avec aisance. La poignée s'adaptait parfaitement à la forme de ma main, et je vis les yeux du lion brillèrent faiblement avant de reprendre leur éclat d'origine. Je me levai, et pointa la lame droit devant moi. Je la maintenu ainsi pendant une dizaine de seconde sans trembler à cause de son poids. Elle semblait être parfaitement équilibrée pour moi, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise en le tenant.

Je me suis rassise, la lame sur mes genoux, regardant mon reflet dessus. Enfin, plutôt celui de Maywenna.

C'était bizarre de la voir dans mon reflet. Ses cheveux couleur de feu remplaçaient mon brun terne, et mes yeux vairons avaient cédés la place à deux yeux d'un vert profond. Ressemblait-elle vraiment à ça dans notre monde ?

Une branche craqua derrière moi, et un tigre blanc passa à coté de moi. Je ne bougeai pas, craignant qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi si jamais je laissais la panique me gagner. Chacun de ses pas étaient calmes et posés, et faisait ressortir ses omoplates.

Il but à la rivière, avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Deux yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient scruter mon esprit, sans avoir de lueur agressive, mais plutôt triste. Il marcha vers moi, et se frotta contre mes jambes, avant de se coucher à mes pieds, sa tête entre ses pattes. Je n'osais pas me lever, non par crainte, mais plus par fascination. Je ne le dérangeais pas, au contraire, j'étais même la bienvenue.

Je passais la main sur son cou, sentant sa chaleur rassurante. Je commençais à le caresser, et je posai la claymore près de moi. C'était un moment tellement reposant que j'en oubliai Joshua. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il n'était pas loin. Même pas par instinct, ou par déduction, je le sentais dans mes tripes.

« Je ne suis assez fort… » Entendis-je.

Je m'immobilisai, cherchant des yeux celui qui avait parlé. Le tigre se releva, et posa son museau sur mes genoux. Son regard bleu me fixait intensément. Je posais ma main sur sa tête, encore en train d'essayer de savoir d'où provenait la voix.

« Je t'en ai fais baver ces derniers temps, croyant que je pouvais tout régler moi-même pour ne pas t'exposer au danger. Dit le tigre. Finalement, j'étais trop sûr de moi…

-Joshua ? C'est toi ? Demandais-je.

-Oui.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Je t'ai dérangé ?

-Non. Ta présence m'a surprise, mais… Commença-t-il.

-Mais ?

-Rien. »

Il ferma les yeux, et se frotta contre ma cuisse. Je commençais à le caresser doucement le dessus de sa tête.

« Katerina ?

-Oui ?

-Tu dois me détester, mais je n'ai jamais voulus te faire du mal. Je lui avais promis.

-Promis ? A qui ?

-Mon autre moi. Celui qui avait pris ma place. » Fit-il avec un instant d'hésitation.

Je laissais sa réponse en suspension, digérant ce qu'il m'avait dit.

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Depuis qu'« il » à été scellé, je peux sentir les âmes des autres.

-Il ?

-Ma partie animale. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, avant de baisser son regard.

« J'ai échoué à ma tâche. Je ne voulais pas que tu te battes pour ne pas risquer de te perdre, mais je n'ai pas été assez fort.

-Je sais me battre ! C'est moi qui ai faillis te perdre ! Et…

-J'ai faillis te tuer ! »

Ma réponse resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Je haussais un sourcil, surprise.

« J'étais conscient lorsque tu t'es défendue contre moi.

-Alors pourquoi ?...

-Je ne pouvais rien faire. « Il » s'est libéré, et il a voulus se venger de toi et moi.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu l'as fait souffrir et tu l'as rendu impuissant pendant un moment. Il sait comment te faire souffrir. Il sait que tu tiens à moi, et il voudra que tu meures de ma main.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne te retransforme pas je suppose.

-En partie.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi arrives-tu à parler ?

-J'ai surement dû garder mon emprise sur certains aspects de ma transformation. Et puis, l'autre moi m'aide à le contenir. »

Je passais mes bras autours de son cou, et colla ma tête contre lui. Je pouvais entendre le moindre de ces battements de cœur, la moindre respiration, le plus petit de ses soupirs.

C'était toujours lui. Le même Joshua que j'avais vu se battre dans le parc, qui s'était confié à moi dans les souterrains, et que j'avais sauvé lorsqu'il fut inconscient. Seule son âme avait muri. Mais il restait celui que j'avais appris à aimer malgré ses défauts.

J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille, et lui chuchota :

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de frotter sa tête contre la mienne.

Nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis je me suis levée, j'ai pris ses vêtements, et j'ai accroché sa claymore sur mon dos.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre, mais il eu un regard désolé, avant de s'enfuir dans les buissons.

Je regardais l'endroit où il était passé, avant de revenir vers le camp.

Je comprenais sa fuite, mais je m'inquiétais aussi pour lui. Il avait besoin d'être vraiment seul pour mieux se retrouver, et pour ne pas risquer de nous blesser. Maintenant que sa partie animale avait été libérée, nous n'étions pas en sureté s'il restait avec nous. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir tenté de le forcer à revenir avec moi.

Une fois entrée dans l'enceinte du camp, je me dirigeais droit vers les tentes.

J'ai déposé les affaires de Joshua sur un lit, et je me suis étendue sur celui d'à coté.

Ma gorge était nouée par son départ. J'essayais de me rassurer et de me consoler, mais je pensais encore à lui. Je me sentais abandonnée. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il que celui que j'aimais s'éloigne alors que je le retrouvais enfin ?! Pourquoi ?! N'avais je déjà pas encore trop souffert ?! J'avais même mis mes sentiments en doute ! N'étais-ce pas assez ?! Je l'ai attendus si longtemps que je ne pensais jamais le revoir ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne puisse pas être avec moi ?!

Maywenna entra dans la tente, et commença à me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne me retenue pas plus longtemps, et je commençai à pleurer toute ma rage, mon impuissance, et ma tristesse. Elle passa sa main sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient, sans me poser de question. Je reconnaissais ce geste d'une douceur maternelle, la même douceur qui avait accompagné mon sommeil quelques temps plus tôt. Une chaleur réconfortante m'enveloppa, m'aidant à sécher ma peine. Je me réfugiais contre la poitrine de mon amie, cherchant à profiter un peu plus de cette chaleur salvatrice.

« Il est donc redevenu lui-même… Il ne reviendra pas tout de suite n'est ce pas ?

-N… Non… Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra. Sa partie animale s'est réveillée.

-Si tu l'aimes, crois en lui. Il reviendra, j'en suis sûre ! S'il a réussis une fois à la sceller, il peut le faire une seconde fois ! »

Malheureusement, l'optimisme dont faisait preuve Maywenna ne me gagna pas. Je me renfermais encore plus dans mon fatalisme.

« Il ne peut plus se retransformer en humain.

-Ah… Et en quoi ?

-En tigre. Blanc. »

Elle acquiesça, mémorisant ce que je venais de lui dire.

Derrière elle, quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Elle se retourna, me laissant voir Ishiro qui attendait. Un bref regard entre eux fit partir Maywenna, et le guerrier se retrouva seul avec moi.

Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, son regard fuyant le mien. Il ne dit rien. Ne m'approcha pas plus que là où il s'était assis.

« Je… » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

« Je suis désolé. »

Je ne répondis pas, coinçant mon menton entre mes genoux que j'avais ramené contre ma poitrine. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait une sonorité mélodieuse, mais son timbre variait entre l'aigu et le grave, donnant une teinte très loin de celle que j'imaginais.

« C'est… C'est de ma faute, j'ai… J'ai été plus fort que lui. »

Je levai mon regard, avant de continuer à regarder dans le vide. Il ne m'avait toujours pas jeté de regard.

« Je l'ai défié, mais il n'a pas accepté tout de suite. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait prendre la place de Katerina. Il est très fort, je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai vu. Il m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à lui…

-Merci. Mais il tient assez à nous pour nous protéger toute les deux, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'aperçoive de mes sentiments… »

Il essayait réellement d'être sincère dans ses excuses, mais je voyais bien que ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Alors, prend sa claymore jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ! Je me sentirais plus en paix avec moi-même si tu l'avais. Elle vous protégeait, alors maintenant qui le la manie plus, c'est à vous de le faire !

-Elle servait à protéger Katerina, pas moi. Je me défendais aussi bien que lui. Alors, si tu dois la donner à quelqu'un, donne-la à elle. Je prendrais sa rapière, car c'est moi qui lui ai appris à s'en servir. »

Il réfléchit, avant de hocher la tête. Il se leva, pris l'arme, et sortis de la tente.

Je restais seule sous la tente, à ruminer mon chagrin. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui : Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de m'imaginer comment il se sentait en ce moment, partagé entre trois personnalités différentes, dont l'une cherchant la vengeance de ce que nous avions fais. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je voulais le revoir à mes cotés, à m'encourager, et à m'inciter à me dépasser.

Je me laissais porter par mes illusions et mes souvenirs jusqu'à atteindre les bras de Morphée.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée.

La nuit ?! J'avais bien vécus un cauchemar ? Ou alors nous trouvions nous encore dans les souterrains ?

Je voulus me lever pour vérifier, mais mon corps refusa de me répondre. C'est alors que je remarquai une mèche de cheveux roux près de ma tête. Un corps bougea près de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas voir qui c'était. On me redressa, et je vis que j'étais sur un vrai lit, un lit King size qui plus est. Une faible lueur blafarde éclaira à peine la pièce où je me trouvais, mais je ne distinguais que les murs en pierres, et je remarquai qu'on m'avait complètement déshabillée.

Un léger rire se fit entendre dans mon dos, et je sentis une main caresser ma cuisse. Celui ou celle qui se tenais derrière moi mis un doigt sur ma nuque et redescendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mes fesses. Je me sentais gênée, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui aiguisait mes sens, me poussant à me laisser faire, alors que ma raison me poussait à me défendre.

Sa main quitta ma cuisse, avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Son autre main passa mon épaule, et commença à descendre elle aussi vers mes seins. J'étais tendue, mais lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dessus, un frisson de plaisir parcourue mon corps. Une paire de seins se colla sur mon dos, avant de commencer à me masser. L'excitation me gagna, remplaçant le peu de prudence qu'il me restait, et la femme qui était derrière moi eu un petit rire discret.

La poitrine se décolla de mon dos, et je me sentis basculer en arrière. Je vis mon visage me regarder, auréolé d'une aura puissante et ancienne.

« Je préfère quand elles sont inexpérimentées. » Dit celle qui avait pris mon corps avant de rapprocher son visage du mien.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle calme et chaud sur mon cou, tandis que le mien était rapide et irrégulier.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de commencer à laisser des baisés légers sur mon cou, accroissant un peu plus mon excitation. Sa bouche descendit petit à petit vers ma poitrine, et commença titiller mes tétons.

J'étais sa poupée, son esclave, mais j'éprouvais du plaisir. Je savais que je n'étais pas consentante, mais je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais chaud, ma raison me jouait des tours, et surtout, c'était mon vrai corps qui était la cause de ce que j'éprouvais. Ou du moins, celle qui l'occupait.

Sa tête remonta sur mon visage, et elle se mit au dessus de moi.

« Je crois qu'elle est prête. ». Dit-elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres des miennes.

Elle glissa sa langue entre mes dents, et pris ma tête entre ses mains.

Je me sentis transportée par une force incroyable qui mêlait plaisir, excitation, et puissance. Mon esprit sortis du corps que j'occupais actuellement, avant d'être attiré par celui de Maywenna. Une main saisis alors brutalement mon essence, et me fis pénétrer de force dans mon corps.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour dans le purgatoire. Je me redressais sur mon lit, et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Bordel de merde ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! Pensais-je.

Je tournais légèrement ma tête, et je vis la Claymore de Joshua posée contre un lit. Je ramenai aussitôt une mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux pour confirmer un doute qui s'était immiscé dans mon esprit, et soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient de nouveau bruns, même si je m'interrogeais sur la manière avec laquelle j'avais réintégré mon corps. Je me levai rapidement, attacha l'épée à mon dos, et alla vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé le corps de Maywenna.

Elle était encore sur le lit sur lequel je l'avais laissée. Elle me jeta un bref regard avant de me demander de partir lorsque je passai l'entrée de la tente. Elle semblait épuisée, et embarrassée.

Je la laissais seule, et me posa près des croix. Un vent doux faisait tinter les plaques, ce qui me relaxa un peu. Je pensais encore à ce qu'il m'était arrivée cette nuit, et j'essayais de trouver un rapport avec le faite que j'ai réintégré mon corps. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il était arrivé au moment où j'ai repris mon corps. L'image de Joshua me laissant seule repassa dans mon esprit, et je recommençais à me demander où est ce qu'il pouvait être.

Je vis Isabelle sortir du hangar, et marcher vers moi. Elle portait deux holsters sur ses hanches, contenant deux armes ressemblant aux pistolets qu'utilisaient autrefois les miliciens avant d'obtenir des armes énergétiques.

« Je vais m'entrainer au tir, tu m'accompagnes ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas d'arme.

-Et ton fusil ?

-Je ne peux pas l'utiliser ici, car il utilise la magie pour tirer…

-… Et elle est trop puissante pour pouvoir l'utiliser en toute sécurité. Compléta-t-elle.

-Tu as compris l'idée.

-Bon, je peux arranger ça. J'ai une caisse d'arme dans la réserve, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment servie. Je pense que tu pourrais trouver une arme qui remplace temporairement la tienne. »

Je me levais, et la suivie jusqu'à la réserve. Elle poussa quelques caisses, avant d'en ouvrir une imposante.

Divers armes étaient empaquetées dans de la paille, attendant que quelqu'un s'en serve. Je pris la première qui me tomba sous la main.

Isabelle m'expliqua que c'était une mitrailleuse légère, pouvant tirer une dizaine de balle en moins de deux secondes, tandis qu'elle dégageait d'autres caisses.

Je le reposai, car le poids de l'arme ne me permettait pas de m'en servir avec une grande précision. J'en pris une autre, plus légère, mais cette fois-ci, les sensations que j'avais avec l'arme ne me correspondaient pas.

Voyant que j'avais du mal à trouver ce que je souhaitais, Isabelle me demanda quel genre de fusil je maniais d'habitude. Je lui répondis brièvement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle entendait par « genre ».

Elle me sortit deux armes. L'une était un fusil semi-automatique avec lunette courte et moyenne portée, et l'autre était un sniper léger avec lunette à moyenne et longue portée, et un bipied.

Je saisis d'abord le fusil, et trouva des points commun avec mon ancien fusil. Il avait un chargeur de vingt balles, et une crosse réglable, ce qui me permettait de pouvoir l'utiliser dans beaucoup de situations.

J'essayai aussi le sniper, et j'eu les même impressions que pour le fusil. Son chargeur pouvait contenir sept balles, mais sa précision était largement supérieure au fusil. Son canon était doté d'évacuation de flammes, et son bipied pouvait être pratique lorsque je faisais des tirs à longue distance. Seul son poids aurait des chances de me gêner.

Je pris les deux armes pour les essayer, et Isabelle m'amena vers un endroit du campement que je ne connaissais pas trop.

Un tas de bois couvert de silhouettes noires, ainsi que des bancs sur lesquels étaient posées des boites en métal se tenait face à une barrière qui limitait le champ de tir.

Isabelle dégaina ses pistolets, et appuya plusieurs fois sur la détente. Les détonations résonnèrent, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elle rechargea.

« Je suis toujours aussi à l'aise avec mes bonnes vieilles armes. Soupira-t-elle. Un bon vieux Walter PP4 et un Smith&Wesson datant de mes premières années dans l'armée. Mon oncle m'en avait fait cadeau. » Ajouta-t-elle sous mon regard inquisiteur.

Elle remit en joue les cibles devant elle, et tira.

J'épaulai le fusil, et imita le capitaine. Je m'étais habituée au recul quasi-inexistant de l'arme que l'on m'avait forgé, mais à peine ai-je appuyée sur la gâchette, que le fusil cogna contre mon épaule, manquant de peu de me la déboiter. La balle se logea dans les rondis, éparpillant des échardes tout autours.

Je remis l'arme en position de tir, inspira, et tira. Le recul était beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse manier le fusil facilement, et à ce rythme là, je ne pourrais plus tirer.

Je le posai à coté de moi, et pris le sniper. Je mis en joue la silhouette sur les rondins, et pressa la détente. Rien ne se passa. Isabelle me montra un levier sur le coté, et tira dessus. J'entendis le cliquetis d'une balle qui se logeait dans la chambre, et je me positionnai pour le tir. Il était assez lourd à manier, et je n'arrivais pas à garder ma cible stable. Je dépliai le bipied et me coucha par terre. Je commençais à comprendre la manière de procéder avec ce fusil, mais aucune des deux armes que j'avais essayées ne me correspondaient. Je calai la crosse contre mon épaule, et pressa la détente. Tout le recul se propagea dans mon corps mais le faite que je sois par terre en absorba une grande partie, et le bruit du sniper résonna dans le camp. La flamme dégagée lors du tir s'étendis sur quelques centimètres, avant de se résorber aussi vite.

Je relevai la tête, et vis que mon tir avait frôlé la tête de la cible, malgré la faible distance qui m'en séparait. Je baissai un peu le canon, actionna le levier, et pressa la détente. Cette fois ci, je fis mouche.

Petit à petit, le fonctionnement de l'arme se précisait dans mon esprit.

Je visais le cou d'une autre cible, et la balle l'atteint à la tête. Je devais prendre en compte le recul du tir, en même temps que je visais. Le seul inconvénient, c'était que je devais actionner le levier entre chaque tir, et que je ne pouvais pas viser à courte distance.

Je vidai les quatre balles qu'il me restait, avant de me relever.

« Tu as trouvé une arme qui te plais ? Me demanda Isabelle.

-Pas vraiment, mais je pense m'en sortir un peu plus avec le sniper. Mais lors d'un combat à courte distance, je serais lourdement désavantagée.

-Je comprends. Je pourrais faire deux-trois modifications pour y remédier. Ça sera pas trop dur, je pense.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Essayer de modifier le chargeur, et te trouver un viseur qui te permette de te battre à courte et à longue distance.

-Tu pourrais me l'alléger un peu ? SI je dois me coucher pour pouvoir tirer, ce n'est pas très pratique.

-Je ne te garantis rien, mais le problème, c'est qu'au niveau du recul, tu vas en baver.

-Ah… C'est vrai… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour l'amortir ?

-Bien, si on avait été une section de sniper, j'aurais probablement pu te trouver quelque chose, mais là… Je sais qu'ils ont une protection rembourrée sur les épaules, mais je ne trouverais pas ça ici. Demande à Valéria ce qu'elle peut faire. Ton arme n'a pas de recul ?

-Non, justement. C'est pour ça que je ne prends pas l'autre fusil.

-Le problème reste le même, tu ne pourras pas être stable quoique tu choisisses. A part si tu te couche par terre.

-Bien fais ce que tu peux »

Je lui rendis le sniper, avant de partir chercher Valéria. Avant que je ne quitte le champ de tir, je remarquais un éclat argenté sur Isabelle, coincé entre son corps et son pantalon, qui attisa légèrement ma curiosité. Malgré tout, je ne dit rien, même si la forme laissait supposer que ce n'était pas une arme de corps à corps, et que ça ne ressemblait pas à un pistolet, d'après ce que je connaissais.

Je trouvai la mage-guerrière occupée à préparer de la nourriture. Elle accepta ma requête rapidement, me disant que ce serait facile et qu'elle le ferait quand elle en aurait le temps.

Je m'en allai, et me retrouva seule à errer dans le camp.

J'avais encore la claymore accrochée dans mon dos. Le seul souvenir de Joshua que je ne souhaitais pas perdre.

Je la dégainai lentement, envahie par les souvenirs qui jaillissaient de ce simple geste anodin. Je mis la lame face à moi, prête à me battre. Les runes émettaient une faible lueur bleutée, qui, étrangement, calma ma peine.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et frappa devant moi.

Une ombre brillante passa devant moi, et bloqua ma lame.

« Je… Je vais t'aider » Fis la voix d'Ishiro à coté de moi.

Je relevai mon arme, et le laissa se positionner devant moi.

« Masamune, Le Katana divin. La lame du vent. » Annonça-t-il.

Je le laissai venir sur moi, esquivant au dernier moment sa lame. J'essayai de lui porter un estoc, mais la claymore n'était pas faite pour percer une défense. Elle était trop lente et trop lourde pour que mon attaque réussisse.

« Utilise ta force. » Dit Ishiro.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il entendait par là, et frappa comme je le faisais avec ma rapière. Il dévia la lame, et se glissa derrière moi.

Une pointe froide piqua ma nuque.

« Ce n'est pas une rapière. »Dit-il.

Il baissa sa lame, et se remis devant moi. Je l'attendis, et esquiva un coup horizontal. Je resserrai mon emprise sur la poignée, et para une autre attaque. Contrairement à ce que j'avais été habituée, la lame absorba la majorité de la puissance du choc. Je repoussai la lame, et abatis la claymore là où il se trouvait. Elle se planta dans le sol, mais je commençais à percevoir la différence avec ma rapière. Ce n'était pas une arme qui perçait les défenses, mais c'était une arme qui pouvait les briser.

Le souvenir de Joshua traversa rapidement ma mémoire, et je compris ce que je devais faire.

Je le revoyais mettre sa claymore derrière lui, avant de prendre de l'élan. Je le voyais la lever au dessus de sa tête, avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Il n'esquivait que très rarement, bloquant surtout les attaques. Je me rappelais la manière avec laquelle il maniait cette arme.

Les symboles sur ma lame s'enflammèrent, et je me projetai contre Ishiro. Je déchainai toute ma force contre lui, laissant de coté mon agilité. J'abattis la claymore, mais mon adversaire se déplaça d'un pas, évitant de peu mon attaque. Je parais le katana, et fis un bond en arrière pour prendre de l'élan. Je mis la claymore derrière moi, et m'élança contre lui. Comme Joshua, comme s'il me guidait.

Un petit sourire s'anima sur le visage d'Ishiro lorsqu'il bloqua ma lame. Il fit un bond en arrière, et rengaina Masamune.

« Tu as compris. »

Il se retourna, et commença à rejoindre sa tente.

« Attend ! » Fis-je.

Il s'arrêta, et me dis sans tourner la tête :

« Je serais là demain. Ici, même heure. Je t'entrainerais. Joshua. »

Et il reprit son chemin.

La Mort observait la scène depuis sa prison. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient ici, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils survivraient aussi longtemps.

Elle dissipa ses visions d'un geste de la tête, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. La brune avait un bon potentiel, elle l'avait sentie, mais les autres aussi semblaient plutôt prometteur. Même Maywenna semblait avoir murie depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Et puis, il y avait la blonde qui paraissait être le leader du camp qui avait un visage plutôt familier.

Elle passa sa main sur la tête du tigre blanc assis à coté de son trône. Il était un peu comme elle. Solitaire malgré lui, froid et craint à cause de son passé, mais ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était la vérité. Qui d'autre que Loki et elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il tuait Asura ?

Tout ce qu'attendait le dieu, c'était sa libération de la malédiction de Dieu. Tant qu'elle restait sous son contrôle, Il ne pouvait mourir. Elle était l'entité vivante la plus ancienne, mais elle-même ne pouvait le tuer directement, mais ce guerrier… Il était suffisamment puissant pour le vaincre, mais le sera-t-il assez pour prendre sa relève et protéger son monde ?

Elle enleva sa main du tigre, et murmura quelques mots dans une langue encore plus ancienne qu'elle-même. Il se leva, et marcha jusqu'à la sortie du temple.

Elle leva une main, et forma une boule d'énergie qui se dissipa dans tout le temple

Il était temps de leur montrer le chemin jusqu'à La Mort.


End file.
